Arthur meets Star Trek 2
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: Sequel to the other one which will have war in it so rated T for some violence. Read and review. No flames allowed.
1. Leaving the planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from just left that one planet. And not knowing they could go to war with a small Alliance called the Confederation of five Systems. It is a known weak form of Government unlike them which has a Federation form of Government which is strong. If a war happens it would be bad for the Confederation for the Federation is stronger in stuff. The five advantages of the Federation is stronger government, strong military, largest economy, largest military, and best minds. And three disadvantages is had more recent wars, not as into it, and less expensive equipment. We see them talking now.

"Lets hope that we won't have to go to war against another Democracy for we should be friends," said Arthur, "And if we go to war we must try to fix some disadvantages to prepare for war against them and more spaceships needs to be built and ready to fight and glad we are friends in fact of course."

"That would be bad for it would take place through out the Galaxy between two Democracies," said Captain Picard, "And part of the Galaxy is said to be its own faction either a Kingdom, A Dictatorship, or an Empire which we will most likely go to war with."

"I hope it won't cause a three way war between all three major governments left," said Fern, That is the worst case scenario of a three way war between two Democracies and one Empire. "

"We will be ready for it but not sure those other two factions are ready for it," said Riker, "Starfleet has many spaceships just in case we have to go to war."

"I still hate war but we are getting used to it after we joined Starfleet in fact," said Buster, "A three way war would be bad for them two factions and good for the United Federation of Planets."

To avoid a three way war they sent a Diplomat to the other Democracy in fact of course. A deal was reached they signed a peace treaty between them two and to become allies in a war. The Empire doesn't want to reach a deal with them brining them close to war. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Looks like we might have to go to war with the Empire for no peace treaty will be signed," said Arthur, "But we avoided a three way war for we have peace between the two Democracies and that would make them allies in war against the Empire."

"I think we will go to war against the Empire for they want no diplomats there for peace," said Captain Picard, "We are ready for war against that Empire."

"They will be a war against that Empire for it won't take Diplomat there," said Riker, "War will mean the end of that Empire even if we have to destroy their capital planet."

"I hate war even if we have to go to war against the Empire in fact of course," said Fern, "We should watch borders of galaxies just in case intergalactic war."

"I am used to war for my people are warriors and we are ready for war against that Empire," said Worf, "We know that the government of the United Federation of Planets could declare war against them."


	2. Off to war

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. The Federation of Planets declared war against the Empire and the Confederation also declared war against the Empire. Both the Democracies will expand once war against that Empire is over. Only Starfleet has a weapon that will destroy a planet by blowing it up into Asteroids. Which will end the war fast for their leaders will be dead. But they want to invade that Capital Planet for lots of people there is slaves who are good people. They will become the leaders of that Planet. They would be killed if they blow up that Planet. We see them talking about stuff before heading off to battle against the Empire.

"Glad we have an Ally in the war against the Empire for we will divide the Imperial territory with them," said Arthur, "We are going to have more spaceships built for the war against the Empire and let's hope we won't have to destroy that Planet for if we do everyone on that Planet would die we know most of them are good people who wants to get a good Government in power."

"I hope we don't have to destroy that Planet for I also know that the slaves will become leaders," said Captain Picard, "The Confederation also could vote to join the United Federation of Planets or to remain a Confederation or become its own Federation."

"Glad we won't go to war against another Democracy for they also hold Elections," said Buster, "It will just be a regular war instead of a three way war for that would make death high."

"Lets hope we won't have to use Nuclear weapons for it would leave places Radioactive for years," said Riker, "In our Planet we had a Nuclear war which left Millions dead."

"Our Spaceships has Nuclear weapons to destroy some huge enemy spaceships," said Brain, " Let's hope we won't have to destroy that Planet for they could join the United Federation of Planets or the Confederation for they will vote which to join. "

A small group of Slaves escaped on a Spaceship will join them in the coming battle which could inspire other slaves to rise up and join them. A slave uprising will take place in the battle for it is for freedom. They found some weapons and started a small revolt. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Once we go off to against the Empire we will help the Underground take control of that Planet," said Arthur, "Let's this war won't last long for if it drags on for years would kill people which will be bad but we can recover from it but that could take up to ten years."

"Once we go to battle against the Empire the sooner they will become free," said Captain Picard, "They are brave to revolt against the Empire for it will be easier for us to win the battle."

"Glad I got this visor which allows me to see now I can read books and see," said Marina, "Glad we joined Starfleet and someday I will go to Starfleet academy."

"I knew you would like that visor I got for you and you are a good girl," said Geordi, " We now heading off to battle against the Empire to help the Underground take control of that Planet. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	3. First battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. The first battle against the Empire is now taking place. It and a small group of members of Starfleet to help the Underground take control of over some buildings enough time to push through them to give them support. The Confederation also sent a small group of people to support the Underground to take control over a small building. Brain is working on a new project called Project Summer which will be a more hot heat beam. We see them talking about stuff like that battle against the Empire and other stuff like that project and other stuff.

"With the Confederation here to help us we can punch a hole in the fleet to get through to fight," said Arthur, "As in the Imperial fleet and that new weapons project should work which I hope it does it will give us another edge against the Empire and I got a new design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had I drew it here in this paper I hope it is good as it is in my dream."

"Glad we have them here to help us do just that and that project should work," said Captain Picard, "And that Spaceship design looks powerful I will give you my support for it for Starfleet loves your spaceships for they work just as good or better than your dream for you have leadership on your side which I will help you in your studies at Starfleet academy just give the word when you go there."

"That project I am working on will work for it is almost ready to test it out on a Spaceship no longer used," said Brain, "But before that we need to take everything of value out of it to put in New spaceships that is my idea anyway."

"Fire the solar beam towards that spot over there should punch the hole in the Imperial fleet," said Riker, "And we love your designs for new spaceships and that one looks very powerful and good."

"That worked now we can go give support to the Underground and small group of ours and the Confederation," said Buster, "We know that the second battle against the Empire will be at another solar system I hope it not just for open space."

They went though and helped the Underground take control of that Planet and defeated the Imperial fleet which allows that solar system to be free. They will vote to which faction to join or start a new alliance under the name The Outer Republic. If they join one of the two will allow them to start a new government forms will become allies in the future. We still see them talking about stuff.

"We won that battle against the Empire now we need to push on to that Capital Planet," said Arthur, "Take control of that will mean the war will be over with victory for us and I heard that Starfleet headquarters picked my design for a new spaceship from my dream."

"Once we do they will vote to join us, join the Confederation, or start a up a new government," said Captain Picard, "And no doubt that they did the right choice by choosing yours."

"My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book that I have," said Francine, "In that comic book it is a powerful and fast spaceship."

"Good news Francine they also picked your design for a new spaceship from that comic book," said Geordi, "Same as one from Fern and one from Buster."

"Glad we won that battle the former slaves formed a Provisional government," said Sue Ellen, "It is for that Planet and once the war is over they can vote on a three way referendum."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	4. Second battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. The second battle against the Empire is now taking place. It and a small group of members of Starfleet to fight them. It is for a small part of space between two Solar Systems. New spaceships showed up from designs from Arthur, Fern, Francine, and Buster. That gave them more of an edge in that battle. They are working on a new Nuclear weapon to destroy an entire planet well make it radioactive for years. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the next generation of spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we have the new Spaceships here and a victory here will pave the way to that other Solar System," said Arthur, "I have another design for a new spaceship from a Dream I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a nuclear submarine, and a bit from his bike who just happens to be Bud Compson in fact of course."

"That one looks good and powerful you should have it picked by Starfleet headquarters," said Captain Picard, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, a fighter jet, and a bit from one or both of his big toes which we know won't be picked."

"One weapons project was tested and it works so it will be installed on spaceships," said Brain, "Not sure that thousand megaton will get the go ahead for I want no more nuclear weapons for we don't need them with the technology we have."

"Your not working on that project for the one your working on is next generation of blasters," said Data, "Ones working on that one project is lead by a known gay college Professor and his partner."

"One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship is from her toy rocket ship and two other toys," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction comic book I have and glad we joined Starfleet for we are enjoying it."

They know that they will win that battle against the Empire for the size of the alliance of the Federation and Confederation is huge. The Imperial fleet there fled which won the battle against the Empire. The Emperor isn't happy about that for they lost once again in fact. He wonders if the weapons project is ready for testing. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle against the Empire now I know the path is clear to invade that Solar system over there," said Arthur, "We know that the war might not last long for we have the advantage in battles and moving pretty fast and let's hope we won't have to destroy that Planet of even drop Nuclear bombs on them."

"We could fire Nuclear weapons on huge spaceships which is powerful enough to destroy it," said Captain Picard, "But I knew you meant on a planet in fact of course."

"Using Nuclear weapons on a Planet is just in case they put up a better fight," said Francine, "After all Nuclear weapons has radiation which can leave stuff radioactive for years."

"I hope we don't have to destroy that Planet which is the capital of that Empire," said Riker, "Same as using a Gamma ray burst which will cause smog to cause Global cooling there."

"One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his bike, his toy UFO and a certain body parts males has," said Sue Ellen, "And let's hope that we won't have to destroy that Planet."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	5. New spaceships

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are designing and building new spaceships. They know that they have plenty of stuff to make many spaceships which they will need. They see that Geordi and Marina designed new spaceships from a comic book. They see the one Arthur designed and said it looks very good and powerful. Marina said that visor she has is working great for her for she can see with them on. When she was born blind she just sees black all her life and reads Braille as well as print with the visor on. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Those two have good designs for new spaceships same as mine only mine is from a Dream that I had," said Arthur, "One that was rejected from a boy we know who got his design from toys he has for it would look toy like which will make us a laughing stock from our allies as well as our enemy so glad it was rejected for who needs a spaceship that looks like three toys hooked together for that would look silly for it would look like toys."

"Geordi is smart and glad he gave her a visor and we have other people who wears eye glasses," said Captain Picard, "One I was glad was rejected was from a girl who got her idea from a car, her doll house, and a vase."

"That comic book is the first thing in print I could read thanks to this visor for I am blind without it on," said Marina, "With the visor I can see and without it on it is all black but sometimes a flash of colors but most of the time it is black but I was born blind so I am used to it."

"She became a good friend of mine and I taught her how to use the visor," said Geordi, "And like her I was born blind so without it on it is all black same as flashes of color at times."

"Those new spaceships looks great and once they get the crew they will be in battle in the war," said Fern, "And glad they have a device to allow blind people to see."

One of them got its leaders plus the rest of the crew which is one that Arthur got from a Dream he had and it is now ready for war. Soon the others got its crew and they will soon go to the third battle in fact. Glad that no new spaceships looks like toys and body parts such as fingers and toes. That also goes for private parts in fact of course. We still see them talking this time seeing the fleet ready for war.

"Now that is a good looking fleet ready for war with the new along with the old in fact of course," said Arthur, "The pride of our fleet is this one the Starship Enterprise as well as Stealth spaceship and glad we joined Starfleet and someday we will go to Starfleet academy which will have us come out as officers and hope I become Captain of a spaceship someday."

"I will see that you will become one for I have faith in you for you have leadership ability," said Captain Picard, "And this war against that Empire will end after we invade it."

"Those are good looking spaceships and we are ready for the next battle," said Francine, "That one there I got from a comic book I have in fact of course."

"Stealth spaceship is hard to see in battle plus it is radar invisible gives us the advantage," said Riker, "One girl I know got hers rejected for they look like female toys."

"That one there I got from a comic I got from my mom and grandma which belonged to grandpa before he died," said Brain, "So yes it is one from the 1950's in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	6. Third battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at the third battle against the Empire. That war against the Empire is both defensive and offensive. That war against the Empire is invasion of it will end once they takeover the capital Planet of the Empire. They will hold a referendum vote to either join the United Federation of Planets, The Confederation, or even a new faction as in an alliance. We see them talking about stuff like that battle against the Empire for a Solar System and other stuff like a Spaceship they captured from the Empire and other stuff in fact of course.

"The Alliance we have them outnumbered as in the Imperial fleet and Imperial forces in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad I can help you all check out that Spaceship we took from them to see what makes it work and if it is the same as ours or different and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy UFO so we know it won't be picked for part of it will look like that of a toy."

"This war might not last long for we are invading them fast which will end the war fast," said Captain Picard, "That Spaceship we took doesn't look like ours so I think it will look different on the inside and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from some of her toys so we know it won't work."

"We are winning this battle against the Empire so I hope they pull out winning that Solar system for us," said Fern, "That Spaceship that we took could see how it works and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship is from some body parts of his as in a thumb, a big toe, and a part that boys had so won't be picked."

"We pretty much already won the battle against the Empire in fact of course," said Riker, "That Spaceship looks like three fighter jets hooked up together and if anyone gets a design for a Spaceship from body parts will look bad."

"We just captured another Imperial spaceship which looks different than the other one," said Francine, "We will not only win this battle but also win the war and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from the Space shuttles and a bit from her right big toe."

After they won that battle against the Empire they returned to Earth to check out those two Spaceships to see how they work in fact. They see stuff they know inside of it and some looks like nothing they seen before. One seems to change ages and one seems to change genders. They will test them on captured Imperial forces to see how they work. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I never seen stuff like this before for they look like nothing we saw before in my life in fact of course," said Arthur, "And I wonder if we use this Spaceship or get the stuff from out of it and either scrap it or use it for target practice in fact of course."

"I will leave that up to Starfleet headquarters to decide that in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "And over there is just a regular laptop computer in fact of course."

"Glad we will go to Starfleet academy someday for we will go after High School," said Marina, "I won't be the only one who is blind who wears the Visor in fact of course."

"One boy I know will go there who was born blind so he wears the visor as well," said Geordi, "And without the visor on we only see black all the time."

"This Spaceship looks like a combination of stuff that we know about," said George, "Glad we joined Starfleet in fact and glad we are part of the crew."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	7. Forth battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at the fourth battle against the Empire. It is for a deep space station which is between two Solar Systems. The Alliance has the advantage for they outnumber Imperial fleet ten to one. The invasion of the Empire is going well and some uprisings going on from escaped slaves. They aren't big enough to deal with the Imperial forces head on. So they use shoot and run in hopes of killing some. Right now the ones on that near by Solar system killed only twenty Imperial troops. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new spaceship designs and other stuff in fact of course.

"A Victory here will give us the advantage to take that near by Solar system to free the slaves putting them in control," said Arthur, "I got a new design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had last night so I drew it here and I will submit it to them after this battle for we have to focus on it so we can take it quickly with little destruction on our side and I will go to Earth to do some research and shopping at Starfleet headquarters area in San Francisco for it sounds like a good idea to me and as soon as the war is over the better."

"We will win this battle against the Empire and that and new spaceships will help us takeover the Empire," said Captain Picard, "And that design of a new spaceship looks powerful and that should be picked for I got your back."

"I got a new design for a new spaceship from a Science fiction comic book I got," said Fern, "We will win this battle against the Empire for we have the advantage over them and I will love shopping on Earth in San Francisco in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have new spaceships and weapons," said Riker, "And that comic book she has died have powerful spaceships in it."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we are invading them," said Francine, "My favorite part of Earth is San Francisco which is the headquarters for Starfleet and the Capital city of the United Federation of Planets is Paris in fact of course."

They destroyed the big spaceship defending that space station which threw some of the other spaceships to crash into each other destroying them. That battle will be over soon in fact of course. They know that they will take that space station very soon. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course but this time after they won.

"We won now we are in that space station which have us some fighter spaceships and rail guns," said Arthur, "This space station is a good one and soon we will help the Underground take control of that Planet in that Solar system."

"We still send some behind the enemy lines to help the Underground fight against the Empire," said Captain Picard, "Now we will head to Earth to have some fun before talking to Starfleet headquarters leaders in fact of course."

"I knew we would win the battle against the Empire and took over this space station," said Brain, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science fiction movie I saw."

"Glad we won the battle against the Empire which I knew we would win it," said Marina, "Once we take that Solar system the better and sooner the war will be over."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire and glad we are friends," said Geordi, "Glad I taught you how to use the Visor I have to you in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	8. At school

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at school today getting ready for the big math test. And another battle will take place sooner than later as in tomorrow. They will be there in that battle against the Empire. They are invading the Empire which is how the war is going now. Each Planet freed will vote on a referendum to join either the United Federation of Planets, the Confederation, or form a new government as in a faction. And not knowing some people from another Galaxy could come and start another war. We see them talking about stuff like that coming big math test and other stuff like school and other stuff in fact of course.

"I will study hard for the coming big math test for if I fail it my parents would hire a tutor for me as in either Fern or Brain," said Arthur, "And glad we are at school today and tomorrow we will go fight in another battle against the Empire and who knows what will happen after this war ends maybe I hope an age of peace will come which we can just do exploring on some newly discovered Planets such as one that is in the Middle Ages so yes the time of kings and knights with the Monarch rules with their nobles so yes a form of Oligarchy."

"If you fail that test I will become your tutor for it is no problem in fact," said Fern, "And I love going to school which we are at today and one newly discovered Planet is back in the Industrial revolution so yes lots of factories all over the place."

"I will tutor a boy named Gary who is from Mrs. Finks class who failed his English test," said Brain, "And being a Nerd I love school I might be a Nerd but I don't need glasses."

"If I fail the big math test my parents would hire a tough tutor for me," said Sue Ellen, "And I also love being at school and not sure about all of you but me and my family walks barefoot at home."

"And if I fail the big math test my mom would hire Catherine Frensky which is my sister as my tutor," said Francine, "And tomorrow we will fight in another battle against the Empire."

Another Planet they found is between both World Wars as in the so called Roaring twenties which came after the worst Flu of all time. They think that flu started in Kansas instead of Spain in fact of course. They know that if they join the United Federation of planets their technology will improve many times over. We still see them talking about stuff this time on the way home from school.

"We better go home to study for the big math test for we don't want to fail it do to possible tough tutors," said Arthur, "I know you won't be a tough tutor and maybe some things you can help me on if we do pass the big math test."

"Your parents said I can be your tutor even if you pass the big math test," said Fern, "And like Sue Ellen I walk at home barefoot which you should do for feet are meant to be bare."

"I don't think that will be necessary if he passes the big math test in fact," said Marina, "And this visor I have works great which allows me to see in fact of course."

"His parents hired her as his tutor anyway for he could use help in some stuff," said Alex, "They trust her for she is a good girl who won't be hard on him."

"I will have a word with his parents for he is smart and he is my Geek and Boyfriend," said Francine, "And no need for him to have a tutor even if it is you Fern in fact of course.

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	9. Fifth Battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at the fifth battle against the Empire in fact of course. It is over an entire Solar system which has two Planets with life on of the third and forth Planets from their sun. They both in ways looks like Earth and the Anthropomorphic animal Planet. Those ones there is Human like from the necks to their toes. They know that battle is an important one in part of the Invasion of the Empire. Once they take the Capital Planet the Empire will fall. For they would lose all will to fight which will cause them to surrender. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is an important battle and We are winning it and it has two Planets with life on it," said Arthur, "I heard one newly discovered Planet is like that of the Roman Empire which makes them primitive in way of technology for they still use stuff like swords and other stuff which was used in the Roman Empire in fact of course."

"Yes it sure is and once we win this battle the sooner we get to that Capital Planet," said Captain Picard, "I heard about a Planet that is like the time of the American Civil War so they use those kind of guns they used so in a battle the Civil War Planet would win it but let's hope that won't happen."

"That big Spaceship must be destroyed sooner than later so I say fire proton torpedoes," said Fern, "Or keep firing blasters at it which is not Plasma in fact of course."

"I say we should fire two of them plus the Solar energy blast which should get the job done," said Worf, "That weapons project you worked on is working out."

"Once we destroy that big Spaceship the sooner a hole will open up to send some ground forces there," said Brain, "I am now working on another weapons project we call Project Cinder which is a more powerful heat beam."

That Solar Beam they have now is powerful but the one he is working on is even more powerful heat beam than what they have right now. They know lasers won't work for it is pretty much just light and heat. They use them for Medical reasons such as LASIK as in laser eye surgery and to remove tattoos and freckles. Blasters use Plasma as in hot plasma to use in battle. Arthur is thinking about getting a Tattoo of the Starfleet symbol on his right arm and the Symbol of the United Federation of Planets on his left arm. They know that is his choice alone but some says go ahead and get them. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I will get them for my parents said it is up to me to get those two tattoos on my arms," said Arthur, "I am not afraid of the stuff they use to make them only to be removed by a laser which we use for medical reasons only for that is what they are used for and it won't hurt for very long plus I have a strong tolerance for pain so I will get them on my arm and three places I won't get a tattoo at is my private parts, feet, and behind."

"My parents also said I could and like you will be on my arms but opposite sides for both, " said Fern, "I won't get one on those body parts plus we're my nipples is at for I will get what these women here has on their chest once I reach puberty in fact of course."

"I know what she is talking about for I am indeed a woman in fact of course," said Beverly, "And getting tattoos of them two stuff on your arms is a good idea in fact of course."

"Those symbols you will get is a good idea for we use them in fact of course," said Riker, "And one bad place for a tattoo is the feet for they are sensitive even more than hands."

"If my parents say I can I will get those tattoos on my arms same as Arthur," said Francine, "I think they are a good idea for it is the Symbol we use sense we joined Starfleet."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	10. More new spaces built

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are on Earth in San Francisco having new spaceships built from ideas from four of them and those four is Arthur, Buster, Fern, and Brain. Two got theirs from dreams they had and the other two from Science fiction comic books. Two from the dreams is Arthur and Fern in fact of course. One they are glad was rejected got his from three toys he has. We see them talking about stuff like those new spaceships being built and other stuff like the next battle and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that they picked designs for new spaceships from four of us here in fact of course," said Arthur, "The next battle is for empty space between two Solar Systems and a win there for us will allow us to take over the near by Solar system to fight against them there helping the Underground to takeover that Planet they are on and we have a test in school soon and glad we are here today and glad we are going to go to Starfleet academy someday after we graduate from high school in fact of course."

"Glad we are going to win the war against the Empire we are fighting against," said Fern, "I got mine from a dream that I had for the first time in my time here and glad we are here building new spaceships to fight against the Empire in fact of course."

"I am glad that you kids are here and soon we will go to battle against the Empire," said Captain Picard, "One of three things will happen either they join us or join the Confederation or even pull together to form a new government independent from both."

"We are all glad you kids joined Starfleet and glad we found you all in your Planet," said Riker, "And glad you all joined Starfleet in fact of course."

"The next generation of heat beam got the go ahead to replace the current ones," said Brain , "I will someday be Captain of a Science spaceship in fact of course."

They are going to use them for the first time in the next battle which is for an entire Solar System which will be a blow to the Empire. They use that Planet to build spaceships for the Empire well one of two. A small group of people stole a Space ship from the Empire. They was hired by the United Federation of Planets to do just that. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will use those spaceships to fight against them instead of with them in fact of course," said Arthur, "That one weapon turned one prisoner of war into a child again."

"That is the plan and glad you kids joined Starfleet which is good you did," said Captain Picard, "And that one weapon there turned another one into a non anthropomorphic animals."

"When you found us we was more primitive now we have better technology," said George , "And with help from you I can over come my Dyslexia."

"Glad you kids joined Starfleet and I might be an Android but I understand," said Data, "And glad we found you kids and has you join us in fact of course."

"Glad we did join Starfleet for this is a good chance to do some exploring newly discovered Planets," said Sue Ellen, "Someday I will go to Starfleet academy."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	11. Sixth battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at the Sixth battle against the Empire who they are at war against. Imperial forces and navy can't win against the United Federation of Planets and the Confederation. They hope that the Empire will surrender to them so no more battles would take place. But the Empire won't surrender so the war must end with invasion of the Empire. Once the Alliance takes the Capital Planet the rest of the Empire will crumble. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the new Spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We are winning this battle as well as the war against the Empire and glad we joined Starfleet," said Arthur, "Those new spaceships are working good as in very good and powerful and I heard about a new school in Elwood City not sure what kind of is for it is pretty small so could be a Preschool, a Literacy school, or a school for GED classes and maybe you can tell me what kind of is."

"Yes we are winning this battle against the Empire and glad you kids joined Starfleet," said Captain Picard, "And yes those new spaceships are working out very well and it is a Literacy school which I know you kids don't need that for you can all read."

"Glad we are winning against that Empire and once we take the Capital Planet the war will be over," said Fern, "And I am glad those new Spaceships are working out very well and the Literacy school is for one's who can't read yet as in some adults."

"We will win the battle against the Empire for we have a bigger and better fleets," said Riker, "And Science fiction comic books is were some of those Spaceships which looks good by the way and the United Federation of Planets is having that Literacy school built."

"We will win the war against the Empire not just this battle in fact of course," said Brain, "And the next Generation of heat beams is working out as good as we hoped for maybe even better and I don't need to go to a Literacy school but one Homeless person I know is enrolled in it."

They destroyed the big spaceship punching a hole between Imperial spaceships allowing to send troops to help the Underground win. That is going on when they are in orbit around that Planet in fact. They won that battle allowing the Underground take control of that in with other former slaves and good people who wasn't slaves and arrested the Imperial Government of that Planet. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire which has the Underground fighters formed a Provisional government," said Arthur, "And I know a woman who can't read who is now enrolled in that Literacy school being built in Elwood City and I have a new design for a Spaceship I got from a Dream that I had."

"I also knew we would win the battle against the Empire thanks to you kids," said Captain Picard, "And Starfleet headquarters loves your designs for new spaceships in fact of course."

"Glad we will win the war against the Empire making the Empire part of us or the Confederation or a new faction," said Buster, "Glad we will have them vote in a special election on a Referendum which has three listed to put an X on and put it in a ballot box."

"Glad you kids joined Starfleet and it makes this Android feel more human," said Data, "I was built on Earth by Humans which is what they are and you kids are human like even though you are Anthropomorphic animals."

"I knew we would win the battle against the Empire in fact of course," said Francine, "And we are human like from our necks to our toes so we eat same food as humans eat."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	12. Test at school

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at school today for that test that they studied hard on. They know that they will someday go to Starfleet academy after High School. They have a fear that their parents would punish them if they fail that test. They know that they will get to design new spaceships and two of them got theirs from Dreams they had. The other three from Science Fiction comic books. We see them talking about stuff like that test and other stuff like maybe going to a reading class and other stuff in fact of course.

"I studied hard on the test we are about to do once that time comes and I hope I pass it in fact," said Arthur, "My parents wants me to learn Braille and sign language at reading class for some reason or other and I am not blind or deaf and my design for a new spaceship is from a dream that I had and if I fail the test my mom said she would hire a tutor for me and not sure who it would be for they have me a list of five and they are Brain, Fern, Catherine, Rubella, and Sue Ellen."

"Yes I am indeed a tutor and I will make sure you don't get Rubella and Catherine," said Fern, "And if I fail that test my parents would hire a tough tutor for me which wouldn't be fun at all for my parents gave me a list of five as in two here with us which is Arthur and Francine and my new to design for a new spaceship is from a dream that I has as well."

"I hope I pass the test for if I fail it my parents would both hire a tough tutor for me and I will be grounded," said Francine, "And make Catherine my tutor and my new spaceship design is from a Science Fiction comic book I have and I am a tutor myself."

"Don't worry about it for you all studied hard for the test so we will pass it," said Brain, "And my parents wants me to take Braille and sign language at reading class at the Library and not sure I want to for they have ways to make blind people see and deaf people hear so I don't know if we should take it or not."

"I hope I pass the test for if I fail it my parents would treat me like I am in prison," said Binky, "And my parents would also wants me to learn Braille and sign language for some reason or other."

They took the test and passed it and knowing their fears won't come true so they have nothing to worry about in fact of course. And they will talk to their parents about stuff like reading class to learn those two things. They don't see the point for they have devices to overcome some disabilities in fact of course. They have medicine to cure some viruses and even kidney failure. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I don't see the point mom for they have devices to help people with those two Disabilities in fact," said Arthur, "You know a special thing called the visor and special hearing aids and I passed that test at school today and you know Marina wears the visor now from her friend Geordi who like her is blind without it on. "

"It is something to learn about for you never know when you need to use them," said Mrs. Read, "And now these days people with them can have a good life."

"Learning those two things is a good idea for blind people can read Braille and deaf people use sign language," said Mr. Read, "And stuff is for free now so that includes classes."

"Calm down you two what Arthur said is true they have stuff to make them normal," said Thora, "And not sure He wants to take them for he will be on Starship Enterprise soon."

"I am also not sure why you want him to take Braille and sign language," said D.W., "And I will also go on Starship Enterprise soon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	13. Seventh battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at the seventh battle against the Empire in fact of course. It is for a Solar system in part of the invasion of the Empire. They see the new Spaceships there in that battle against the Empire. They want the Empire to free the slaves to continue to exist. The Empire doesn't want to send anyone to ask for peace so the war will continue. They know that the two major factions outside the Empire as in the United Federation of Planets and the Confederation. We are them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like possibly going to reading class at the Library and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are winning this battle against the Empire and next battle will be for a Space station," said Arthur, "My parents wants me to take Braille and sign language at the Library as in for reading class and I have an idea for a new spaceship I got from yet another dream I had and one person I know is running for representative for the council he happens to be a Representative for our country he has experience to get the job done right and he has ideas for new laws for the United Federation of Planets."

"We are on a winning streak in this war against the Empire in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "And not sure you kids should take them let me talk to your parents for we have ways to make blind people see and deaf people hear and one who I don't want on the council is running for it is that one Islamic man he wants Shira law."

"We will win the war against the Empire and I know the Empire doesn't want peace," said Fern, "I got my design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction movie I saw and one I don't want to win is running as a Communist for his ideas is for Dictatorship of the workers if you will."

"Glad we will win this battle against the Empire making the people there to be free," said Riker, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toys and we want that one Representative to win the Election for the council for he has good ideas for new laws that we want here."

"We will win the war as well against the Empire and it will end when we take the Capital Planet," said Brain, "I got my design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one running for it who I don't want is running as a member of a strange party that wants strange laws for the United Federation of Planets."

The one running as a Communist is from Cuba so he speaks Spanish as his native language and he will come In last place in fact of course. They won that battle against the Empire making the Underground as its provincial government in place ready for the Referendum election and hold free and fair Elections for various types from local to Galactic. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win the battle against the Empire making the Underground as is temporary Government," said Arthur, "And in the polls that Representative is in the lead and the next battle will be for a Space station and we found that Capital Planet we have six more battles before we go there in fact of course."

"None of us here wants that Muslim and that Communist to win the Election," said Captain Picard, "That one party is a party they have in a Country in Africa in fact of course."

"Glad we are on a winning streak in this war against the Empire in fact," said Sue Ellen, "And glad we joined Starfleet so we will help anyway we can."

"The Empire will fall apart once we take the Capital Planet making one of three things," said Data, "And one running for it is running as Monarchist in fact of course. "

"One running for it is running as a member of Aboriginal people party," said Buster, "They have a different kind of culture that of Australia for their natives."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	14. Newer spaceships

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in orbit around Earth seeing new spaceships being built from their designs for new spaceships. They know that they will have another battle this time for a Space station. A Victory there will pave the way to take a Solar System. They know that they will win the war against the Empire. They will have a test for Science class at school well time for Science anyway. They are glad a Spaceship by a boy won't be built is from his Science Fiction toys. We see them talking about stuff like them new spaceships and other stuff like school and other stuff in fact of course.

"Those new spaceships are from four of us which is myself, Fern, Francine, and Brain in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad designs from toys won't be picked as new spaceships for they will look like huge toys in space which will make us a laughing stock by our ally and our enemy and we will study for a coming Science test which is important and we are home schooled here in fact and glad we are here today seeing new spaceships being built in fact of course."

"We are glad you kids joined Starfleet and we will go to a newly discovered Planet we saw," said Captain Picard, "And glad you kids are part of our crew here on the Enterprise which is one of the best spaceships in Starfleet the military wing of the United Federation of Planets in fact of course."

"Glad no spaceship from toys in Starfleet for that would look silly and toy like," said Fern, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy UFO, and her right big toe which won't look good in fact of course."

"No one in Starfleet headquarters wants spaceships from toys and stuff like fingers and toes," said Riker, "I like the designs you kids make which is from Dreams, Science fiction comic books, Science Fiction movies, and Science Fiction TV shows."

"Glad we joined Starfleet and glad they picked from our ideas in fact," said Brain, "We are working on a new weapon project that I hope will make the war end faster."

Those new spaceships now has people on it ready for war against the Empire and that war will end once they take the Capital Planet of the Empire. The war against the Empire isn't done by the United Federation of Planets alone but also along side the Confederation. The Underground in that one Planet started to fight against Imperial forces there. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we will win the war against the Empire for we are here with the Confederation in fact of course," said Arthur, "And I heard that Planet has both Humans and insect people which gets along and ready to fight against the Empire."

"They could join the United Federation of Planets, the Confederation, or a new faction," said Captain Picard, "If it is a new one we hope it will be a form of Democracy."

"That is up to a Referendum they will vote on once the war against the Empire ends," said Sue Ellen, "I saw a ballot the new faction would be called the Outer Republic."

"Anyway they will have a Democracy but a new one would take time to blossom," said Data, "We hope they join either the United Federation of Planets or the Confederation."

"Glad we will have a good Government for that part of this Galaxy in fact," said George, "Glad new spaceships was picked from us here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	15. Eighth battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the eight battle against the Empire for a Space station in fact of course. New Spaceships is there for the good guys side for both the United Federation of Planets and the Confederation. One of three things will happen once the war against the Empire ends and they are joins the United Federation of Planets, the Confederation, and it a new faction called the Outer Republic. They know that they will have to invade the Capital Planet of the Empire to end the war. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have a combination of Starfleet and Confederation fleet," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Dream that I had and the voters will pick a new Mayor for Elwood City as well as other local government offices as well as Representative for the United Federation of Planets council and I want that one man who is a Representative for our Country for he has experience and good ideas."

"I know we will for the invasion of the Empire is going well in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "The one we want as your next Mayor of Elwood City is that School Board Member she has good ideas such as a new park, New schools, a new petting zoo, and a kids club."

"Yes we will win the battle against the Empire for that space station in fact," said Fern, "We also know that woman running for Mayor also wants to build a new Daycare center as well as stuff for Adults such as a new golf course and an adult daycare center."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have good new spaceships," said Riker, "Glad we found you kids and glad you joined Starfleet in fact of course."

"Glad we will win this battle against the Empire for we have good new spaceships and older spaceships," said Francine, "And one running for Mayor wants to bring back aspects of culture of the 1950's which we know won't work in the modern world and we want that School Board Member to be next Mayor of Elwood city."

The battle against the Empire is going well and won it and went in the Space station and put what remains of Imperial troops as Prisoners of war. They will soon go to that one Planet and vote in hopes of joining the United Federation of Planets. They know that the Empire is doomed. We still see them talking about stuff this time in that space station in fact of course.

"This is a nice Space station for it looks up to date in technology and next we go to that one Planet," said Arthur, "We hope they join the United Federation of Planets so we can use their technology and have them build spaceships and such and we found a room with a Spaceship inside of it lets go inside of it."

"It is a good one and yes we can check out that Spaceship now in fact," said Captain Picard, "And I hope they join the United Federation of Planets for I heard it is like your Planet in a way such as technology in fact of course."

"Glad we will win the war against the Empire for we have a more powerful fleets," said Brain, "And glad we joined Starfleet so we can help win wars in fact of course."

"We found a strange looking device of some kind not sure what it does until we test it," said Data, "You know on a Prisoner of war to see what it does."

"Looks some kind of weapon and we have one Government official who we tried and convicted," said Sue Ellen, "He was sentenced to Death so we can test it on him."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	16. Ninth battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in the ninth battle against the Empire for a Solar System in fact of course. New Spaceships is there for the good guys side for both the United Federation of Planets and the Confederation. The Underground took over a Police station and a fire station. As well as the Parliament building in fact of course. A small group of troops from Starfleet and Confederation troops arrived there to help the Underground. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like that Solar System and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire and once we destroy that huge spaceship in fact of course," said Arthur, "That Planet there is filled with humans and Anthropomorphic animals lives there and the Underground took control over an entire city and I have a new design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had and after High School we go to Starfleet academy in hopes of becoming Captains of our own spaceships and we hope to make contact with that one Planet we found and I wonder how we will be treated for that Planet has just humans and I am an Aardvark person but I am human like from my neck to my toes."

"Yes we will win the battle against the Empire and after it we can make contact with that Planet," said Captain Picard, "And they won't care you kids looks like animals for they think Aliens will be from Science Fiction movies as in Gray insect like people."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have better weapons," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science Fiction comic book I have and I don't know anyone who looks like what they think we would look like and I am a dog girl."

"Glad we will win this battle against the Empire for we have better people who knows what to do," said Riker, "And that Planet is in its 1950's so yes they think we would be insect like."

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we are working on new spaceships and weapons," said Brain, "We will see what form of Government they have for I hope it is a Democracy in fact of course."

They won that battle against the Empire and the Underground formed a Provisional government and will hold first elections very soon. First thing they will do is Draft a Constitution and ratify it in fact of course. They know that they will have an Election for a Referendum to decide their fate. On that Ballot is there things and they are The United Federation of Planets, Confederation, and a new Republic. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire now they are free to decide their own fate," said Arthur, "They are drafting a new Constitution and will ratify it and after the war against the Empire they will hold the Referendum election to decide their own fate to join the United Federation of Planets, the Confederation, or a new Republic in fact of course."

"I also knew we would win that battle against the Empire in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "And we will soon make contact with that one Planet in fact of course."

"We won the battle against the Empire and glad we joined Starfleet in fact," said Sue Ellen, "And that Referendum election will decide their fate in fact of course."

"Glad we will win the war against the Empire for they don't stand a chance against us," said Data, "And a rumor has it that some people their thinks we will look like that in Science Fiction comic books and movies in fact of course."

"We will go with you to make contact with that Planet so to prove we are like them," said Buster, "I understand that we will be the Aliens there instead of the other way around."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	17. At school again

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in School getting ready for today's lessons in fact of course. They will have a new thing at the Playground that looks like a spaceship. They want to go inside of it and it is set up as a fake steering wheel so they can act like they are in space. Only for the ones not in Starfleet in fact of course. Arthur and them is on the slides and then swings. We see them talking about stuff like that new thing on the Playground and other stuff like new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Starfleet headquarters helped the School Board to have that thing over there in fact of course," said Arthur, "One design I got for a new spaceship is from a Dream that I had last night and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from toys he has as in his toy rocket ship, toy UFO, and his toy airplane so it would look like three toys hooked up together which would make us look weak which we aren't for they would look like toys."

"It looks good over there and I see three kids getting in it and they are in the first grade," said Fern, "The design for a Spaceship I got from a Science Fiction comic book and one girl I know got her design for a Spaceship is from three jets hooked up together it is pretty good."

"Glad we are here today and that new thing there is a play set used for role play," said Brain, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science Fiction movie I saw and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, a jet, and a bit from his toy boat he uses in his bath so yes it is James."

"I am glad it is there for it can give some kids something fun to do in fact," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science Fiction comic book I have it is from my Grandparents and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, toy UFO, and a bit from her family car."

"I am glad we are here today and that new play set looks like a lot of fun," said Buster, "And my design for a new spaceship is from a Science Fiction movie I saw and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his right big toe."

They can tell some won't be picked like from body parts and toys those parts is like fingers and toes which they can show in public. Francine said Arthur has good looking feet and toes in fact of course. They know they can be barefoot in public for they have ten toes. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will make contact with that one Planet soon for right now Starship Enterprise is in orbit now," said Arthur, "They will take us after school today for they already got permission from my parents that I am part of Starfleet so we can go to that one Planet."

"My parents also said I can go there and I hope they join the United Federation of Planets so they can join Starfleet," said Sue Ellen, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science Fiction comic book I got from my parents."

"Glad we joined Starfleet because I love being with them as in our friends," said Jenna, " My design for a new spaceship is from a Science Fiction movie I saw. "

"Once school is over for today they will beam us up to Starship Enterprise," said Alex, "And look here comes three from the second grade and my design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had."

"Glad we joined Starfleet because we can go exploring and such in fact," said Binky, "My design for a new spaceship is a gay spaceship called the Rainbow express."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	18. Test

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in School for a test which they studied hard for in fact of course. They have a fear of they fail that test which is just that. They will hold the Election in April of this year. They hope that the Representative of their country gets elected to the Council. They also have ideas for new spaceships for Starfleet. They will have to do that test before the next bath against the Empire. We see them talking about stuff like that test and other stuff like the next Battle and other stuff in fact of course.

"I hope I pass that test for if I fail it my mom would hire a tutor for me which won't be very fun," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship got picked by Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco on Earth and we will hold the Election for the Council in the United Federation of Planets and we will soon go to that one Planet that we found and we will arrive there and see what Aliens really looks like and I admit we will be the Aliens there for we happen to be Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"If I fail the test my parents would hire a tough tutor for me in fact of course," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from that comic book got picked by Starfleet headquarters and not sure what their reaction would be when they see us that we look nothing like what they expect for we look like animals."

"I have a fear of I fail the test that my parents would not only hire a tough tutor by also be grounded," said Binky, "My design for a new spaceship wasn't picked maybe because it is for Gays and Lesbians in fact of course."

"If I fail the test my parents would hire Catherine to be my tutor in fact," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters and yes we look like animals for we are Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"Don't worry we will pass the test for we are part of study club which is what we do," said Brain, "Yes we would be the Aliens on that Planet and we evolved different yet somewhat the same as humans."

They knew all their lives that they are Anthropomorphic animals for they see themselves in the mirrors to see they are human from the neck to their toes. They eat the same food as humans and their heads are different and has a thin layer of fur. It covers them from their heads to their toes. Besides that they have the same organs from their skin to inside organs. Most never saw their skin except for some such as Arthur and D.W. and others who had cuts. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Our skin under our fur is pale so I think that is why we have fur to protect our skin from sunburn," said Arthur, "Glad that we passed out test now we won't be getting tough tutors for I think they would hire a tough tutor for me who just happens to be a mean Substitute teacher who works as a tutor most of the time and glad that most of our ideas for picked as new spaceships."

"I had a cut before so yes I saw my pale skin and glad we have a thin layer of fur on our bodies," said Fern, "I am glad that they picked my design for a new spaceship."

"I never seen my skin but I am a careful person so I avoid cuts at all cost I am afraid of blood," said Jenna, "I have no ideas for new spaceships for not good at it."

"I knew all my life that we are Anthropomorphic animals for I am a cat," said Sue Ellen, "And glad my idea for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters."

"I knew all by life I have a thin layer of fur covering us from our heads to toes," said Buster, "Glad we eat the same food as humans for I can't imagine eating what regular animals eat."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	19. Tenth battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at the tenth battle against the Empire for an entire Solar System. It is part of the invasion of the Empire and that Planet with life is used for its natural resources. Which includes metal to use to build spaceships. A Victory there will be a big blow to the Empire. The Underground is on the move to try to take over the Planet. With help from the United Federation of Planets and the Confederation they can and will takeover that Planet. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have a larger fleet plus more troops and such," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Dream that I had which is were I get my ideas from for it is an original design which is what is needed in my mind and glad we joined Starfleet because we get to fight in battle against our enemies and do some exploring to have new members in the United Federation of Planets so they can join Starfleet."

"Yes we will win it and that design for a new spaceship looks very good," said Captain Picard, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his family car, and a bit from his toy UFO which won't be picked."

"Once we destroy that huge spaceship we can send troops to help the Underground," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, a jet, and a bit from her family car."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire and we will also win the war," said Riker, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from his toy rocket ship."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire and we will also win the war," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three toys she has."

They destroyed that huge spaceship allowing them to send troops from the United Federation of Planets and the Confederation in fact. After that they won the battle in space and on the skies and surface. The Underground set up a Provisional government there in fact. Rumors have it that underground in caverns has intelligent life. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire and I heard a rumor of giant lizard or mole people lives underground there," said Arthur, "One source says they are mole people that is almost blind for moles have poor eye sight and so poor glasses won't work on them in what is called Legally blind and we should go check it out to see if it is real or just a rumor."

"I also knew we would win the battle against the Empire in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "And I heard the same rumor you heard and yes we will go check it out."

"Glad we won the battle against the Empire and I knew we would in fact," said Brain, "I heard that they are mole people who lives underground in deep caverns we will check it out."

"We will win the war against the Empire and we all heard about that rumor," said Data, "And we heard the rumor about mole people living in deep caverns."

"And I am also glad we won the battle against the Empire in fact of course," said George, "And if they are mole people living underground they could join Starfleet with the humans there."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	20. New Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They have landed on that new Planet and will soon come out of it. Outside the people there are holding a sign that shows that Gray Alien from Science Fiction. No one there looks like that for most is Humans. As well as an Android, A Klian, and Anthropomorphic animals. They know that Aliens they know don't look like the one on the sign. They are Human like in they walk in two legs, ears the same food, and same organs both outside and inside. We see them talking about stuff as they exit the Spacecraft.

"We don't look anything like that on the sign for I am an Anthropomorphic Aardvark in fact," said Arthur, "But the thing is I eat same food as humans which you all happens to be and no one in the United Federation of Planets looks like the Aliens on that sign for we are human like in what we sound like, walk, eat, drink, and same organs from skin to inside organs such as brain, heart, lungs, you name it and we have come to ask the people of your Planet to join the United Federation of Planets so some can join Starfleet."

"We seen movies that has Aliens looks like this on the sign but we see you are humans, and human like," said a boy, "Now we know better than that now that we met all of you."

"No one I know looks like that on the sign for that is in Science Fiction," said Captain Picard, "And yes we want your Planet to join the United Federation of Planets and some will join Starfleet so you can get Defense from the Empire that we are at war with."

"That was the idea of my Brother here who is the one that is holding it," said the Mayor, "He happens to be a comic book artist and writer so it was his idea."

"Most people in the Galaxy are human like and some are really are true humans," said Fern, "And we want to meet with your leaders such as Presidents and the like to join the United Federation of Planets in fact of course."

They met with them and the people voted to join the United Federation of Planets so some joined Starfleet in fact of course. They have a Prototype spaceship and it was approved by Starfleet headquarters. One type of people looks like Bigfoot in fact of course. But no one they know looks like the one on the sign. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"No one in the United Federation of Planets and the military wing called Starfleet looks like that," said Arthur, "And no Spaceship we have looks like a saucer making strange noises for we are the Aliens here we have regular Spaceships which is various on how they look and how powerful they are in fact of course."

"Glad you people joined the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet," said Captain Picard, "Some people of that Planet they are from came up with Stealth Spaceship which is a huge flying wing that is hard to see in the background of space."

"I am glad I can join Starfleet and be on a Spaceship which is that Prototype is," said a boy, "And now we can build more new spaceships and I at first thought you looked like that one on the sign do to my Uncle here in fact of course."

"We will talk to him to tell him no one we know looks like the one in that sign," said Riker, "And soon you can elect a Representative on our Council like they will do on their Planet."

"He means well but he starts to believe the stuff he writes and draws," said the Mayor, "I just might run for the council on the election we will have for it."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	21. Bedtime story and talk

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are on the Enterprise in bed waiting for a bedtime story by Captain Picard himself. He might be from France but has a British accent. That will give the Bedtime story more fun in fact of course. They will go to sleep themselves so they stop by he Spaceship in the territory of the United Federation of Planets so they will be safe. They will go to a battle for a Space station between two Solar Systems which is one away from the Imperial Capital Planet. We see them talking about stuff like that bedtime story they will soon have read to and other stuff like the next battle and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love bedtime stories they help me sleep well for it is good for my mind in fact of course," said Arthur, "The next battle against the Empire is for a Space station and we can take that one then take that Solar system and then two more battles should end the war against the Empire for what is left will crumble and in surrender and no more fighting unless peace talks open up which is unlikely and I heard something about a great labourer man who is on Earth right now that he could come to visor us in fact of course."

"It is good for all children for I have Mody Dick which is a mean whale by Herman Melville," said Captain Picard, "And that next battle against the Empire will be for a Space station and that great Labourer man will come to visit us here on the Enterprise he heard about you kids he wants to meet you all so to helping Starfleet the military wing of the United Federation of Planets which is Democratic."

"I love poetry best but I also love the classics such as that and most others," said Fern, "I will put together a poetry book so other people can read them and the next battle against the Empire will be for a Space station and I want to meet the great Labourer man for I heard about him in fact of course."

"Your poems are very good for you are so good at it and you are good kids," said Riker, "The next battle against the Empire will be for a Space station and the great Labourer man heard about you kids helping us to bring Starfleet up so we can't lose a war you know make unlikely to be invaded."

"She always loved writing poetry and she is also a Detective I help her," said George, "The next battle against the Empire will be for a Space station and that great Labourer man sounds like an interesting person in fact of course."

He will now read them chapter one of that book he has for he likes the classics which are still read and still being printed in fact of course. Only books still not printed sold less than what they hoped for. Some books are so bad they are banned and being illegally printed and sold on the Dark Web. He asked them in a nice way to stay away from the Dark Web for it has online black markets. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"My parents are also against the Dark Web for they know it is full of Criminals and crime in fact of course," said Arthur, "And that was a good chapter of that book and I read it before from begging to the end and saw that movie many times for that DVD belongs to me for I now have a TV in my bedroom at home with a DVD player and such in fact of course."

"Glad you kids won't go on the Dark Web and here is the thing only stuff like TOR and other ones like it," said Captain Picard, "It is one of my favorite books as in Moby Dick in fact of course."

"One neighbor I know said he gets on the Dark Web so my parents said stay away from him," said Brain, "And my favorite books is for smart people like myself for I can read advanced college books."

"The Dark Web is dangerous for it is full of Criminals and crime so yes don't go on it," said Worf, "And we should all go to bed for we have a battle against the Empire tomorrow as part of the invasion of the Empire."

"Glad we don't allow us to go on the Dark Web but has nothing against the Deep Web," said Bud, "And I will sleep good tonight for I am tired."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	22. Battle for a Space station

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in a battle against the Empire for a Space station so they can use it and the ship's left to fight them more. They will have new spaceships built so they can use them. They know that they will win the war against the Empire and then Solar Systems will vote in a Referendum Election to decide their fate. It is a three way referendum to vote for The United Federation of Planets, the Confederation, or a new faction called the Outer Republic. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have more spaceships than them and an Alliance," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his toy rocket ship so it won't be picked for no designs from toys allowed for they would look toy like in appearance which would make us a laughing stock from our allies and our enemy."

"We know your design for a new spaceship will be picked for it looks powerful and fast," said Captain Picard, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from three of his toys and glad we found you kids and your other Anthropomorphic animals and joined Starfleet and The United Federation of Planets."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire and take that space station," said Fern, "And my design for a new spaceship is from a comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and a bit from her doll house."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire and take that space station over there," said Riker, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his family car, and a bit from his bike in fact of course."

"We will win this battle for we have allies and we don't in fact of course," said Francine, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three toys she has so it won't be picked for we know the rules and they don't."

They won that battle against the Empire and took over that space station and they went inside of it and now going to use it in fact. They found three spaceships there they can and will use in the war. They don't know if it will end after they take the Capital Planet. For they found a backup plan to move the Capital to a stronghold Planet. We still see them talking this time in that Space station.

"Glad we won the battle against the Empire and I knew we would for we had the advantage," said Arthur, "And we will win the war against the Empire for we have allies and they don't and we know that the next battle will be for a Solar System and this is a nice looking Space station and those three spaceships are fighters not like these Spaceships here except a few fighters of our own."

"I also knew we would win this battle against the Empire now we are here," said Captain Picard, "I know there graduated from Starfleet academy who can use those three fighters."

"We will win the war against the Empire for like you said we have the advantage," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her doll house, and a bit from a Diesel submarine used in the Korean War."

"Glad we won the battle against the Empire for we have the Advantage," said Data, "One human boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, his toy UFO, and a bit from his nose in fact of course."

"We will win the war against the Empire for we have the Advantage in fact," said George, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a bomber, a fighter jet, and a bit from a transistor."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	23. The Election

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are having the Election for a Representative for the Council of the United Federation of Planets plus for their United Planet Government. Not the only Planet holding one two other Planets are as well. They will be lead by a Prime Minister who they want to be their Prime Minister is Secretary of the Interior. They know that only three are running for Prime Minister the other two is a member of the House of Commons of Canada and Minster of Health of Russia. We see them talking about stuff like that Election and other stuff like new spaceships and other stuff in fact.

"That Election is a big deal and here we are here at school today getting ready for our assignments," said Arthur, "I want our Representative for the Council of the United Federation of Planets to be our Representative for our Country to be elected to that and Starfleet headquarters picked my design for a new spaceship for they see how powerful it is as well as how fast it will be and someday we will go to Starfleet academy after High School for we can become Officers of spaceships in fact of course."

"He will be Elected to it for he has the best chance of winning it and the Secretary of the interior to be Prime Minister," said Fern, "Once we met them out Technology improved a whole lot now we can go to Starfleet academy after High School."

"My parents said that our Democratic party will have the Majority in our United Planet Government House and Senate," said Brain, "Glad we met them for now we have lots of new technology that we are much better off."

"The other political parties are the Republican party, Labor Party, Conservative party, and a few others," said Francine, "Our Representative will be Elected to the Council of the United Federation of Planets and someday we will go to Starfleet academy after High School to become Officers in fact of course."

"We will also have a Prime Minister to lead the United Planet Government," said Mr. Ratburn, "Me and Patrick wants the Democratic party to have the Majority in both houses of Congress of the Planet in fact of course."

The results came in that Representative will serve in the Council of their United Federation of Planets which they are happy about. The Secretary of the Interior will be their first Prime Minister. They are glad that no Communist was Elected except in five Countries but not the Majority. They know that it is part of meeting with Captain Picard and them. The United Nations building will be used for something else for their Planetary Government is in Los Angeles for that was voted on between that as well as Belfast and St. Petersburg. We still see them talking after the results came in as in Arthur and his family.

"I am happy about the results of the Election for it went in our favor in fact of course," said Arthur, "And Los Angeles will be our capital of our United Planetary Government over a place in Russia and Northern Ireland which I hoped that Elwood city or Crown City was in the running but it is in our Country."

"Same here and glad that our Democratic party will hold majority in both houses of Congress," Mrs. Read, "There is only five Communist serves in the House of representatives and one in the Senate."

"Glad that we won't have a Communist Government which won't bring in Autocratic Socialism," said Mr. Read, "No true Communist nations have existed for it is Autocratic Socialism."

"I remember that form of Government failed in Eastern Europe and fall of the Soviet Union," said Thora, "At least we have a company based here in Elwood City that uses the new technology to make more advanced technology."

"I am happy about the results of the Election went in our favor in fact," said D.W., "Just glad we won't have Autocratic Socialist Government in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	24. Another victory

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at a battle for a Solar System with them fighting in space with the Underground and a small group from Starfleet and the Confederation on the ground. That is to insure victory for the good guys over the Empire. The Imperial forces have no chance of winning. The people of the Empire wants the Empire to ask for a cease fire. That way the Empire can still exist but in a smaller form. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have allies and the Empire doesn't in fact," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Dream that I had last night so I drew it here as you can see it is called the Red giant battleship named after the type of star so it is that kind of red hot the kind used by Socialist and Communist and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his family car, and a bit from his toy UFO which we know won't be picked for no designs from toys allowed."

"You are correct we will win this battle against the Empire for just like you said," said Captain Picard, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and a bit from his parents toaster in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have a larger fleet and forces," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her family car, a fighter jet, and a bit from a jetpack in fact of course."

"You kids are right we will win this battle against the Empire in fact of course," said Riker, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from three of his toys as in his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit a his toy ship he uses in his bath."

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have more people and spaceships," said Brain, "My design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from his right big toe."

They win that battle putting Imperial Government Officials under arrest putting the Underground in charge in a Provisional government. They are going to have Constitutional conventions like the others. They know that they will continue the war unless the Empire ask for a cease fire. The Emperor himself said he wants to move the Capital to a stronghold Planet. That means he wants to continue the war. We still see them talking about stuff this time on that Planet.

"I knew we would win this battle against the Empire and once this war is over they will hold that referendum Election," said Arthur, "And I hope we can build new spaceships soon for we know that two more battles could end the Empire but if they move the Imperial Capital to another Planet in fact of course."

"I also knew we would for Imperial forces are weak same as their fleet," said Captain Picard, "We know that the Referendum Election has three things in the Ballot they are the United Federation of Planets, the Confederation, and Outer Republic."

"I knew we would win the battle against the Empire for we are stronger in fact," said Sue Ellen, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, a fighter jet, and a bit from her toy UFO."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire for we have allies they don't," said Data, "I knew we would the know how to win battles with little to no loss in our side."

"I also knew we would win the battle against the Empire for we are stronger than them," said Jenna, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	25. Powerful new spaceships

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are in orbit around the Earth watching new spaceships being built. That includes the Red Giant which is named after that kind of star. Starfleet headquarters picked it for it looks powerful and fast with lots of fire power. It is a good new spaceship and once it is built a crew will be picked with a first date being it's first Captain. That Captain is from Earth named David Harrison and it's first mate being an Aardvark man named Chad Anderson. We see them talking about stuff like those new Spaceships and other stuff like the next battle and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad they picked my design for a new spaceship the Red Giant for they see how powerful and fast it is," said Arthur, "The next battle will be for a Space station which we found and that should pave the way to take the Capital Planet of the Empire and there is a chance we will win the war then and there but they could flee to a stronghold Planet to make it the Capital Planet of what remains of the Empire and at school we will have a math test so we should study for it as soon as possible in fact of course."

"Those new spaceships will get the job done for they are powerful and fast," said Captain Picard, "You kids are helping us win wars against our enemies and I hope the war ends with us taking the Capital Planet of the Empire and we can help you kids study for that test in fact of course."

"Glad they picked them which means pages from Science Fiction to become reality," said Fern, "For my design for a new spaceship is from a Science Fiction comic book I have and yes we could use help to study for that test."

"You kids knows how to design new spaceships so I am proud of you all," said Riker, "Yes those new Spaceships will be good in battle against the Empire in the war and yes we can help you kids study for that test in fact of course."

"Glad that one's based on toys and body parts wasn't picked for they would look strange," said Francine, "For three body parts was put in design of new spaceships are fingers, toes, and noses and we can use help to study for that test."

Those new spaceships was built and ready for war against the Empire and they are going off to that space station for battle against them. The Red Giant is going to be almost unstoppable for how powerful and fast it is with lots of fire power. They tested it on a Spaceship that is done being used and it works. They know those new Spaceships will do good in battle. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that they will do well in battle against the Empire for we know how to design for new spaceships," said Arthur, "The ones I designed was from Dreams that I had about new spaceships and we will soon study for that test with help from our friends here and we are ready to fight the Empire for that Space station and glad we joined Starfleet because we are learning a lot faster than before."

"We are ready for that battle against the Empire for that Space station," said Captain Picard, "We will be glad to help you kids study for that test to make sure you all pass it.'

"Glad they are ready for war against the Empire for the battle for a Space station, " said Sue Ellen, "I hope this war ends soon with victory for us in fact of course."

"You kids are helping us win battles and wars so I sometimes wish I was a human not an Android," said Data, "And your Council member will take office in a week."

"Glad our designs for Spaceships is being picked and they are more powerful than we first thought," said George, "And glad our Planet joined The United Federation of Planets and glad we joined Starfleet because we are having lots of fun "

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	26. Another victory 2

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at battle against the Empire over a Space station in fact of course. Victory there will pave way to take the Capital Planet of the Empire. The war against the Empire could end very soon or have a Cease fire signed. The Empire shows no signs of opening peace talks to end the war. They know they will help the Underground take control of that Planet. Last thing they want us to destroy that Planet using the Ultimate weapon that has the power to destroy an entire Planet. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new spaceships and other stuff.

"We will win the battle against the Empire for that Space station and take their Capital Planet," said Arthur, "I have a new design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had last night I call it the Mean Hornet it is fast and powerful it would get the job done and glad our Planet joined The United Federation of Planets and Starfleet the military of The United Federation of Planets and after High School we will go to Starfleet academy to become Officers and we have our test on Monday morning in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have allies and they don't," said Captain Picard, "And that Spaceship you had a Dream about looks fast and powerful I like how it looks and yes you kids will go to Starfleet academy after High School."

"I know we will win this battle against the Empire and I hope they don't flee from battle," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and I will love going to Starfleet academy after High School it sounds like a good school."

"We will win this battle against the Empire for just like Fern said Starfleet academy is a good school," said Riker, "I went to Starfleet academy and you see I am an Officer here."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire and take that Space station," said Francine, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her nose and we will go to Starfleet academy after High School for it sounds like a good school in fact of course."

They know that girl won't have her design picked for a new spaceship for it is based on toys and her own nose she is a Rabbit girl. They win that battle against the Empire and entered that Space station in Victory. They saw three fighters and some hand held weapons. The Emperor and his family along with half of the Nobles to a stronghold Planet for they fled in fear. The Underground started to fight against the Empire in small scale combat like from Windows and doors. We still see them talking this time in that Space station.

"Now that we have this Space station we can now go help the Underground take control over that Planet," said Arthur, "We found three fighters and some hand held weapons which will help us win the war against the Empire and we will study for the rest so we can pass it for my parents would hire a tough tutor for me if I fail it and Starfleet headquarters picked my design for the Mean Hornet so now it will be built in orbit around Earth."

"I knew we would win this battle against the Empire for we have more Spaceships than them," said Captain Picard, "We can use the fighters and hand held weapons so we should win that battle against the Empire sooner than later."

"We like the stuff we found here such as those fighters and hand held weapons," said Sue Ellen, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have."

"You kids are helping us win battles and wars so glad we found you kids and your Planet," said Data, "I know a boy who got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from his bike."

"Soon we will win the war against the Empire for they won't give up until the Imperial family is dead or captured," said George, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction movie that I have it is from when my Grandparents was children."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	27. Fun at the park

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at the park on their Planet in Elwood City having a good time. They will play with the Adults watching them play while sitting on the park benches. That is because they have been a rumor of a Kidnapper around. That they haven't got him yet. They know that if true those Adults would protect them there in the park. They saw an ugly looking green can just parked there so that could be them. For it looks like more than one person in it. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like the next battle against the Empire which could end the war and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is the best park in Elwood City for it has the best playgrounds and a good soccer field and such," said Arthur, "I hope them people in that van could be the Kidnappers but isn't bothering us and the next battle against the Empire could end the war against the Empire unless they fled in fear which could keep the war going or in best case scenario they ask for a cease fire and looks like the van is opening up our came two people well it is just his parents so they aren't the Kidnappers so could be just a rumor."

"Yes I agree with you best park in Elwood City and yes those are his mom and dad," said Captain Picard, "That kid just happens to be James for Molly came with them and I hope the Empire falls once we take control of that Planet."

"I love this park for it has a good Baseball field here for Baseball is a good sport," said Fern, "Also has a good soccer field and a good Football field and I hope that the next battle against the Empire is the last for if we take the Imperial family but if they fled in fear that makes them look like Cowards."

"It is a good park and glad we found you kids and your Planet in fact," said Riker, "And I hope that the next battle against the Empire is the last and that rumor could be just that a rumor."

"Best park in Elwood City and one of my favorite parks is in St. Louis as in Forrest Park," said Sue Ellen, "It happens to be bigger than Central park in New York City and I hope next battle against the Empire is the last."

They see no signs of the Kidnappers proving they are either just a rumor or if they are in one of the other two parks in Elwood City. They hope it is just a rumor that would be the best case scenario. Some say to many Adults in that park so could be in another park. Some say that it is just a rumor started up by a Prankster. They are ready for the next battle against the Empire when they takeover the Capital Planet of the Empire. We still see them talking about stuff.

"I think it is just a rumor that was started up by a Prankster for I heard nothing about any kidnapping," said Arthur, "I hope it is just a rumor for if true then Adults are keeping them away and I hope that next battle against the Empire is the the last one for war is bad for people gets killed for that is how war is like and then they can vote on their fate on either The United Federation of Planets, The Confederation, or a new faction called The Outer Republic."

"All signs point towards it being just a rumor that was started up by a Prankster," said Captain Picard, "And I hope that the next battle against the Empire will be the last one in this war."

"I think it is just a rumor started up by a Prankster for I see no Kidnappers," said Francine, "I hope that the next battle against the Empire is the last one in this war and we should ask Fern, George, and Buster to investigate who started it."

"Lets hope it is just a rumor that was started up by a Prankster but if true then Adults keeps them away," said Data, "I was built on Earth to become more human like."

"I hope it is just a rumor but if true then let the Police deal with them in fact," said Brain, " I hope that the next battle against the Empire is the last one for war can go on for a long time. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	28. They won again

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at battle the Empire for their Capital Planet. The Imperial family fled from that Planet with two Nobles. They went to the stronghold Planet were their support is stronger. They have a backup Imperial Palace there so they can continue the war against the Alliance. They know that the war will continue until they takeover that Planet they fled to. Arthur and them knows that the war against the Empire will continue. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that we will win this battle against the Empire but the war will continue in fact of course," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had and yes we will continue the war against the Empire and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from his toy UFO so we know it won't be picked for they said no designs from toys and body parts for it is for war not for show and who wants to see a flying finger or toe for it wouldn't look right."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire and once we destroy that huge spaceship we can win faster," said Captain Picard, "And one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his bike, and a bit from his nose it won't be picked."

"I know we will win the battle against the Empire for we have allies they don't," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, her toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house do it won't be picked for based on three toys."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have the advantage," said Riker, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from two fighter jets and a bit from a Nuclear missile."

"Glad we will win this battle against the Empire for we have the advantage," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three toys she has."

They won that battle against the Empire for they have the advantage and the will to win plus their slaves are rising up against their master's. They along with regular people are against the Empire. They will win the war against the Empire for they have the advantage. They have six advantages and two disadvantages. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won the battle against the Empire now the Underground setup a provisional government," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction I he saw and we have former slaves fighting the Empire so they are on our side for we are against the Empire in fact of course."

"Yes we won the battle against the Empire for we had the advantages," said Captain Picard, "We will also win the war against the Empire and one other boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, toy UFO, and a bit from his family car."

"Glad we won that battle against the Empire I knew we would win it," said Sue Ellen, "One girl I know I got her design for a new spaceship from her bike, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from her right big toe."

"Glad we found you kids and your other Anthropomorphic animals you help us," said Data, "What I like about you kids is your a good type of Aliens."

"We are indeed a good type of people and we knew all along we are animal people," said George, "We will win this battle against the Empire in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	29. The math test

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at school today for it is time for that test that they studied hard for. They will pass that test for they did study hard for in fact of course. They also have a fear that what their parents would do if they fail it. All that is is just fear nothing more nothing less. They know that another battle against the Empire is coming unless peace talks open. They will have lots of fun in battle against the Empire to see the new Spaceships in action. It is for a small Space station based on the International space station. We see them talking about stuff like that test and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"I hope we pass that test for if I fail it my parents would hire a tough tutor for me in fact," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a jetpack, and a bit from his toy UFO and let's hope we pass that math test for what our parents could do to us for that is my biggest fear for a tough tutor would be no fun at all in fact of course."

"I hope I pass the math test for my parents would also hire a tough tutor for me," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three toys she has which is a toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from her doll house."

"I am sure we will pass that test for all you are talking about is just fear," said Brain, "My design for a new spaceship is from my own imagination and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a blimp, and a bit from his toy UFO."

"I hope I pass that math test for my parents would ground me for a week with a tough tutor," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, her toy rocket ship, and a bit from her nose."

"I hope I pass the math test for my parents would also do the same thing to me," said Buster, "My design for a new spaceship I got from a Science Fiction movie I saw and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a commercial jet, a blimp, and a bit from his toy ship he has he uses in his bath."

They passed that test and glad they did because they did study hard for it and they had a fear what they think their parents would do. They know that after High School they will go to Starfleet academy. They need good grades to help them pass Starfleet academy. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We passed that math test so our fear won't come true for a tough tutor would be no fun at all," said Arthur, "One other boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his right big toe which won't look good for it would have a toy and a body part."

"Glad passed that test for if I would have failed it my parents would hire a tough tutor for me," said Sue Ellen, "My design for a new spaceship from a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three stuff inside her house."

"I am glad we passed that test for if I would have failed it my parents would ground me," said Alex, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a jetpack, and a bit from his toy UFO."

"Glad I passed that math test for my parents would have hired a tough tutor if I failed it," said Marina, "Wearing this visor allows Next I see stuff for I never had eyesight until then for I was born blind."

"Glad we passed that math test for my parents would not allow me to have fun," said Maria, "And glad we can go home happy for we passed that test."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	30. Recess and new crew members

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at school today for it is time for recess they are having fun there. They know that they will go to battle against the Empire in a day or two. They know that Starfleet headquarters picked five of their designs for new spaceships. They are from Arthur, Fern, Francine, Buster, and Brain. They will have lots of fun in the next battle against the Empire. They will see them new spaceships there. We see them talking about stuff like recess and other stuff like the new Spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are at recess at school today having lots of fun with all of us who joined are playing together," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship is being built by Starfleet headquarters as in the Labor people which includes the great Labor man who we met he is a good guy and he worked for Starfleet for many years and we passed that math test so our parents won't hire tough tutors for us for that is what I am afraid they would do to us just for if we fail just one year as in hire tough tutors for us in fact of course."

"I love recess for we have new and better playground equipment as in added to it," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship is being built by Starfleet Labor force and glad I passed that math test for my parents would have hired a tough tutor for me."

"Recess is one of my favorite parts of school the other is lunch time in fact," said Buster, "My design for a new spaceship is being built by Starfleet Labor force and my mom would have hired a tough tutor for me if I would have failed it."

"I love recess for we have lots of fun and glad we are here in school today," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship is being built by Starfleet Labor force and glad that they won't have Catherine be my tutor for you know how she is."

"I also love recess and I heard that we could expand the school and add three new classes," said Brain, "What all you have is fear for they didn't tell us those stuff and my design for a new spaceship is being built by Starfleet Labor force."

Those new spaceships was built and ready for war and they are ready to go on the Enterprise for they are going to battle against the Empire. They beamed them aboard the Enterprise and they already have permission from the school and parents. People of the Empire are trying to find a way to get rid of Imperial rule or try to make them ask for a cease fire. This time they took three more kids with them. They saw them how they did in that UFO play set which impressed them. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad to see all of you here again on the Enterprise and glad we all passed that math test," said Arthur, "My new design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from a fighter jet and off we go to battle against the Empire."

"Glad we have you kids with us and someday you kids will go to Starfleet academy after High School," said Captain Picard, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from his bike."

"I see more kids joined Starfleet because we all saw how good they did in that play set," said Sue Ellen, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from his toy rocket ship, a blimp, and a bit from her tiara."

"I am glad you kids joined Starfleet because your Planet joined The United Federation of Planets," said Worf, "My has a new spaceship from my design as in the Kligons."

"Glad they got picked by Starfleet headquarters with help from all of us," said Bud, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	31. A big battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Empire for a Solar System which have help from the Underground. They know that the Empire is doomed for Starfleet and Confederation troops along with Underground forces. They will win that battle against the Empire and a riot took place at the new capital of that Empire which allowed an Underground to form there. The people wants the Empire to ask for a Cease fire. The Imperial forces has no chance against the Alliance with Underground forces are to many for them to handle. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have more troops and Spaceships than them," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters and we know that no designs from body parts and toys will be picked for those would be bad designs for spaceships and glad that we joined Starfleet because our Planet joined The United Federation of Planets and we found that new Capital Planet it is in the center of the Empire after many battles in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire and glad you kids joined Starfleet," said Captain Picard, "Your member of our Council already had three bills passed."

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have the Advantage," said Fern, "Glad to see Spaceships from pages of Science Fiction comic books for some was from mine and glad our Planet joined The United Federation of Planets in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we know the Empire is Doomed," said Riker, "Those new spaceships are doing a great job in battle against the Empire."

"Glad we will win this battle against the Empire for we have the advantage," said Brain, "These new spaceships are doing well in battle against the Empire for thanks to us and we are working on a new weapons project."

They won that battle against the Empire putting the Underground in control of that Planet creating a Provisional government there. The Empire won't ask for a Cease fire for they are to stubborn. They are glad that they won the battle against the Empire in fact of course. But one person decided to shoot the Emperor which killed him in cold blood. Which made his son the new Emperor in fact of course. The one who killed him also killed himself rather than be arrested. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire and we know that the Empire is Doomed," said Arthur, "Next battle will be for a Space station which will allow us to go go to battle for an entire Solar System and at school they will have a History test for it is what our teacher Mr. Ratburn does. "

"I also knew we would win that battle against the Empire and yes the Empire is Doomed," said Captain Picard, "And we will help you kids study hard for the History test even though it is about your Planet not mine but we can help you anyways."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire for we have allies they don't," said Sue Ellen, "My design for a new spaceship is over there in fact of course."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire for we are awesome," said Data, "Yes we can help you kids study hard for the History test about your Planet."

"I also knew we would win that battle against the Empire in fact of course," said Jenna, "And we will study for the History test with the help from all of you here."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	32. Huge win and ideas

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic animals. And they will eat the same food as them. They will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Empire for a Solar System which have help from the Underground. They are in a battle for a huge Space station. They know it has an experimental spaceship there so a victory there they will get that Spaceship. They destroyed the huge spaceship causing three med sized spaceships and five small spaceships to surrender. The crew of them spaceships are now Prisoners of war. Those spaceships will be part of a new faction or part of Starfleet or Confederation fleet. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire and that experimental Spaceship will be ours," said Arthur, "My new design for a new spaceship is from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a toy UFO, and a bit from a transistor and we have a History test to study for after we won this battle against the Empire in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have the advantage," said Captain Picard, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from three toys he has."

"We still win this battle against the Empire for we have allies and they don't," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from a comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear Submarine, And a bit from her doll house."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have allies and the advantage," said Riker, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear missile, and a bit from his bike."

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have the advantage," said Brain, "My design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had last night and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Nuclear Submarine, his family car, and a bit from his toy UFO so we know it won't be picked."

They won that battle against the Empire and saw the Experimental spaceship and they will test it out on a small spaceship no longer used. They want to see how it works so they can use it in fact. They are in that Space station and found two fighters there as well as some hand held weapons and computers. They might be big computers but uses transistors instead of vacuum tubes. For they know that transistors are better than vacuum tubes. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a huge Space station and we hope that Experimental Spaceship works as good as we hope," said Arthur, "We will use it against the Empire instead of for the Empire for we will use those fighters for sure in fact of course."

"I knew we would win this battle against the Empire now we can help end the Empire," said Captain Picard, "We will test that Experimental Spaceship on a small spaceship we no longer use."

"I am glad we joined Starfleet because our Planet joined The United Federation of Planets," said Sue Ellen, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three toys she has."

"I knew we would win the Empire now the Space station is in our hands," said Worf, "We will go to battle for that Solar System over there in fact of course."

"We will win the war against the Empire so let's hope they surrender instead of fighting us," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction movie I saw."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	33. Park and cult

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at the biggest park in Crown City called Crown City park. They are with the Adult crew members of the Enterprise are there to watch them for they heard a kidnapper is around there. And heard one boy was kidnapped there and was found safe and sound. They heard one from a man who has a wife and children that park was once part of the county's poor farm. He isn't the Kidnapper he is a member of the City Council and his wife is a member of the School Board so they won't let harm come to them. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good park and glad we have you watching us along with these two elected officials," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters so it is being built now lead by the great Laborer man himself and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a toy UFO, a blimp, and a bit from his nose which his looks like the nose of Brain so yes he is a bit with glasses who is a bear boy in fact of course."

"Yes we will project you kids and these two elected officials are good people," said Captain Picard, "They like your designs for new spaceships for you have a good mind in fact of course."

"Glad we have protection here from a combination of all of you, these elected officials, and police," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters and glad that boy was found safe and sound for some are known to kill kids."

"We will protect you kids from harm for all kids here needs to be safe," said city council member, "I know you are members of Starfleet so glad to meet all of you in this park in this good city we have here."

"Glad you will protect us from a kidnapper for I heard one girl was found dead with her head cut off," said Brain, "That proves that some kidnappers kills kids so glad to have protection from a kid that is said to still be here in Crown City so we need protection."

The Kidnapper came in that park and tried to take them but Captain Picard put him in a headlock just long enough for that kidnapper to be arrested. They thanked him and that ended that crises in fact of course. He is charged with kidnapping of two boys but he wasn't one who killed kids for that one was found dead because he fell down off a Mountain he was climbing. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Glad you protected us from him and I heard about a couple who kidnaps kids for a Cult," said Arthur, "Glad we joined Starfleet because we protect each other from not only in battle but also to protect us from harm from kidnappers and others who want to make us join some crazy Cult."

"One Cult I heard of killed most members you know Jim Jones in Jonestown," said Captain Picard, "That kidnapper claims to be a member of a cult."

"Glad you protected us from some crazy Cult because they are known to brain wash people," said Sue Ellen, "Because of he is a member of that Cult then they are dangerous."

"Cults are dangerous but glad you kids knows better than that for you are good kids," said Riker, "We go off to battle against the Empire soon in fact of course. "

"We will never join a Cult for they are known to be dangerous in fact of course," said Fern, "Lets agree to never join a Cult in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	34. We are the Aliens

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Empire for a Space station. Then small riots broke out across the Empire killing five thousand Imperial troops and two hundred Imperial police officers no rioters was killed. The Empire is on the verge of collapse do to riots and battles. The Emperor is thinking about opening peace talks to sign a cease fire but decided against it which caused more riots to break out. They know that battle against the Empire is going well for the Alliance which is a combination of The United Federation of Planets, Confederation military, Underground forces, and rioters. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire and I heard about riots taking place across what remains of the Empire," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his family car and the Empire will fall even if we have to invade the Empire to the last Solar System we will win this war against the Empire in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this war against the Empire for I also heard of those riots taking place," said Captain Picard, "You kids are good for I am glad we had you join Starfleet for you are good people some of the best Aliens and you kids looks like animals."

"Once we take that Space station because we will win this battle against the Empire," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three toys she has and we are Anthropomorphic animals and yes we are good Aliens."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire and we will win the war," said Riker, "You kids are human like even though you are Anthropomorphic animals you eat the same food as us humans so to us you are Honorary humans."

"We will win this battle against the Empire we will also win the war in fact," said Brain, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and I never thought we would be Aliens."

They won that battle against the Empire and entered that Space station and saw three fighters and some hand held weapons. As well as lots of computers and other devices that they can use. They know that the next battle against the Empire is for an entire Solar System. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle against the Empire for I knew we would win it for we have allies they don't," said Arthur, "And we are Anthropomorphic animals that eats the same food as humans and I know we have the same organs as humans also we have ten fingers and ten toes so yes we are almost human except the way we look and our skulls are different for we evolved from animals."

"That is one theory the other is you people was once human that mixed with animal DNA," said Captain Picard, "Another one is Nuclear war made you all look like animals."

"Another theory is Nuclear war made animals to evolve from animals that survived it," said Sue Ellen, "I knew all the time that we are Anthropomorphic animals my entire life."

"You kids are good and if I was human I would be allowed to eat but I am a robot," said Data, "I think it was the way your ancestors evolved for that is what it looks like to me."

"That is what I think for we have ten fingers and ten toes and same organs and all but the head," said Buster, "I never thought I would be an Alien but we saw you humans so yes we are the Aliens."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	35. New members and a battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Empire for a Solar System that is a major battle against the Empire in fact of course. They know that one Planet in a Solar System asked to join the United Federation of Planets. There is there is three kinds of beings there they are Human, Insect, and Skunks. And a rumor that underground Mole people is there. Another victory over the Empire is one step of ending the Empire once and for all. They know that the next Solar System is filled with bird people and Humans. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like two Solar Systems and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have allies and they don't in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard one Planet has humans, Insect people, and Skunk people the second one is filled with humans and bird people my design for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters so they will start building it right away and I wonder if we will allow them to join The United Federation of Planets for I want them to for that will be more people for new spaceships."

"We will indeed win this battle against the Empire for yes we have allies they don't," said Captain Picard, "And they excepted them two Planets into the United Federation of Planets so that includes the small fleet they have."

"Yes we will win the battle against the Empire for we have more to join us," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters and glad to have two more members for The United Federation of Planets."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have allies they don't," said Riker, "Glad to have different kind of Aliens which is bird people in fact of course."

"Glad we will win this battle against the Empire for we have a larger fleet," said Brain, "We have some bird people in our Planet for I seen them such as ducks and Turkey's in fact of course."

They won that battle against the Empire and no peace talks will start up so the Empire will have to be invaded and need to capture the Imperial Family and the rest of their Government in fact of course. They saw your Spaceships from those two Planets and welcomed them to Starfleet. They will know that the Empire will fall soon. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire for we have two more members of the United Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "And that boy there looks like a Blue Jay for I can tell by how he looks and I will go talk to him and hopes he speaks English but if not then I will find a way to talk to him."

"My named is John Blue and I hatched from an egg so my very first meal was the egg yolk," said John, "And we will build spaceships to join Starfleet in fact of course."

"Welcome to the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "This bird boy is a new member of our crew so we will show him his room."

"Glad we have more Planets in the United Federation of Planets in fact of course," said Sue Ellen, "And I know we are Aliens ourselves for lots of people are Human in fact of course."

"Next battle against the Empire is for a Space station which we found," said Jenna, "I know that some Aliens looks like Insects and birds and lizards in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	36. New Planet part 1

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They landed on a newly discovered Planet filled with five Beings. They are Humans, bird people, lizard people, fish people, and insect people. They hope that they join the United Federation of Planets and said they want to. Also said that they are at war with underground brings which is Rock people, Scorpion people, and Gem people. They want to find a Peaceful way to end the war so they can live with them. But if that fails then they will help the five good Beings to win the war. One of three things will happen to end in war they are to live with them, kill them all, or relocate them. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I never seen those kind of people that they talk about that they are at war with in fact of course," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship I got from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Blimp, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from his toy UFO so we know it won't be picked for it would look a bit like a toy and I have a feeling we will see them three beings in a battle which is going on there."

"I heard that they are evil beings as in those three beings in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "I don't think we can find a Peaceful solution to end the war so if that is true we must kill them all."

"We know they are evil for I talked to one once and if he wasn't locked up he would have killed me," said a boy, "As you can see I am a human boy as you can see I wear clothes, have ten fingers, ten toes, and all other body parts."

"I think I saw a rock person so it could be a scout so if that is true we have to fight rock people," said Fern, "And once we help them the good guys they will join the United Federation of Planets just like our Planet and I am getting used to being called an Alien."

"That was a scout because I see an Army of Rock people heading this way," said a girl, "As you can see I am a Lizard person and we usually don't wear clothes as you can tell I don't wear them."

They have nothing against them for they have nothing to cover up and she is a cute one and asked her to join the crew in fact of course. She said she will join if that human boy joins for they are friends. They agreed to that and they won that battle against the rock people. They followed survivors and killed all rock people making them Extinct. That made the Gem people leave that Planet to settle on another Planet in the Unknown regions. We still see them talking about stuff just before a battle against the Scorpion people.

"We killed all the Rock people and drove the Gem people off the Planet now we still have the Scorpion people to deal with," said Arthur, "Them two people there are good looking and they will join the crew of our Spaceship the Enterprise and those five beings gets along but not with the three bad beings."

"I will be glad to join your crew for I will get to see Outer Space without the Atmosphere," said that girl, "My name is Amber Iguana and my friend is Frank Wilson he is my best friend."

"We see the Scorpion people for it is their Army we out number them in fact," said Captain Picard, "They look hideous to me for they are evil as they look and these two kids are good and glad that they will join us in the Enterprise."

"Glad we will win this battle against the Scorpion people in fact of course," said Brain, "They must either leave this Planet or we have to destroy them once and for all."

"We won that battle against the Scorpion people now we have to destroy them once and for all," said Riker, "For they said they want to continue the war against these good people."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	37. They won it

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Empire for a Solar System in fact of course. They are now joined by Amber Iguana and Frank Wilson from that new member Planet of the United Federation of Planets so some from it joined Starfleet. She just wears the shirt for she said the pants won't fit right because she has a tail. They are helping that Planet build spaceships to be part of the growing Starfleet forces. They built two more Spaceships to join that battle against the Empire. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like that new Planet and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have allies and they don't and we have new crew members," said Arthur, "Glad we discovered their Planet for they are good people and we welcome that Planet to the United Federation of Planets so our new friends Frank Wilson and Amber Iguana for they are good people and we have their small but growing number of Spaceships in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have the advantage," said Captain Picard, "And these two kids here are smart and glad they joined Starfleet and her dad is a Captain of a new spaceship called the Red Devil which is helping us in battle against the Empire in fact of course."

"Glad I joined Starfleet because I want to go to Starfleet academy after High school," said Amber Iguana, "My parents are on different spaceships my mom us on a Science spaceship and my dad is Captain of the Red Devil."

"She saved her egg shells from the egg she hatched from for Lizards are born that way," said Frank Wilson, " And I also want to go to Starfleet academy after High school for my parents are on a Spaceship called the Blue Guardian for my dad is its Captain and my mom is the Medical officer. "

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we have allies and they don't," said Fern, "These two kids are the same age so we could become classmates at Starfleet academy after High School."

They won that battle against the Empire with help from the Underground and rioters they setup a new government. The Spaceships that Planet has is named from colors in fact of course. Not just those two but also the Yellow Sun, Green Machine, Purple Royal, Black thunder, and the White Horse. Now joined by the Brown Warrior and the Light blue Core. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"Glad that we are helping them build spaceships so they can become part of Starfleet," said Arthur, "They are building three new Spaceships called the Scarlet Dragon, the Gray Ghost, and the Light Green Snake and yes they name them from colors and glad we will get new members of Starfleet."

"They are good people on that Planet now a member of the United Federation of Planets," said Captain Picard, "You kids will go to Starfleet academy after High School I promise you."

"I want to become a Captain of my own Spaceship for plenty of colors left," said Amber Iguana, "Yes I did save the egg shells I hatched from an egg for I am a Lizard girl."

"I know both birds and Lizards eats the egg yolks inside their eggs first meal they have," said Brain, "That is a known fact from a book I have with me here."

"He will be the Captain of a Science Spaceship for that is something he can do," said Riker, "He is a Genius for that is why they call him Brain even though his real name is Alan Powers. "

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	38. War could end soon

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Empire for a Space station in fact of course. They know that the new Imperial Capital Planet is in the next Solar System they fight in. They have plans to capture the Imperial Government and make them surrender. The Alliance will hold a referendum vote to decide the fate of Planets. On the ballots is The United Federation of Planets, Confederation, and Outer Republic which the third will be a totally new Government. The third is least likely but will most likely is they will be divided as in half the planets will join one and other half the other. We still see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like a newly discovered Planet and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire and enter that Space station to see what is in it," said Arthur, "I heard that Planet has six beings on it they are Human, Duck, Fish, Insect, Frog, and Donkey and glad we joined Starfleet after our Planet joined The United Federation of Planets which we was glad we joined for we are a Democracy were Elections are held and I hope we can go to that Planet for I want to meet them to help them for I heard that they are at war with Spider people, Rock trolls, and Goblins."

"Yes we will win that battle against the Empire for we have allies and new members," said Captain Picard, "Glad you kids joined Starfleet because you help us out and maybe we can find a Peaceful solution for at least one of them who they are at war with."

"We we will win this battle against the Empire for we have an Alliance," said Fern, "Maybe we can find a Peaceful solution for the Rock trolls for they don't seem that aggressive."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Empire for we have more troops than them," said Riker, "I hope we find a Peaceful solution for the Rock trolls for if they do that will be seven beings living in the surface of the Planet but the Spider people seems to be aggressive and not sure about Goblins."

"We will win this battle against the Empire for we just joined Starfleet," said Amber Iguana, "They are building three new Spaceships they will be the Cyan Hornet, the Navy Blue Moon, and the Silver Bee and I am sure we can open peace talks with the Rock trolls for they could live together."

They win that battle against the Empire and entered into that Space station and found five fighters, some hand held weapons, and Computers. They knew that they would win that battle against the Empire. They wonder why that new Planet names Spaceships after colors. They know that the Empire will fall in the next battle. We still see them talking this time on that Space station.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Empire for we have allies and they don't," said Arthur, "I heard that we can hold peace talks with the Rock trolls and I think they will accept it for they aren't as aggressive as Spider people and Goblins for I think we can have them live on the surface of that Planet so that will make seven beings but not sure we can find a peaceful solution with the other two."

"I also knew we would win that battle against the Empire and next battle should be the last in this war," said Captain Picard, "And I don't think we can find a peaceful solution with the Spider people and Goblins for they want to takeover that Planet."

"Glad we won that battle against the Empire for we have allies and they don't," said Marina, "I know we can find a peaceful solution with the Rock trolls for they aren't very aggressive."

"Yes we did win that battle against the Empire thanks to you kids in fact," said Worf, "And glad you kids accepted you are Aliens for I also know I am an Alien myself."

"We won that battle against the Empire for the Empire is doomed in fact," said Lydia, "Thanks to your technology I am able to walk which I could never do for I was Paralyzed from the waist down from birth."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	39. New animals are here

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at Elwood City Zoo looking at the non Anthropomorphic animals for those people that lives there on that Planet are Anthropomorphic animals. They aren't Aliens on that Planet but off it they are Aliens. They are with the crew of the Enterprise is there with them. Before their Planet was found they had no idea what Humans, Vulcans, and other ones excited in fact of course. They are getting used to being called Aliens off their Planet. We see them talking about stuff like that Zoo and other stuff like being called Aliens and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good Zoo and they will get some non Anthropomorphic animals from other Planets," said Arthur, "I am getting used to being called an Alien for off this Planet we are Aliens and I have no problem with it for we are Anthropomorphic animals for I knew I was an Anthropomorphic Aardvark who eats the same food as humans so we have some stuff in common with walking on two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, eats the same food as you humans, talk, run, can get head lice and other human like stuff and my new design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had."

"I enjoy this Zoo with you kids for you are human like for we know your almost human," said Captain Picard, "You kids will get used to being called Aliens and that design for a new spaceship looks good."

"One animal we are getting is kind of like a combination of some animals here," said Fern, "I am getting used to being called an Alien for that is what we are off the Planet for on this Planet we are the people and all of you are the Aliens here and my design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have."

"One animal your getting is what went extinct for centuries on your Planet," said Riker, "You kids are Aliens off this Planet and yes we are the Aliens here and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, you rocket ship, and a bit from his family car which won't be picked."

"That animal we are getting is a bird of some kind well two of them anyway," said Brain, "We are going to get used to being called Aliens for that is what we are and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, a Nuclear missile, and a bit from his nose in fact of course."

They saw that kind of bird that has teeth in their beaks and they are huge and eats meat so they can't fly and barriers keeps the people safe. They know that they are called Ichthyornis from the time of the Dinosaurs. They know that they will stay safe from that kind of bird. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I never thought I would see a bird like that for they are from that Dinosaur Planet in fact of course," said Arthur, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from three toys he has and we know it won't be picked in fact of course."

"One animal you got is mutants from a Planet that had a Nuclear war only twenty years ago," said Captain Picard, "They are called Bramin which is a mutant cattle which was forced to evolve to adapt."

"I seen them in a game series known as the Fallout series and looks like these one's," said Sue Ellen, "One girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her toy UFO, her family car, and a bit from her doll house in fact of course."

"One animal you got is from my Planet as in the home world of us Kligons," said Worf, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from three toys he has."

"Not sure we will get Dinosaurs for not sure we can but would be cool if we did," said Buster, "I am getting used to being called an Alien for we are Anthropomorphic animals."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. The war is over

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Empire for a Solar System this time is the last battle against the Empire for the Empire will fall. They know that they will capture the Imperial family in fact of course. They got used to being called Aliens for to the humans they are Anthropomorphic animals. The referendum election will soon take place on all the Planets that was part of the Empire. It is least likely that a new faction will be picked by the voters but between the United Federation of Planets and the Confederation. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like being Aliens and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Empire and this time the war will end this time in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am used to being called an Alien for to You humans we are Aliens so yes I am used to being called one and soon those planets will decide their fate and my new design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had last night and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, toy rocket ship, and a bit from his family car so we know it won't be picked for no designs from toys allowed."

"Yes this time we will win the war against the Empire for we will capture the Imperial family," said Captain Picard, "Yes to us you kids are Aliens for you are all Anthropomorphic animals and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from his right big toe."

"We captured the Imperial family and look now them spaceships surrendered to us," said Fern, "I am used to being called an Alien for yes we are Anthropomorphic animals one design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three toys she has."

"That ends the war for the rest of the Imperial fleet is here to surrender to us," said Riker, "Yes to us you kids are Aliens for you are Anthropomorphic animals and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from three toys he has."

"That means that the war is over we won it and now those people are free," said Brain, "I am used to being called an Alien for to You humans that is what we are and my design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction movie I have and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from his nose in fact of course."

The people that was part of the Empire celebrated victory over them meaning that the Alliance won the war against the in fact. The referendum election will soon take place in fact of course. The fleet that the Empire had will be sold to either the United Federation of Planets and the Confederation or even regular people. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won the war against the Empire now I wonder what will happen next either another war or explore," said Arthur, "For the war is over for we have the Imperial family which has no choice but to surrender to us for we have them now they will decide their own fate rather to join the United Federation of Planets, the Confederation, or a new faction called the Outer Republic but least likely will take place."

"Winning the war against the Empire feels good and we will explore those planets we didn't go to yet," said Captain Picard, "You kids are Aliens to us humans which we have no problem with."

"We won that war against the Empire for they surrendered to us after we took the Imperial family," said Sue Ellen, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from three toys he has."

"Glad we will explore those new planets we haven't went to yet in fact," said Data, "Yes to us you kids are Aliens same as Worf here and I am an Android in fact of course."

"Glad we won the war against the Empire and I knew we would win it," said Jenna, " I don't mind being called an Alien for to You humans we are Aliens for we are Anthropomorphic animals. "

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. War on Planet part 1

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are on a Planet filled with seven beings in the surface and three underground. On the surface they are Humans, lizards, fish, Aardvarks, insects, donkey, and trolls. Underground is Scorpion, Goblins, and Bigfoot which is at war with the surface. They hope to reach a Peaceful solution between the seven and Bigfoot people. That war will end soon because that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets in the referendum Election who agreed to end the war. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"We reached a deal already with the Bigfoot people and now we need to deal with the Scorpion people and Goblins," said Arthur, "Not sure we can find a Peaceful solution with those two beings for they are known to be violent so I heard for this local boy told me all about them and knows how violent they are for he escaped from the Goblins who was planning to cook and eat him so glad he escaped from them and we know he is a human and Donkey combination you know a hybrid so he can eat what Humans eat and stuff Donkeys eat."

"I heard that from this human and iguana hybrid who escaped from the scorpion people," said Captain Picard, "She said all on that Planet can cross breed with each other which allows for what some people there how they look."

"The Aardvark people here eats the same food as humans like the ones on our Planet," said Fern, "No peaceful solution can be reached with the Scorpion people and the Goblins for how violent they are for that boy is a combination of human and Aardvark but looks different than the ones on our Planet."

"I escaped from them in only my underwear who was going to take them off of me and kill, cook, and eat me," said that boy, "The ones that eats the same as humans is Aardvarks and Donkeys so yes I am a combination of human and Donkey and after that came a battle after my escape for I told them every and yes we won that battle."

"The food that the fish, lizard, and insect people eat could make us sick," said that girl, "And that boy there looks like a more human like Aardvark for your from another planet and you are Aliens to us well not the humans for I am a full human girl but these animal people are Aliens to us."

They wonder how it is possible for insect people, fish people, and lizard people can mate with mammal people for they asked how. They said they have the same parts as humans for that is why they wear clothes. By the way they look there so they know what they said is very true. They know that they will have to either kill all the Scorpion people and Goblins or make them leave that Planet. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I am used to being called an Alien for to all of you we are Anthropomorphic animals," said Arthur, "On our Planet all of you is called Aliens there even the humans for we knew we was Anthropomorphic animals all our lives for that is how we evolved on our Planet so we look human from the neck to our toes except we have a thin layer of fur that protects our pale skin from suns."

"We heard one Planet has Anthropomorphic animals like that of your first book of Arthur adventures," said Captain Picard, "So they don't look like all of you in fact of course."

"Looks like a battle is coming for I see a Goblin scout over there in fact," said Sue Ellen, "I think we should follow them and kill them all as in Genocide in fact of course."

"That is the plan to do for they said they won't leave this Planet so Genocide must be done," said Riker, "And we already killed all the Scorpion people with bunker buster bombs which caused cave ins."

"Glad we will follow them during that battle against the Goblins in fact," said Francine, "I know that one book in it Arthur here has a long nose which he couldn't hide."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	42. War against Shark people

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are on a Planet filled with eight beings in the surface and an unknown group of beings that was said in legends of Shark people. They are on many Planets so a war against the Shark people has begun. The Grox is territorial so won't be involved in the war against the Shark people. They know that war against the Shark people could be huge. Arthur and them heard about them from legends from a book he has. The legends are very true they are real they are walking and talking sharks. We see them talking about stuff like that new war and other stuff like designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact.

"I heard about Shark people from legends and now we are at war against them in fact of course," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship from a Dream that I had last night and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, a Nuclear submarine, and a bit from a dolphin for he lives in Hawaii I talk to him on the phone at times he is my Cousin and legends of Shark people are sadly true they are Anthropomorphic sharks and I heard they are dangerous so now we are at war against them."

"I also heard about the legends of Shark people now we are at war with them," said Captain Picard, "My Planet has its own legends of Lizard people but not true for if they were real we would be sharing the world living to and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from three toys he has."

"I seen a Shark man before he looked terrifying with sharp teeth like a shark should be," said Fern, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her doll house, her toy rocket ship, and a bit from a fighter jet."

"I also heard about the legends a Shark people now we know they are real," said Riker, "This war will be huge for they live in many Planets and they declared war against the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet in fact of course."

"I also heard about the legends of Shark people now we are at war against them," said Francine, "My design for a new spaceship from a Science Fiction comic book I have and one girl I know got her design from a fighter jet, a Nuclear missile, and a bit from his toy UFO."

They saw a Spaceship in a Museum that was made from a Nuclear missile that discovered Warp drive that they use in Starfleet. They said that was at first meant to destroy cities for in their Planet had a Nuclear war. It was World War three in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Now that we are at war against the Shark people we need more new spaceships in fact of course," said Arthur, "I had no idea that Shark people was real and now we are at war against them and another boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his family car, a blimp, and a bit from his toy UFO."

"The legends of the Shark people are true they are Anthropomorphic sharks," said Captain Picard, "And that Spaceship in the Museum was a Nuclear missile that was turned into a Wrap drive spaceship that allowed us to have first contact with Aliens in fact from Vulcans and followed by others including you kids."

"I am used to being called an Alien for that is what we are Anthropomorphic animals," said Fern, "The legends of Shark people is true now we are going to war against them."

"You kids are Aliens and I am just an Android which was made by humans," said Data, " Legends of Shark people is true now we are going to war against them I heard about them from a book. "

"I am used to being called an Alien for I am a cat girl from a Planet we call home," said Sue Ellen, "Legends of the Shark people are true we are going to war against them so we start it here in this Planet."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	43. Even more exploring

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are on a Planet filled with nine beings on the surface and three underground. On the surface is humans, skunks, monkeys, horse's, fish, lizard, birds, frogs, and rock trolls. Underground is Goblins, Shark, and Scorpion. They are also regular animals such as birds and such but has five animals they don't recognize so they know they are native to that Planet. They are at war with the shark people and no peaceful solution between the surface dwellers and underground beings. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff.

"This Planet looks good and I never seen that kind of bird before for it has green and blue feathers," said Arthur, "And I know a boy who got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, his toy UFO, and a bit from a pen he has and we are at war against the shark people who are dangerous for they are mean and wants to rule the Galaxy and enslave us call for that is their master plan and I am used to being called an Alien for to our friends and we are all Aliens on this Planet but they have humans is the thing."

"I agree with you there and I never seen an insect like that for it is purple with yellow wings," said Captain Picard, "Kind of looks like a cross between a Dragonfly and an ant and yes we are at war against the shark people and we will have a battle against them soon as well as the Goblins and Scorpions."

"I never seen a mammal that looks like a combination of three kinds as in mice, bats, and rats," said Fern, "So yes it is a kind of rodent unique to this Planet and one girl I know got her design for a new spaceship from her family car, a Nuclear missile, and a bit from her doll house in fact of course."

"We are used to those kind of animals for that is what they look like after we had a Nuclear war one hundred years ago," said a boy, "Half of all beings went extinct and you kids looks like Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"We are Anthropomorphic animals for we are from a Planet filled with Anthropomorphic animals," said Francine, "There is three theories were we came from and they are Evolution, Nuclear radiation, and some kind of lab accident which turned humans into Anthropomorphic animals."

They said by the way things looks on their Planet from pictures is Natural Evolution so that is has no harmful radiation in the Atmosphere. Some there thinks that a natural disaster forced the humans to evolve into Anthropomorphic animals. Some thinks it was a lab accident and some says it's from extinction of their humans and made some animals to form almost human. They seemed to rule out Nuclear war as the cause. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"We have no mutant animals in our Planet so I rule out Nuclear radiation as the way we look," said Arthur, "I also rule out a Lab accident for that makes no sense to me so it must be evolution on our Planet from either like humans the way it always have been that is what I believe in."

"That is the leading theory for it makes sense to me for you kids had same number of fingers and toes," said Captain Picard, "Well they have the same body parts as us humans except they have a thin layer of fur that covers them from their heads to their toes."

"We eat the same food as humans for eating stuff that animals eat we would get sick or die," said Sue Ellen, "We are very human like by the way we walk and talk and same good as humans in all but looks more or less by our heads."

"I think it was from a natural disaster that caused humans to become Anthropomorphic animals," said a lizard girl, "For you have ten fingers and ten toes for Arthur here is Barefoot for some reason or other in fact of course."

"He took them off to show you his toes to prove that we have regular looking toenails not claws," said George, "Besides he looks good Barefoot for he takes good care of them and he lacks dead skin on his toes in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	44. School and talking

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at school today for it is day of the big History test which they studied hard for. They will do some exploring after school today and head to another Planet filled with five beings which is humans, birds, lizards, Gophers, and skunks. It is the Planet called Umbrella Tree that is we're Jacob, Iggy, and Gloria live with Holly. They will meet them in fact of course. The Imperial family will be on trial in the Supreme Court of the United Federation of Planets. We see them talking about stuff like some Planets they will see soon and other stuff in fact of course.

"This test we studied hard for and I heard one Planet we will go to has seven beings on the surface and four Underground," said Arthur, "One's on the Surface is humans, pigs, insect, lizards, cats, dogs, and plant people and underground is Trolls, Goblins, Shark people, and Gem people we can try to find a peaceful solution for the Trolls and Gem people to return to the surface in peace with the other seven which will make it nine but not with the shark people and goblins."

"I hope we pass the test for our parents would find some way to punish us for failing it," said Fern, "One Planet I heard about has five beings on the surface at war against the Shark people and Goblins."

"We must pass the test for my parents would hire a tough tutor for , as in my sister," said Francine, " One Planet I heard about has just three beings which is humans, trolls, and Skunks and they are at war against the Shark people in fact of course. "

"I hope I pass the test for my mom won't let me go out to play with all of you," said Buster, " One Planet I heard about has ten beings they are humans, trolls, rock trolls, birds, lizards, frogs, Aardvarks, Dragons, fish, and Diamond people and four underground which is Goblins, Shark people, Gem people, and Scorpion people we might find a peaceful solution with the Gem people to make eleven on the surface of that Planet. "

"I am sure we will pass the test for we studied hard for it in fact of course," said Brain, "One Planet I heard about has five beings which is humans, skunks, dogs, cats, and Donkeys and three underground as in trolls, Gem people, Shark people, and skink people we can find a peaceful solution to all but the Shark people which will make eight on the surface of the Planet."

They passed that test and glad that they might be able to take more kids to the Starfleet spaceships for they proved themselves worthy of it. They know that one Planet has most kinds of beings except for Vulcans, Kilgons, and other single planet brings it has humans and Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One Planet we will go to has seven beings on the surface at war with five underground beings," said Arthur, "On the surface is Human's, cat, dog, Aardvarks, fish, lizard, frogs, and Skunks and underground beings is trolls, Goblins, Shark people, scorpion people, and rock trolls."

"Glad we passed the test for we studied hard for it and I heard about another Planet," said Sue Ellen, "On the surface is humans, trolls, goats, Aardvarks, fish and lizard people and at war with just the Shark people."

"I heard that one Planet has just two beings which is humans and insect people," said George, "They are at war against the Shark people in fact of course."

"I heard about another Planet that has five on the surface at war with just the Shark people," said Jenna, "In the surface of it is humans, Aardvarks, fish people, goats, and trolls."

"And one Planet I heard about has seven beings at war with three underground beings," said Ladonna, "On the surface is Human's, birds, lizards, fish, rock trolls, trolls, and dogs and underground beings is Shark people, scorpions, and moose people we can find a peaceful solution with the moose people."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	45. Cononavirus talk

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are on Starship Enterprise learning about the Cononavirus aka Covid 19 in fact of course. They hope not to get it for it could make them very sick and possibly killed by it. They are going to study it to find a vaccine and cure for it. The vaccine is a preventive and maybe find a treatment for it or even a cure for it. They know that virus is kind of flu like in fact of course. It was said to have all started in China in Wuhan area from some animal species. We see them talking about stuff like that virus and other stuff like that disease and other stuff in fact of course.

"We might have to stay on this ship and go exploring do to the Cononavirus that is a bad one," said Arthur, "I hope no one I know gets it for it could kill for it killed thousands already for it is a deadly disease for one or two cases in Crown City in a Hospital as in one called St. Mary's Hospital which I heard is a good one and one I was born in is St. Paul's Hospital in Elwood City and one person I know got his knee replacement surgery there in fact and my design for a new spaceship was picked by Starfleet headquarters so we are ready to go exploring to another Planet we heard about."

"We will go exploring soon and that disease is a bad one for some say it could be Virus X but I don't think so," said Captain Picard, "One Planet we heard about has seven beings on the surface with five beings that are underground and the seven on the surface is Human's, Aardvarks, Monkeys, dogs, cars, birds, fish, and trolls and five underground is Shark people, Gem people, rock trolls, Scorpion people, and Skunk people."

"Cononavirus is a deadly disease but some states closed down many public gatherings," said Fern, "That is a type of Quarantine of some kind or other and one Planet I heard about has eight beings on the surface and one underground and they are Humans and seven Anthropomorphic animals at war against the Shark people."

"That Disease started in China we need to study it well the ones that have medical experience and Brain," said Riker, "One Planet I heard about has Humans and Anthropomorphic animals as beings at war against the Shark people and Goblins."

"That virus is Deadly and ones that don't die from it has immunity to it now," said Francine, "One Planet we know of has Humans and Trolls at war against the Shark people and we are at war against the Shark people for they are mean and dangerous with rows of very sharp teeth that can eat people."

Brain thinks he found some kind of Plant to help fight against that Disease but needs some testing first on mice or even a test subject. They said they can test it on some Death row inmates as test subjects. To see if it works by first exposing them to the Cononavirus. They said one who survives the disease and treatment will get a pardon. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Not sure what treatment can work for they are using death row inmates as test subjects," said Arthur, "One Planet I heard about has Humans and anthropomorphic animals and the Planet we are from us just Anthropomorphic animals we don't mind being called Aliens for to You humans we are Aliens in fact of course."

"That is the plan and it will be carried out for that is word from Starfleet headquarters," said Captain Picard, "One Planet now under Confederation control is filled with Anthropomorphic animals like on the first book of Arthur adventures."

"I hope none of us gets that disease for it can kill for that is what it does," said Fern, "One Planet under Confederation control is filled with Magical beings as in humans and yes even Fairies."

"They are testing three forms of treatment one is a plant, a chemical, and even a combination of of anti venom and chemical," said Riker, " One person said use a combination of kelp and chemical which not sure that one will work. "

"Not sure the combination of of anti venom and chemical will work in fact," said Sue Ellen, "For Anti venom is used to cure people of bites from venomous snakes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. Even more Spaceships and talk

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are on Starship Enterprise in orbit around the Earth seeing new spaceships being built from their designs. They know that war against the Shark people is still going on. They heard about a Planet filled with Humans and anthropomorphic animals on the surface at war against the Shark people. The second Planet with life on it is filled with five beings on the surface and three underground. Five on the surface is Human's, birds, lizards, fish, and trolls. The underground beings is rock trolls, Gem people, and Shark people. We see them talking about stuff like those Spaceships being built and other stuff like the two Planets they found and other stuff in fact.

"That is from my design for a new spaceship it is going to war against the Shark people," said Arthur, "I heard about two Planets which has life on it and I have yet to find beings that looks like my people the Anthropomorphic animals that is human like seeing we have ten fingers and ten toes and wears clothes and this war against the Shark people could last a while for they are millions of them maybe up to a billion which could make it last for at least a year unless we step it up some in fact of course."

"We think your people are unique to your Planet like the Vulcans on their Planet," said Captain Picard, "And maybe they could be ones like you on one of the two Planets we found but not sure yet but I think those ones might have tails in fact of course."

"That Spaceship being built over there is from my design from the Science Fiction comic book I have," said Fern, "One human feature we have is ten fingers and ten toes and another is we have no tails for we lack them like most people."

"The way you all evolved is why your all human like in fact you are all human like," said Riker, "War against the Shark people could last anywhere from a month to four years."

"That Spaceship over there is from me from a Science Fiction comic book I have," said Francine, "I heard one Solar System we found has three Planets that has life on them and maybe some could look like us but maybe we could be unique to our Planet."

They saw those Spaceships get built and saw crew members going to them and ready for a battle against the Shark people in fact of course. They know that they can't be peace with the Shark people for they are to dangerous. They know that they will go exploring on those Planets they found and help them fight against the Shark people. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We aren't sure if they are Anthropomorphic animals like us that lacks tails and we are more human like," said Arthur, "I think the way our Planet is like is why we ended up human like for we act human and go through human stuff and we got used to being called Aliens for that is what we are outside of our Planet."

"We think your people are unique to your Planet for the rest looks more animal like," said Captain Picard, "We can tell you are all human like for same number of fingers and toes also has belly buttons and no tails in fact of course."

"Our Planet is about the same as yours except we are Anthropomorphic animals," said George, "And another difference on our Planet we have a few animals you don't have."

"I kind of think that they are unique to their Planet and I am just an Android," said Data, "And the three animals you have went extinct on our Planet for centuries."

"I am used to being called an Alien for to You all we are Aliens in fact," said Buster, "Until you all found us we had no idea what Aliens looked like."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	47. Genocide only way

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Shark people over a Space station in fact of course. Once the battle is over they will go to another Planet filled with twelve beings on the surface and five underground. The twelve on the surface is Human's, Aardvarks, Birds, lizards, cats, dogs, trolls, rock trolls, dingos, apes, fish, and Skunks. Underground is Shark people, Scorpion people, Gem people, kangaroo people, and Goblins. They can find a peaceful solution for the Gem people and Kangaroo people. They can be no peace with the Shark people they must kill them all as in Genocide. We see them talking about stuff like that battle against the Shark people and other stuff like that Planet and other stuff in fact of course.

"This battle is over that Space station which is under our control and good news the Confederation will join us," said Arthur, "We can find a peaceful solution with the gem people and Kangaroo people for they are good people who can live in peace with them which will make fourteen beings on the surface and I heard about the forth Planet from their sun has Humans and anthropomorphic animals at war against the Shark people like we are and glad we are going to go exploring after the battle against the Shark people who I heard wants to make us all slaves."

"Thanks to you kids we have more Spaceships than before and yes better weapons," said Captain Picard, "One Planet I heard about has Humans, birds, fish, and Lizards on the surface at war against the Shark people and Goblins."

"We will win this battle against the Shark people and we can't have peace with them," said Fern, "Going exploring is lots of fun for we make friends who can join the United Federation of Planets and have some join the military wing called Starfleet which has people and Spaceships in fact of course."

"We must use Genocide against the Shark people for they are not good people but evil," said Riker, "This war could last week to years it depends how many they have."

"This battle against the Shark people is going our way for we have allies they don't," said Francine, "Glad you found us for we had no idea what people looked like as in Aliens and I am used to being called an Alien for I am one."

Those kids looks the same as the show no special features such as antennas for they don't have them for they look the same as the show. They only know insect people has antenna for that is how they smell instead of noses. One Planet shows Aliens as them gray insect like people which isn't true. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Some Planets we been to thinks Aliens are Gray insect people but it isn't true for we are All to you and them," said Arthur, "We are Anthropomorphic animals well ones from my Planet in fact and glad our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets and glad we joined Starfleet in fact of course."

"Those Planets has the same culture as the 1950's which is why they think that," said Captain Picard, "And glad you kids got used to being called Aliens for to us that is what you kids are."

"I don't mind being called an Alien for I am an Anthropomorphic cat in fact of course," said Sue Ellen, "And our Planet is filled with Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"You kids are Aliens to us and I am just an Android for they made me on Earth," said Data, "I think we are Aliens to you for you kids are Aliens to us in fact of course."

"I don't mind being called an Alien for I am an Anthropomorphic moose," said George, "And war against the Shark people will end in Genocide of the Shark people."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. New members of the crew

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are on a new Planet they found and saw five Adults and two children are ready to join Starfleet for that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets in fact of course. They know that new Spaceships must be built in war against the Shark people. The two kids that joined Starfleet is one Human boy and one Troll boy. Trolls are Human like in some way except they usually walk around barefoot for they have big feet but has same number of fingers and toes as and Anthropomorphic animals like Arthur and them. They also eat the same food as humans and them and differences are they are shorter and different skin color and hair color. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like the new members of the crew and other stuff in fact of course.

"This Planet is good looking it is kind of like Earth and our Planet for it has plants and animals and people," said Arthur, "They are building five new spaceships to go with the two spaceships they have and welcome new members to the Enterprise we will go to another Planet for possible new crew members and them head off to battle against the Shark people for it will end with Genocide of the Shark people for we can't have peace with them for they are to dangerous with rows of sharp teeth which they can eat people in fact of course."

"One Planet we found has Humans, birds, and lizard people and the forth Planet has Humans, Anthropomorphic animals, and Trolls on the surface," said Captain Picard, "And they are at war against the Shark a And Goblins which is underground."

"I always wanted to see Outer space without our Atmosphere in fact of course," said the Human boy, "My name is Henry Harris and I loved in my Planet my entire life and that Troll boy over there is my best friend we go to school together."

"We had no idea what some Aliens looks like and that girl over there looks like a kind of dog," said Troll boy, " My name is Ryan Troll and glad to see all of you. "

"Yes I am a kind of dog known as a Cocker Spaniel you can tell how I look," said Fern, "My name is Fern Walters and that is Arthur Read and he is a friend of mine."

Buster asked that Troll boy what he eats and he said same thing as humans and anthropomorphic animals like Arthur and them. That isn't what Goblins eat for they eat what is poisonous to humans and anthropomorphic animals. They can be no peace with the Shark people and Goblins. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"That is why he joined Starfleet in the Enterprise here for I did research about them they are Human like," said Arthur, "That boy there does and is wearing socks and shoes which he knows protects the feet and toes and he said he studies Human culture and understanding us Anthropomorphic animals."

"To us he is an honorary human just like you kids here in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "Trolls are Human like for they walk and talk like us in fact of course."

"He is human like for he was raised around humans and anthropomorphic animals," said Sue Ellen, "And we aren't sure if they are Anthropomorphic animals like us outside our Planet besides in space on spaceships but they are from our Planet."

"I wear socks and shoes for I think of myself as human like for I practice the same culture as humans," said Ryan Troll, "I refuse to celebrate Troll rituals for I was raised by a human family who adopted me for my parents died in a car crash."

"You might be a Troll but you act like humans and anthropomorphic animals," said Prunella, "I know he is human like from the neck down except you have thicker feet and toes as us."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	49. Another battle victory

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Shark people and the Goblins in fact of course. They heard about another Solar System with three Planets with life on them. They will go to them once the battle in fact of course. One Planet has five beings, One has three beings, and one has ten beings. They all have Humans and Trolls for those two had always been friends for they have a lot in common. They know that one Planet has Anthropomorphic animals like the first Arthur book. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like that Solar System and other stuff in fact of course.

"This war is now against two hostile beings as in Shark people and Goblins in fact of course," said Arthur, "One Planet has ten beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, birds, lizards, fish, Aardvarks, skunks, insects, monkeys, and rock trolls and I heard that Humans and trolls has always been friends for we have stuff in common well you humans anyway for I knew all my life that I am an Anthropomorphic Aardvark that is human like seeing we walk on two legs, eats the same food as humans, and go through human like emotions."

"This is a big war here for it seems bigger than the other beings we fought against," said Captain Picard, "One Planet there has just three beings on it and they are Humans, Trolls, and Rock Trolls and yes Humans and Trolls has always been friends."

"This battle against the Shark people and Goblins is going our way for we have the Confederation on our side," said Fern, "And I heard about the third Planet with life on it has five beings they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, birds, and Skunks and I also heard that Humans and Trolls has always been friends for we have lots in common with them for we also have lots in common with them and you humans."

"We will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins in fact of course," said Riker, "And yes Humans and Trolls has always been friends for we have lots in common with them as well as you Anthropomorphic animals for we eat the same food so that is why we get along so well with you kids."

"We will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins for the Confederation is in our side," said Francine, "Yes we eat the same food as you humans for we are human like from the neck down to our toes and all in between such as legs and such."

They won that battle against them and had no choice but to kill all of them hostile beings at the battle along with the women and children. As in the Shark people and Goblins in fact of course. They can be no peace with the Shark people and Goblins for they are hostile beings. They know that Genocide against those two beings to make them extinct. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Shark people and Goblins in fact of course," said Arthur, "I understand we need to commit Genocide against the Shark people and Goblins for no peace against them or maybe make them leave the Galaxy if it wasn't for orders for Genocide against them."

"Genocide is the only way for they are to dangerous to stay alive in fact," said Captain Picard, "And I knew we would win that battle against them for we have more beings in our side from human down to ape like."

"We will also win that war against them and then commit Genocide which we did after that battle," said Francine, "We know that we are Anthropomorphic animals that happens to be human like."

"We will win the war against the Shark people and Goblins and kill them all," said Data, "I might not be a true human but an Android in fact of course."

"We will win this war against them for we know they can be no peace with them," said Sue Ellen, "I knew all my life that we are Anthropomorphic animals for we look in the mirror and other stuff that reflects us such as clear water in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. Another victory 3

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at another battle against the Shark people and the Goblins in fact of course. They heard about another Solar System with four Planets with life on them. They will go to them once the battle in fact of course. One Planet has seven beings on the surface at war against the Shark people and Goblins. Second one has ten beings, third with three beings, and last one with twelve. All four has Humans on them for many has Humans on them. They will have fun exploring other Planets. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like those other Planets and other stuff.

"We will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins for we have more beings in our side," said Arthur, "One Planet has twelve beings on it they are Humans, bird people, lizard people, fish people, Aardvarks, Monkeys, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Dogs, Cats, Dragon people, and Skunks we will have fun exploring it and I hope we get more crew members from it once that Planet joined The United Federation of Planets for I am sure they would join it for security and freedom for it is a Democracy in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins in fact," said Captain Picard, "One just had three beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, and Porcupine people we know not to hug the last beings for they have quills that is how they are built."

"We will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins for we have more allies than them," said Fern, "One Planet there has seven beings they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Skunks, fish people, lizard people, and bird people and we have a test next week so we must study for it."

"Yes we will win this battle for look we won it already that is good news," said Riker, "One Planet has ten beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Aardvarks, monkeys, fish people, cats, dogs, skunks, and Porcupines."

"I knew we would win that battle against them for we have more Spaceships and military," said Francine, "All four Planets seems to be good to explore for we know that they will join the United Federation of Planets for same thing that Arthur here said in fact of course."

The last Solar System they heard about has two Planets with life on them one has five beings and the other has ten beings in fact. First one has Humans, Anthropomorphic animals, Trolls, fish people, and bird people. The other one has those five plus five others which is Rock Trolls, Gem people, insect people, grass trolls, and plant people. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I never seen Grass trolls before for I seen regular and rock kind but I have heard about them," said Arthur, "And I heard a rumor that our Galaxy is about to eat a mini one that will add three more Solar Systems to add to the United Federation of Planets unless they are the Hostile kinds for if they are hostile we will have war against them."

"That is the only Planet with a population of Grass Trolls they are unique to it," said Captain Picard, "And the rumor that you heard is very true and we will explore them once our Galaxy eats that mini Galaxy which should be in a week or two."

"The other Anthropomorphic animals we seen doesn't look like us in fact," said Sue Ellen, "So I think we are unique to our Planet for the rest has tails and we are more human like so we don't have tails for that is part of how you humans are built."

"You are more human like than I am for I am an Android which was built on Earth," said Data, "And like him I never seen Grass trolls but have heard about them."

"I am used to being called an Alien for that for what we are Anthropomorphic animals," said George, "We don't have antenna on top of our heads but some people there has ears on top of their heads as you can tell."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Some more exploring

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are exploring they are on the Planet with twelve beings on the surface at war against the Shark people and Goblins. One Human girl wants to join Starfleet plus a cat boy and a dog boy. They are all friends in fact of course. That Solar System joined the United Federation of Planets so they are now safe and can defeat the Shark people and Goblins there. Those two beings wants to start up an Empire for the one who wants to be the Emperor is a Shark and Goblin hybrid that is one who started the war. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like new designs for new spaceships and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a nice Planet here and I think Anthropomorphic animals like us is unique to our Planet," said Arthur, "My design for a new spaceship is from a Dream that I had and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a fighter jet, a Nuclear Submarine, and a bit from his toy UFO and welcome to the Enterprise you three and now let's go find them two beings and kill them all for it is Genocide against them in fact of course."

"I agree with you it is a good looking Planet and yes you kids are Aliens that is Anthropomorphic animals," said Captain Picard, "One boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from a Blimp, his toy UFO, and a bit from his bike."

"I am glad I joined Starfleet and we have only five spaceships but we will build new one's," said that girl, "My name is Margaret Johnson and I had no idea what Aliens looks like and you kids looks like human like animals for you have no tails."

"I am glad we joined Starfleet because we want to fight against the Shark people and Goblins," said the cat boy, "As you can see I look like a bipedal cat I have a tail and eats cat food and I wonder what you kids eats."

"Glad you there joined Starfleet and we eat the same food as humans," said Francine, "My name is Francine Frensky and my Boyfriend is Arthur and I see that dog boy eats dog food unlike Fern who eats same food as humans."

They pointed to the food replicator that they can type in what they want and it makes it hot and fresh and glad they live there for now. That dog boy wonders why Arthur and them eats same food as humans. He said that stuff and answered him saying they are Human like in the fact they eat the same food as humans as well as same number of fingers and toes as humans. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We are Human like from the neck down to our toes except we have a thin layer of fur that covers our skin," said Arthur, "Eating stuff that real Aardvarks eat it would make me sick for we are meant to eat same as humans for our organs are the same that includes our stomachs and intestines which looks the same as them."

"Now that I look at you good for I had to put on my glasses for I am near sighted," said dog boy, "My name is Rufus Dog and I am glad we joined Starfleet."

"You kids are good and yes these one's eats the same food as humans," said Captain Picard, "They are unique to their Planet for that is how they evolved thanks to his their Planet is like and we eat together in fact of course."

"That is good to know for as you can see I am a human girl in fact of course," said Margaret, "I will get myself a Hamburger and French fries for that is my favorite food."

"Glad you kids joined Starfleet because you all help us in war against our enemies," said Riker, "And that girl Margaret has a good design for a new spaceship kind of like Arthur here in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. Yet more members

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They discovered another Planet and went to it and saw ten beings on the surface at war against the Shark people and Goblins. On that Planet is Human's, Aardvarks, birds, lizards, fish, skunks, insects, Trolls, rock trolls, and Donkeys those ones are Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course. They are more animal like in how they look and eat. That Planet joined the United Federation of Planets and with some ready to join Starfleet. They know that they are Anthropomorphic animals that is more human like in how they look and eat. They are unique to their Planet. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like how they thought the way Aliens looked like and other stuff in fact of course.

"I like the way this Planet is like and that man over there is holding a sign of an insect like gray Alien," said Arthur, "We are Aliens ourselves that are Anthropomorphic animals and I never seen an Alien like that on the sign there for they don't exist for I saw all Planets and no one looks like that for that is from Science Fiction that are hostile and these people that stepped up said they are ready to join Starfleet and someday we will go to Starfleet academy after High school to become Officers in Starfleet I hope to become Captain of a Spaceship that they would give to me for money doesn't exist for now things are free."

"That man might not be allowed to join Starfleet for he thinks that Aliens looks like that on the sign," said Captain Picard, "I think they are real and could come off the Enterprise but this is all we have here they are many of us."

"That man is my crazy Uncle he read to many Science Fiction comic books," said a human boy, "As you can see I am a human boy my name is Gavin Miller and I knew that Aliens was real but had no idea what they look like and I see an Android, a man a that forehead like that, and Anthropomorphic animals."

"He must be crazy if he thinks that Aliens looks like that on the sign in fact," said Riker, "After all they are Anthropomorphic animals that is human like for you kids eats the same food as us humans so we call them Honorary humans."

"I had no idea what Aliens looked like and I noticed these kids has no tails," said a Lizard boy, "As you can tell I am a Lizard boy that opens to be an Iguana name is Henry Iguana I eat flies and other insects and some plants."

That man asked him if the gray Aliens from that sign will come out and said that they don't really exist for those kids are Aliens same as Worf and these other animal like kids. Arthur said that they are human like inside and yes even outside such as fingers and toes and even certain body parts. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"Word from headquarters that man must be reeducation classes to show him how Aliens looks," said Arthur, "He is a human being so he will eat the same food as humans and my people as in human like Anthropomorphic animals and sir it isn't like reeducation camps of Vietnam but like that of a school."

"You will be free to come and go before and after classes in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "Starfleet headquarters trust these kids with Arthur most of all for his Spaceships are from his own design from Dreams he had about them."

"After that we will see if they will allow you to join Starfleet like I did," said Fern, "As you see I am a dog girl in fact I am a Cocker spaniel and I don't mind being called an Alien. "

"I hope I see the ones from my Comic books for those are ones I want to meet," said That man, "And I wonder why these kids are more human like."

"Sir they don't really exist for I am an Alien who just happens to be a blind rabbit girl," said Marina, "I wear this visor allows me to see and we can give some to your blind people for that human girl just happens to be blind from an accident and Gerodi will give her a visor like I have."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. A major victory

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are at a battle against the Shark people and Goblins for that Planet. On Radar they found a Solar System with four Planets with life on them. The people on them are at war against the Shark people and Goblins. They can be no peace with them two beings for they have a vicious nature who wants an Empire. They know that Genocide of those two beings must be done. They know that Humans and Trolls have always been friends and will always will be as long as the Universe last for they was said to have evolved together with similar ancestors. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like that Solar System they found on Rader and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins for we have more beings than them," said Arthur, "I heard that one Planet there has thirteen beings and they are Humans, Aardvarks, Skunks, birds, lizards, frogs, Trolls, rock trolls, dogs, cats, monkeys, porcupines, and fish people and glad you found us on our Planet and I don't mind being called an Alien for that is what we are for we are Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins for yes we have more beings than them," said Captain Picard, "I heard that the second Planet there has five beings and they are Humans, Trolls, rock trolls, birds, and Skunks."

"We will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins for we have allies," said Fern, "I heard that the third Planet there is fifteen beings and they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Aardvarks, monkeys, skunks, porcupines, fish, merpeople, whale people, Octopus people, dogs, cats, Ant eaters, and toad people."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins for we have allies and more beings," said Riker, "And I heard that the last Planet with life in that Solar System is just three beings and they are Humans, Trolls, and Merpeople."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins in fact," said Francine, "And I also heard one of their moons has a Colony so it is the one with the Fifteen beings and that is a good thing in fact of course."

They sent a signal to them four Planets and that moon saying we are on our way and that we won't harm you but will protect them. They heard that signal and realized they aren't alone in the Universe. They knew only of those four Planets and that one moon. Two of those Planets has just one moon, One has two moons, and last one has four moons. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They sent a signal back saying they will welcome them in a location of our choice in fact," said Arthur, "I heard those Planets looks like Earth and our Planet that it has all environments and has lots of water on them and one Planet there has beings living under water which isn't unheard of in fact of course."

"We won that battle against the Shark people and Goblins now we on non the way to them now," said Captain Picard, "Us and three other spaceships from Starfleet and we pick the one with the Fifteen beings for we know that is the main Planet for it is more Earth like."

"I never seen a merboy, mergirl, Mermaids, and Mermen before but I have heard of them," said Fern, "We know that evolution on that Planet was more than our Planet which has Anthropomorphic animals on it in fact of course."

"That Planet has two kinds that the other three Planets lack and that is Jungles and Canyons," said Worf, "So we are on our way to that Planet along with Stealth Spaceship, The Hornet, and the Red Giant."

"I heard one of them Planets was Transformed for it looks kind of small to me," said Sue Ellen, "Maybe it is two that was and life evolved on two of them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. Learning Braille

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are on the Enterprise learning to read Braille even though most isn't blind so Marina is the teacher for it. For she was born blind so they taught her how to read Braille which she did very well with in fact of course. She brought her Braille books in a room before they go to the four Planets in that Solar System. They found two more Solar Systems on the radar and sent a probe and found out that they have life on them. They will go exploring after a lesson in how to read Braille. Marina said anyone can learn how to read Braille unless they have no sense of touch. We see them talking about stuff like that class and other stuff like exploring and other stuff in fact of course.

"Learning how to read Braille is lots of fun and educational for that is how blind people can read and write," said Arthur, "I heard one Planet in a Solar System has ten beings on it and they are Humans, bird people, lizard people, fish people, and Trolls and the and the second Planet with life on it has three beings they are Humans, Trolls, and Hedgehog people and they are at war against the Shark people and Goblins so they can join the United Federation of Planets so some can join Starfleet in fact of course."

"It was invented on Earth in France by Louis Braille who was blinded from an accident," said Captain Picard, "I heard one Planet there with life in the other Solar System we found has sixteen beings they are Humans, Bird people, Lizard People, Aardvark people, Dogs, Cats, Rats, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Fish people, Merpeople, Whale people, Fish people, Mice, Skunks, and Wolf people."

"You are all doing well in it and now I wish to put blind folds on you all to see what being blind is like," said Marina, "And the second one with life on it is five beings and they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Bird people, and Horse people."

"They are most likely going to look different than you kids for we think your unique to your Planet," said Riker, "It is possible that we can find more Solar Systems for this Galaxy is pretty big and our Galaxy is eating small Galaxies so we can find out if they have life on them if they have Solar Systems."

"I heard in the future our Galaxy will collide with Andomoada Galaxy and form a huge one," said Brain, " Some Solar Systems would be destroyed by hitting stars but we are pretty sure our Solar System and your Solar System would survive along with Vulcans and a few others for sure. "

They found a Solar System from a small Galaxy was found that has three Planets with life on them and they sent a probe to see what life it is. One has six beings and they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Fish people, and Whale people, the second one has just two beings and they are Humans and Trolls and the third one has life they never seen before and wonders if they are good or bad. They learned how to read children books in Braille and they sent a signal to them Planets that they are on the way.

"Not sure they know what Aliens looks like and I have no problem being called an Alien," said Arthur, "And the one we are going to has fifteen beings on them and we never seen real Merpeople and Whale people before but we will find out for it is a coastal place on the beach so we can find out what they look like and they could be Barefoot for it is on a beach."

"We are on the way there and I say we go to the Bridge of the ship we are about to go into warp drive," said Captain Picard, "And the odds of them being Barefoot and in bathing suits is very high."

"Most likely the Merboys and Mermen will not be wearing any shirts," said Francine, "In fact those two kind most likely won't be wearing anything but the female ones will be wearing something to cover the upper body as in bras."

"I think the one's that can reproduce that is female does wear bras but not the ones not in Puberty yet," said Data, "No doubt that some will think we look like Aliens from Science Fiction comic books but will see what Aliens really look like."

"We will see what the Merpeople and Whale people really looks like in real life," said Sue Ellen, "I hope they are Human in the upper bodies or Anthropomorphic animals on the Upper bodies."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	55. Another good battle and a guest

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They was called to battle between two Solar Systems. The Confederation fleet showed up along with Starfleet and three Spaceships from an Independent System with all fifteen beings on board of them. Them Anthropomorphic animals doesn't look like Arthur and them they are more animal like in looks and what they eat. Arthur and them are more human like in looks and what they eat. One came to the Enterprise who is an Aardvark that looks more like real Aardvarks and asked Arthur and D.W. if they will share some ants and termites with him they said no they are human like. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like them Planets and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins for we have more beings on our side," said Arthur, "We will explore your Planet to see if they will join The United Federation of Planets and we don't eat Ants and termites for we are human like we eat the same food as humans and we never had tails unless you count us when we was the cells that makes babies from males I think you know what I mean and that is why we wear clothes for we are human like from the neck down to our toes."

"He is right you know for they are human like in looks and what they eat," said Captain Picard, "And yes we will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins and the food you eat these kids can't eat unless they are cooked even though they won't eat it."

"But those two are Aardvarks for I can tell how they look in fact of course," said Aardvark boy, "And Aardvarks eat stuff like that for I am one in fact of course."

"We eat stuff humans eat for we are human like we have ten fingers and ten toes," said D.W., "We will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins and your food would make us sick for we are human like in what we eat and some other parts."

"Listen young man these kids are human like for they eat stuff humans eat," said Riker, "Arthur here had a cheeseburger with fries same thing I had and he is doing good."

He took a looked at the cheeseburgers and saw no insects it is all ground beef so now he saw Arthur having some cheesecake. And now he understands why them two won't eat Ants and termites. They won't eat Ants and termites for they are Human like in many ways. Not just fingers and toes but also their insides and other parts. Their hearts are four chamber just like that of humans in fact of course. Arthur showed a picture of his own heart using technology without risking his life. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"I don't eat Ants and termites for they have to be cooked but I prefer meals humans eat," said Arthur, "We have the same kind of hearts like those of humans and even our cells are the same so blood transfusion is possible between us for same kind of red blood cells and glad our Planet joined The United Federation of Planets and me and my friends joined Starfleet."

"We eat the same food as them and they eat the same as us humans," said Captain Picard, "For it is the same thing as in exactly the same for same kind of animals."

"We know that cat food would make me sick for I am an Anthropomorphic cat," said Sue Ellen, "We have the same inside parts that Humans have and yes even most outside parts except we have different heads and a thin layer of fur."

"These kids are human like Aliens as in Anthropomorphic animals in fact," said Riker, "I hope we are getting through to you for they eat the same food we eat."

"I think I understand now that boy there as in Buster showed me a picture of his from using technology," said that Aardvark boy, "And I hope that I can eat same food as humans and these kids."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	56. Underwater adventure

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore that Planet with Fifteen beings on it and asked Arthur and his sister Fern and Brain as well as Buster and Bud to go underwater said they have a spell to let him swim and breath under it. They said yes and the others will be meeting the other beings there. They know that the two boys will be topless as in they won't wear anything at all but their power half is like that of either a fish or Dolphin. Arthur saw he has a blue tail and felt it and felt more like that of sea mammals as in a Dolphin and a whale. We see them talking about stuff like that underwater Republic for they overthrew their monarch years ago and other stuff like that Planet and other stuff in fact of course.

"This place looks amazing and what I like about it is how stuff is built as in the buildings in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad that the Merpeople is a mix of the people on the land and me and these three are more human like as you can tell for I have nipples and a belly button and when not under a spell I have no tail and eats same food as humans even though I am an Aardvark I don't eat Ants and termites for that would make us sick which we don't want for we are more human like than the Aardvark people here on this Planet."

"As you can tell we have the same kind of upper body for I am half human and half Dolphin," said a Merboy, "I am the son of our President and that girl there as in Margaret is Daughter of a Senator and my name is Todd."

"Glad even us girls wears a bikini top and those boys can be topless in fact," said Fern, "We females learns even at a young age to cover up our nipples in public and I see my cute belly button."

"Yes for that is the law that was passed by both houses of Congress and signed by our President," said Margaret, "And we all have belly buttons for we happen to me human and human like Anthropomorphic animals."

"I read up about the history that even Females was topless but learned about shame," said Bud, " At least we males can be topless for we stay flat chested and you can tell I am a strong boy for I workout thanks to my dad. "

Bud and Buster has different color tails than Arthur for Bud has a red one and Buster has an Aqua color one for that is how things are like in fact. They know that they can now transform anytime they want. They know that spell can be removed but said they can keep it on them if they want. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"I know that the rest are talking to other beings as in Francine and Muffy are talking to the Trolls," said Arthur, "Captain Picard and two of them along with George and Binky are talking to the humans and some of my friends are talking to the Rock Trolls for you will all work together for we are in it together."

"Only ones we can't work with is the Shark people and Goblins for we are at war against them," said Todd, "I know your against them as well and yes we will work with the other beings for as you said."

"Shark people and Goblins are enemies to all for they are hostile in fact," said Brain, "And we will fight against them in a series of battles to defeat them here once and for all."

"There is a camp of Shark people in that one trench which goes down to one thousand feet deep," said Margaret, "And a camp of Goblins is on that Island there in fact of course."

"We happen to have a Nuclear Submarine for the crew of the Enterprise in our fight against them," said D.W., "We can use a missile to destroy that camp on that Island without using a Nuclear weapon for it is just a torpedo in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	57. Underwater adventure part 2

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore that Planet with Fifteen beings on it and asked Arthur and his sister Fern and Brain as well as Buster and Bud to go underwater said they are exploring the Under water Republic. The President himself came to greet them said welcome to their Republic. With a referendum Election will soon be taking place to ask to join the United Federation of Planets and they will vote yes in fact of course. The small group that will vote against it are part of their Communist party. We see them talking about stuff like that Republic and other stuff like that Planet and other stuff in fact of course.

"I like what I see here and eating Kelp is pretty good and I like this Planet and your underwater Republic," said Arthur, "I hope you vote yes to join the United Federation of Planets and I hope you can transform into a human so you can join Starfleet which we can use for we are at war against the Shark people and Goblins and we also go exploring of Solar Systems and even Space stations such as Deep Space nine and other stuff in fact of course."

"Yes I can transform into a human and I will vote yes on the referendum election," said Todd, "I will be glad to join Starfleet and I can eat the same food as humans and you kids eat for I can tell you are human like for you kids have nipples and belly buttons so we can tell you are all human like."

"Once your Planet voters to join the United Federation of Planets we will go off to battle against them," said Fern, "And hold an Election for a Representative in our Council and that person will serve in it."

"I will also vote yes for I also can transform we all can for we spend sometime on land," said Margaret, "I also want to join Starfleet because we will be able to see Space and fight against our enemies and explore other planets in our galaxy."

"I heard they have a small Communist party here underwater will vote against it," said Francine, "And we know that Autocratic Socialism doesn't work for true Communism is really Anarchism under another name but it is the same thing."

The President said even children can vote in that Election said even them kids can vote in it for they are now citizens and can come and go as they please. Them boys knows that they aren't wearing anything but has no shame for they are half Dolphin. They know that spell to transform back into regular form and to transform into them. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I will vote yes for I want your Planet to join The United Federation of Planets and you two can join Starfleet," said Arthur, "I heard that you had a Civil War that allowed you to overthrow the Monarchy and beginning of the Republic so you now hold Elections to vote for leaders and Referendums and other stuff that can be voted on by regular people."

"I knew I could count on you Arthur for you are a good person who acts human like," said Todd, "I never knew that they was human like Anthropomorphic animals like you kids and Adults in fact of course."

"I will also vote yes on it for I want new crew members for Starfleet in fact," said Bud, "I am glad to help you defeat the Shark people under water and in your village on land for I heard that is we're you transform into humans and anthropomorphic animals."

"I knew I could count on you Bud for you seem to be a good person who is also tough," said Margaret, "And I know with your help we can get our human village back and also defeat the Shark people underwater first then take back our village on land."

"I will also vote yes and other beings are also holding the election to join the United Federation of Planets," said Brain, "And I got word that the Trolls and humans voted yes and same as the Rock trolls and soon we will hear from the other beings for it is being held now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	58. Battle before Election

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore that Planet with Fifteen beings on it and asked Arthur and his sister Fern and Brain as well as Buster and Bud to go underwater said they are exploring the Under water Republic. This time it is a battle against the Shark people and Goblins. Arthur, D.W., Bud, Buster, Francine, and Fern will fight against the Shark people underwater in mer form. During the same period of time is Muffy and Sue Ellen is fighting against the Goblins in whale people from with the whale people in the other direction. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like that Planet and other stuff in fact of course.

"I never seen whale people before until now for I see them now with us on this side with you all," said Arthur, "This battle against the Shark people will end with victory for our side and Captain Picard is leading an attack on that village against the Goblins and glad we will hold that Election after our victory here and glad that Senator is thinking about running for the Council in The United Federation of Planets and glad you have a good planet here it looks kind of like our Planet in our Solar system and Earth were Captain Picard and them are from in fact of course."

"We know each other well as in the Whale people and we also like you kids," said Todd, "We have been at war against the Shark people for two years which always ended in stale mates but with you kids and those adults we will win."

"Glad we are here and the bikini too I picked is light blue with white dots on it," said Fern, "We will win this battle against the Shark people for we have a two prong attack here underwater and we will hold the Election to join the United Federation of Planets and thanks for letting us vote as well."

"It was one I gave you and it fits you well sense your not in Puberty yet," said Margaret, "And glad you kids are here and me and Todd here is teenagers and your citizens of our Republic now as well as citizens of your Planet and The United Federation of Planets."

"The Goblins have more camps than the Shark people here for this one is the only one the Shark people have here," said the Senator, " Once our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets I will run for the Council and maybe even run for President of it someday. "

They know she had the Experience to get the job done well for she has good ideas for laws for she will use some of their laws in fact. They might be underwater but has modern technology like on that show. The war against the Shark people and Goblins will end in victory of Starfleet and the forces of their Planet side. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won that battle against the Shark people and took care of all of them in fact of course," said Arthur, "I got word from Captain Picard and Riker that they took back your human village and glad we can vote in the Referendum and I hope that Senator wins the Election for the Council for I will vote for her myself for she has good ideas."

"I knew we would win that battle against the Shark people for we had more on our side," said Todd, "And I will also vote for her now to get ready for that Election to join the United Federation of Planets and we will join it and me and Margaret will join Starfleet."

"I heard one Planet out there has three good beings underwater as in Merpeople, whale people, and Squid people," said Brain, "And she will get my vote for the other ones who are planning to run has less experience to get the job done well for she does."

"My mom here will win the Election for the Council for she is well known," said Margaret, "And get ready for the Referendum Election for we will now get it done."

"You kids follow me to the Election place for it is time to get it done in fact," said that Senator, "We will join the United Federation of Planets and I will run for the Council and yes I am well known to do a good job which I hope to run for President of it for I have good ideas."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	59. That Election

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore that Planet with Fifteen beings on it and asked Arthur and his sister Fern and Brain as well as Buster and Bud to go underwater said they are exploring the Under water Republic. This time it is the Election for the Referendum to join The United Federation of Planets or not and most likely will. Even Arthur and them can vote in them. That Senator will run for the Council of The United Federation of Planets. They are there at the polling station ready to vote. We see them talking about stuff like that Election and other stuff like the next Planet they will go to and other stuff in fact.

"This is lots of fun and we will vote yes for your Planet has all the stuff to join it plus you can join Starfleet," said Arthur, "The next Planet we will go to is half Rain Forest and half Jungles plus hills and Mountains as well as oceans, seas, lakes, rivers, and other bodies of water it is a Class M Planet so it has Humans and anthropomorphic animals it is in the Alpha Quadrant section of the Galaxy in fact and glad you two will join Starfleet in fact of course. "

"I love having Elections for we vote for our leaders and on stuff like this," said Todd, "Our Planet will join the United Federation of Planets for we want to join a Democracy which is what it is."

"This Election is a good one for once your Planet join The United Federation of Planets the better," said Fern, "We think we are unique to our Planet we call our Planet Earth two for it is Earth like in many ways but maybe not everything in fact of course but close enough."

"Once our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets I will join Starfleet," said Margaret, "And my mom will run for the Council of The United Federation of Planets for she has good ideas and we can transform into human form so yes we will look the same as humans for outside of the sea we become humans."

"You kids are amazing and yes we will join The United Federation of Planets," said that Senator, "I have ideas for laws for The United Federation of Planets for some is laws we have here and our human village in fact of course."

They cast their votes and then counted them and they voters yes and they was granted citizenship of the United Federation of Planets. They are now officially part of The United Federation of Planets. That Senator made it official to run for the Council in fact of course. They then all went to land and went into regular form and then covered up certain body parts with bathing suits. They are barefoot for in that form rarely wears shoes. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"Welcome to the United Federation of Planets and we usually look like this as you see we have ten fingers and ten toes," said Arthur, "We also eat the same food as humans for we have the same inside except our skulls for we are Anthropomorphic animals not really humans but we eat the same food as humans as well as talks and walks in two legs and go through human like problems."

"Thank you and once it is time we will join Starfleet information and you can tell I also have ten fingers and ten toes," said Todd, "And glad we voted yes for it is a good idea."

"Your mom should win the Primary election them the Election itself in fact," said Brain, "She has the Experience to get the job done well for she has good ideas for laws for The United Federation of Planets."

"Now that we are part of The United Federation of Planets I can join Starfleet," said Margaret, "And as you can tell I also have ten fingers and ten toes for now we are humans."

"I made it official to run for the Council for The United Federation of Planets joined the majority party," said that Senator, "You know the Democratic party in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	60. Jungle Planet part 1

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Anthropomorphic animals but like the first book Arthur's Nose not like Arthur and them in fact of course. But they do eat the same food as humans and not what normal animals eat. They will vote to join The United Federation of Planets after a few battles against the Shark people and Goblins. Those two kinds of beings won't live in peace with other beings but to enslave them. They want an Empire to rule the Galaxy from one side to another. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like to them beings and other stuff.

"This Planet looks like a Jungle for this is a Jungle Planet filled with Anthropomorphic animals but not like us," said Arthur, "And they look like regular animals and I just wonder what they eat and if they speak our language or if we can translate it into English so we can understand them as they speak to us and I see some of them now to meet with us for They don't know what Aliens looks like and I am used to being called an Alien for to You humans we are."

"They do look like regular animals and not like you kids here in fact of course," said Captain Picard, "And I also wonder what they eat and if we know what language they talk."

"We speak your language for that is the only language we know in fact," said an Aardvark boy, "My name is Arthur Aardvark and I heard that boy is named Arthur Read I think we are kind of a like for we have the same first name and we don't eat Ants and such."

"He looks like an actual Aardvark and we look more human like compared to them," said Fern, "I heard from a girl that they eat the same food as humans and us and not like regular animals for they are kind of human like in a way."

"We will help you fight against the Shark people and Goblins for we are at war against them," said Riker, "And your Planet can join The United Federation of Planets so some of you can join Starfleet for we have room for six more crew members."

They said that they can help them fight against the Shark people and Goblins for they know that they can't be peace with them beings. Their Military and Police will allow Starfleet to help them and they want to join the United Federation of Planets. They know that the United Federation of Planets is the Superpower of the Alpha and Beta quadrants for that is were it is at for the Gamma and Delta quadrants is on the other side of the Galaxy takes decades to get there without the wormhole. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that they eat the same food as us and glad that we will win the battle against the Shark people and Goblins," said Arthur, "And they look like the ones from our first book and we look human like for we are basically human from the neck down to our toes and glad to meet them in fact of course."

"They look animal like for they are like your first book for this is their Planet," said Captain Picard, "And we will win the battles against the Shark people and Goblins and they can vote to join the United Federation of Planets so some can join Starfleet."

"My name is Francine Monkey and I heard your name is Francine Frensky," said Monkey girl, "Me and this Arthur wants to join Starfleet once our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets."

"I noticed you kids have tails and yes my name is Francine Frensky in fact," said Francine, "We don't have tails for we are more human like for we are basically humans from the neck down to our toes except we have a thin layer of fur."

"We will go to another Planet this one seems to have ponies from a certain TV show," said Riker, "And they can also vote to join the United Federation of Planets and we can use these two kids here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	61. Victory once again

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Anthropomorphic animals but like the first book Arthur's Nose not like Arthur and them in fact of course. Now they are at a battle against the Shark people at an Historic battlefield. Another group is fighting against the Goblins at an Historic fort. They will get victory over the Shark people and Goblins and then that Planet can join the United Federation of Planets. They know that the next Planet they will go to has ponies as in from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. We see them talking about stuff like what it is like to be at war and other stuff like other Planets they will go to and other stuff in fact of course.

"This war is a big one for we are fighting against the Shark people and Goblins in fact of course," said Arthur, "Next Planet we will go to next had a Country populated by ponies from my favorite show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and I hope we can help them fight off the Shark people and Goblins and one Planet we found is populated by humans and anthropomorphic animals lead by a Duck named Donald Duck who has just got shown in as President and we will go to other Planets as well in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants for to get to the Gamma and Delta quadrants is the Bajoran wormhole."

"We are going to win this battle against the Shark people here at this Historic battlefield," said Captain Picard, "For we are winning it here and we have orders to kill them all not just the ones here at the battlefield but total genocide."

"I know that Shark people and Goblins are to violent to allow to live in peace with us," said Fern, "And those two kids there wants to join Starfleet once their Planet joined the United Federation of Planets."

"I always wanted to see Outer space our side our Atmosphere on this Planet," said Arthur Aardvark, "I think Arthur Read here is my douple ganger in a way and he looks more human like."

"Same here and yes these kids are more human like for they have ten fingers and ten toes," said Francine Monkey, "And they also have no tails and they are Humans from the neck down to their toes and all in between except for a thin layer of fur."

They won them battles against them two beings as in the Shark people and Goblins and did the genocide of them on that Planet. Then that Planet voted to join the United Federation of Planets and was excepted and said them come on aboard as in those two. They will soon leave orbit around the Planet to the Pony Planet which they call it. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I got a signal from a pony named Rainbow Dash that they need help fighting against the Shark people and Goblins," said Arthur, "I think we should send her a signal that we are on our way there to help and we will get there by Warp drive and that is up to you alone."

"Yes tell her we are on our way there for we have orders to go there in fact," said Captain Picard, "And I heard that Rainbow Dash is fast and athletic female pony."

"Rainbow Dash is the favorite pony of Arthur here and mine happens to be Fluttershy, "I hope that they join the United Federation of Planets for they can join Starfleet as in the Mane six."

"Once we go there the sooner we battle against the Shark people and Goblins," said Riker, "And I hope that the Mane six joins Starfleet after their Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

"I heard that one Planet we will go to has creatures called Pokemon as well as humans," said Francine, "And another Planet I heard of has Humans and has giant robots called Transformers."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	62. Planet and battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with ponies and such they are also at war with the Shark people and Goblins. The Mane six came up to them talking to them that there is a camp of Goblins in one area and Shark people in another. They asked which one is closer to them and they said the Shark people are so that is who they will fight. They had no idea what Aliens looked like and saw Arthur is an Aardvark boy who has no tail. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that coming battle against the Shark people and other stuff in fact of course.

"I like this Planet here it is what Starfleet calls a Class M Planet as in Earth like in fact of course," said Arthur, "The Planet I am from us called Earth two it is populated by Anthropomorphic animals like my and I eat the same food as humans we all do for we are human like for we are basically humans from the neck down to our toes except we have a thin layer of fur all over our bodies even on the bottoms of our feet and toes and palms of our hands as you can tell."

"You do look human like in a way and once we beat the Shark people and Goblins the better," said Rainbow Dash, "We will join the United Federation of Planets after we get victory and I want to join Starfleet for I always wanted to see Outer Space our side our Atmosphere."

"I don't mind if ponies joins us for They are the people of this Planet," said Captain Picard, "And the next Planet we will go to has creatures called Pokemon as well as humans."

"Once we take care of the Shark people and Goblins the sooner our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets," said Twilight Sparkle, "I also want to join Starfleet for same reason as Rainbow Dash."

"I see the battle is getting ready to take place for I see the Shark people now coming towards us," said Fern, "And in a way Shark people and Goblins are pretty weak for they need some protection in a way of some kind."

They not only won that battle against the Shark people but killed them all and elsewhere a team did the same as they did to the Shark people. They saw that protection as a form of gum and that means that they are weaker than they first thought. They know that they are more out in the Galaxy well in the Alpha and Beta quadrants. Not sure they are in the Omega and Delta quadrants for they don't know if they are for Omega the Dominion is the most dominant there and the Borg in the Delta quadrant. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Now that your Planet joined the United Federation of Planets I welcome you six to Starfleet," said Arthur, "And they are plenty of Planets to go to and not sure what beings lives on them well in a few of them anyway in fact of course."

"Yes welcome you six to Starfleet and we will soon be going to another Planet," said Captain Picard, "And we got a signal from Ash Ketchum saying they need our help."

"I am glad to see Outer space and also wanted to fight more Shark people and Goblins," said Fluttershy, "And glad they found uniforms for us to wear for we are in Starfleet now."

"I heard one Planet has a mix of humans and anthropomorphic animals," said Francine, "And I love that Planet we went to now welcome to the Enterprise."

"These ponies are going to fit in nicely in Starfleet they might have hooves but can help," said Riker, "And I heard about a Planet with a Superhero called Spiderman we could use him to help defeat the Shark people and Goblins once and for all."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	63. Before the battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Humans and Pokemon and such they are also at war with the Shark people and Goblins. Ash Ketchum and his friends came up to greet them. They had no idea what Aliens looked like until they saw Worf and a Vulcan along with Anthropomorphic animals. They wonder what the Anthropomorphic animals eat. For they don't know much about Aliens until they ask some questions. And how their evolution was like and other stuff. And they will answer them in fact. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like those questions and other stuff in fact of course.

"I wondered what Pokemon looked like until now and your Planet is like ours a class M Planet as in Earth like," said Arthur, "We heard your message so we came to help you fight against the Shark people and Goblins for we are at war against them and I think you never seen Aliens before and I am an Aardvark boy that is human like and the food we eat is the same as humans such as yourselves and that means we are human like on the inside except our skulls for we are Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"I also wonder what your evolution was like for you kids looks like animals," said Ash Ketchum, "For each human like people have different evolution for us humans was from select Apes in fact."

"Ours came from select animals once the genetic material came that is what it bonded with," said Fern, "And we have ten fingers and ten toes just like you humans and we joined Starfleet after our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets."

"That is how things went on their Planet and that is how they became Anthropomorphic animals," said Captain Picard, "Once we fight against the Shark people and Goblins and win the sooner we move to the next Planet."

"We had no idea what Aliens looked like until we saw you kids and those two," said Misty, "I just happen to be the Girlfriend of Ash Ketchum here and that man also looks like an Alien or maybe a robot of some kind and I heard about a camp of Shark people and a camp of Goblins and just two of them is around in fact of course."

They found them camps and found out that the Shark people camp is in the forest clearing which is just a few miles so they are marching towards it. They was joined by their military and police officers. Stealth Spaceship crew is marching towards the camp of Goblins. The Enterprise has orders to fight against the Shark people. They heard that Disney Planet has two camps of Shark people and two camps of Goblins so a bigger battle. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"We are going to fight against the Shark people for those are more dangerous than Goblins," said Arthur, "And we know that they can be no peace with the Shark people and Goblins so they ordered us to do Genocide against them until they are extinct."

"I saw a Shark man who must have been their scout to check for weaknesses," said Ash Ketchum, "And with all you here we have no weaknesses in fact of course."

"Shark people and Goblins are dangerous and glad we came here to help you all," said Captain Picard, "And we can't live in peace with Shark people and Goblins for they are to dangerous."

"We came as asked for we have our Pokemon here ready for battle and our guns," said Officer Jenny, "And I see that man and that girl wearing some kind of glasses."

"They are called visors and only way we can see for us both was born blind," said Gerogi, "And without them we can only read in Braille and we can give the blind people who has eyes for not sure we can find a way for people without eyes to see."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	64. Disney Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Humans and Anthropomorphic animals. They win that battle against the Shark people and Goblins and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets with Ash and his friends joined Starfleet. They was greeted by the people of that Planet. They wondered what Aliens looked like until now when they saw a Klingon, a Vulcan, and Anthropomorphic animals without tails and ones with tails. They wonder what food they eat and how they speak. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war against the Shark people and Goblins and other stuff in fact of course.

"Good another Class M Planet for it is like our Planets for it has the same Flora and fauna in fact," said Arthur, "And I hope you all know English for that is the only language we can speak except Captain Picard he is from France so he speaks English and French and we came to help you fight against the Shark people and Goblins for we are at war against them so I hope you all know English for it not we will find a way to communicate with each other."

"Yes we know English for that is the only language we can speak and we need your help," said Mickey Mouse, "And I hope our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets so I can join Starfleet to continue the fight against the Shark people and Goblins and see Outer Space outside our Atmosphere and see other Planets."

"Glad that they speak English for that way it is easier to communicate with each other," said Fern, "And I am Fern Walters and that boy is Arthur Read and my boyfriend George."

"I always wanted to see other Planets with different kind of beings that we will see," said Goofy, "And Donald Duck here is our President so he can't join Starfleet but his nephews can for they can help in the war against the Shark people and Goblins."

"We will help you fight against them until they are all dead on this Planet," said Captain Picard, "And the reason I speak with a British accent is my teacher even though my first language is French."

"I always wanted to see Outer space and fight in wars against hostile races," said Dewey Duck, "And Minnie Mouse wants to run for the Council against Pinocchio who also wants to run for it."

They went off to battle against the Shark people at a camp in a park joined by their military and police along with Starfleet they will win. They won all four battles against the Shark people and Goblins. Then voted to join the United Federation of Planets and was accepted. We still see them talking about stuff this time after victory.

"Your next election will be for the Council and so far looks like a two way race for it in fact of course," said Arthur, "Unless anyone else wants to run for it for it can have many candidates on the ballot for that is Democracy for you we have multi Candidate multi party as well in fact of course."

"I will run for it for I have some ideas that I hope will work I was once a Mermaid," said Arial, "But anyone else can also run for it for more choices the better."

"Welcome to Starfleet you five and next Planet we go to has Humans in fact," said Captain Picard, "They sent us a signal that they need our help to fight against the Shark people and Goblins."

"I will also run for it for I have ideas of my own and glad we saw you all," said Daisy Duck, "And I hope you are all be careful for Shark people and Goblins are hostile and must be shot in site."

"And I will also run for it for my ideas are good and being a human I can do a good job," said Tarzan, "I was once an Ape man now I am just a regular man who wants to run for the Council."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	65. DC Earth 13

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Humans and other magical beings for it is DC Earth 13 the magical world. They look terrifying but they are good people and some humans there are Wizards and one Wizard boy wants to join Starfleet. It is lead by SuperDemon aka Etrigan who also wants to join Starfleet and one will run for the Council. One who does is Date who's real name is Jared Stevens against a Wizard and an Elf. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like being trained to be Wizards or Witches and other stuff in fact of course.

"Good another Class M Planet and those people over there are the Superheroes of this Planet here," said Arthur, "And he agreed to join Starfleet once this Planet joins the United Federation of Planets and these one's can help us in the war against the Shark people and Goblins for they are Superheroes so they have magic powers and super power's so they can join Starfleet and we are Anthropomorphic animals well some of us anyway we are called Aliens ourselves."

"Our Planet will be glad to join the United Federation of Planets to fight against them," said Etrigan, "Fate aka Jared Stevens wants to run for the Council for he has good ideas for laws and he is well known for only three of us will join Starfleet."

"Once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets the sooner you can join Starfleet," said Captain Picard, "And Fate I hope you win the Election for the Council in Paris, France which is on Earth which survived the Nuclear war they had."

"I think I will be Elected to the Council for the other two running isn't well known," said Fate, "And those other two is a Wizard and an Elf for this is the magical World we have real magic here."

"We won them battles against the Shark people and Goblins and voted to join the United Federation of Planets," said Fern, " And it was accepted and I welcome you all to the United Federation of Planets and you three come on aboard the Enterprise. "

Those three made it official to run for the Council and they know that the next Planet they will go to is we're Spider-Man and Daredevil is at. And after that is we're Transformers is at in fact of course. They know that the war against the Shark people and Goblins is going well. And they will go to other discovered Planets such as Kim Possible and Looney Tunes. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Welcome you five to the Enterprise and those two boys are Wizards in training just like their parents are," said Arthur, "And thanks for the Wizard training it was interesting and I got the hang of it and the next Planet we will go to has two Superheroes who can join us just not Deadpool he is called the Merc with a mouth he does what he gets payed to do which happens to be for good."

"Glad our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets now thanks for the welcome young man," said Etrigan, "I know your an Aardvark even though you don't have a long nose and I can tell you eat the same food as humans which is the form I am now in."

"Yes he sure does for they are human like for when the humanoid beings DNA bonded to various animals," said Captain Picard, "Well selected animals evolved human like for we can tell that."

"Glad that they joined Starfleet because they can and will help us in this war," said Francine, "And yes we are Anthropomorphic animals that is human like in fact of course."

"Now it is time to go to that Planet with those two Superheroes are waiting for us," said Riker, "And yes these kids eats the same food as us humans for they are human like."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	66. Marvel Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Humans for it is called Planet Marvel. Spider-Man and Daredevil are there waiting for them. Said there is a camp of Shark people in a park so they will fight against them there. The war against the Shark people and Goblins is going well for The United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. One who wants to run for the Council is Wolverine, second one is Deadpool, and third is a General in the Army. A forth one is also possible. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like the war and other stuff as well.

"Good another Class M Planet and I see Spiderman and Daredevil for I am a fan of them Marvel comics," said Arthur, "My name is Arthur Read I am an Anthropomorphic Aardvark who is human like seeing I have ten fingers and ten toes and eat the same food as humans for we are Anthropomorphic animals that is human like for when the ones that spread their DNA bonded to various animals well select ones anyway we ended up human like."

"I can tell your all human like and I see true humans here as well in fact," said Spiderman, "Once we defeat the Shark people and Goblins the sooner our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets so me and Daredevil can join Starfleet."

"They showed us charts of their evolution which makes lots of sense to me," said Captain Picard, "And we are at war against the Shark people and Goblins for they are dangerous to us for They want to use us all as slaves for them."

"I know with your help we can beat the Shark people and Goblins here," said Daredevil, "I heard about Genocide of the Shark people and Goblins until they are extinct never to return."

"Their evolution was different than ours but ended up human like in fact," said Riker, "As far as I know they are Honorary humans for they eat the same food as us humans as well as same number of fingers and toes as well as walks on two legs and talk so to us they are Humans in the form of animals."

They beat the Shark people and Goblins on that Planet so they all voted in a special election to join the United Federation of Planets. The forth one who will run for the Council is Toad who is a Villain. They hope that Wolverine wins the Election for they like his ideas. The others might do fair but Wolverine would do a better job. We still see them talking this time on the Enterprise in fact.

"Next Planet we go to is home of the Looney Tunes for they sent us a signal they need our help," said Arthur, "And we will win this war against the Shark people and Goblins and make them extinct once and for all so they will be gone forever."

"Welcome to the Enterprise and we have a food replicator that you type in what you want it comes out," said Captain Picard, "And we will continue this war against them."

"Glad we are winning this war against the Shark people and Goblins in fact," said Fern, "And we will also win the war and make them extinct and so we can have peace at least until the next war."

"Glad we joined Starfleet because our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets," said Spiderman, "This is total war plus Genocide against the Shark people and Goblins."

"One plan we have will use Nuclear weapons on their Planet as in their home World," said Francine, "Another plan is use a Gamma ray burst on their Atmosphere and last destruction one is to destroy that Planet and last plan is invasion we most likely do just that."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	67. Looney Tunes Planet and battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Humans and Anthropomorphic animals for it is Looney Tunes Planet. They asked for help and wonder why Arthur and them are wearing clothes. They told them they are human from the neck down to their toes. And will ask them more questions about them before heading off to battle. They promised them that for it is how they learn. That they have ten fingers and ten toes and other human parts which is why they wear clothes and only males can be topless in public. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like questions and other stuff.

"We eat the same food as humans for I might be an Aardvark but we have same parts as humans," said Arthur, "And we only take all our clothes off when having a shower or bath and only males can be topless in public which is human like and it shows parts like belly buttons and nipples and we came to help you fight against the Shark people and Goblins and it is our job to fight against the Shark people for that is what Starfleet headquarters said and you can all join Starfleet once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

"I will be glad to join Star once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets," said Bugs Bunny, "And glad you don't eat Ants and termites for that would be gross and you lack tails which I am not sure why they don't."

"Once after the battles you can vote in a Referendum to join the United Federation of Planets," said Captain Picard, "And these kids are human like that means they have no tails except the ones we met on another Planet."

"I will also join Starfleet after we join the United Federation of Planets," said Daffy Duck, "One who wants to run for the Council is Foghorn Leghorn, second one is Granny, and third is Elmer Fudd he is the hunter that we always deal with in fact."

"And I will also join Starfleet after the battles when we join the United Federation of Planets," said Tweety, "It will let me get away from that bad ole Puddy cat and forth running for the Council is Yosemite Sam."

They hope that it is Granny who wins the Election for Foghorn Leghorn is a big mouth and other two is villains in fact. They went off to battle against the Shark people and Goblins and win using Genocide after the battles. They got their orders to kill all Shark people and Goblins in the Galaxy well the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. They are said to be some in the Gamma and Delta Quadrants but that is up to the Super powers there which one is the Dominion and other is the Borg. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Now them battles are over and voted to join the United Federation of Planets it was accepted," said Arthur, "So welcome to Starfleet now you can come with us for next Planet we are going to is of Tiny Tunes for they sent us a signal they need our help to fight against the Shark people and Goblins."

"One who sent it is named Buster Bunny and we have a Rabbit boy named Buster Baxter," said Captain Picard, "And they can join the United Federation of Planets so that they can join Starfleet."

"I will vote for Granny for I trust her and she has good ideas to help make laws," said Bugs Bunny, "And we have been to that Planet before we have diplomatic relations with them."

"That Planet would make good members of the United Federation of Planets," said Riker, "I don't trust the other three running for the Council for they have bad ideas that will get their bills rejected."

"Soon we defeat the Shark people and Goblins they will be gone from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants," said Fern, "And we know we can reach the Omega Quadrant by the Bajoran Wormhole for we now have peace with the Dominion if they ask for help."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	68. Tiny Tunes Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Humans and Anthropomorphic animals for it is tiny Tunes Planet. They are there waiting for them and saw them and greeted them and that they need their help. They said they want to join The United Federation of Planets so three of them wants to join Starfleet in the group. And four wants to run for the Council after their Planet joins the United Federation of Planets. They know that they will win them battles against the Shark people and Goblins. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like what they eat and other stuff in fact of course.

"We got your message we came to help you fight against the Shark people and Goblins on this Planet," said Arthur, "And we eat the same food as humans and we have no tails plus we have ten fingers and ten toes for we are Anthropomorphic animals that is human like and you have a nice Planet here and yes we will help you beat the Shark people and Goblins here and soon through out the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of the Galaxy and I heard that they are also in the Gamma and Delta Quadrants of the Galaxy that is up to them."

"That is good to know and we can tell you are all human like in ways," said Buster Bunny, "My friend Hampton J. Pig wants to run for the Council plus the other three is Montana Max, Elmira, and Foul Mouth but we want Hampton J. Pig to win the Election once we defeat the Shark people and Goblins and our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

"When the Humanoid beings spread their DNA it bonded to various animals making them Anthropomorphic animals," said Captain Picard, "We found them on a Planet like this one only they are human like in more than one way."

"They look human like and they are wearing shoes on their feet in fact," said Babs Bunny, "And the way they walk they have ten toes even though they are covered up."

"We are human like for we eat the same food as humans and act like them," said Fern, "As you can tell I am a dog girl that is human like for we also have ten fingers and ten toes and we found the camp of Shark people so off we go to battle."

They went to the Historic Fort drawing out the Shark people and the battle against them started and Starfleet and their Army and officers won that battle. Crew of the Spaceship called the Hornet beat the Goblins. Not only they killed the warriors but all of them includes their women and children even the Elders for it is Genocide. That is their orders from the United Federation of Planets leaders. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Welcome to the Enterprise you three and we will go to the next Planet it has Transformers as well as humans," said Arthur, "They sent a signal that they need our help and that includes us and your five Spaceships will be added to Starfleet and someday we can go to Starfleet academy after High school and we will become Officers I want to be a Captain of a Spaceship that is my goal."

"Thanks for the welcome and our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets," said Buster Bunny, "Them four made it official to run for the Council after the war against the Shark people and Goblins ends."

"Some of these kids became Citizens of another Planet from Merpeople who has a Republic," said Captain Picard, "They will get to vote in their Election for the Council and will vote for that one Senator for she is a good woman."

"Glad to see Outer Space outside of our Atmosphere besides from books," said Plucky Duck, "Our friend Hampton J. Pig wants to win the Election after this war against the Shark people and Goblins is over and Genocide will continue unless they ask for peace."

"They can't be peace with them two beings for they are to violent to get along with other beings," said Riker, "But if they ask for peace we will send them to the Gamma and Delta Quadrants of the Galaxy from that huge Wormhole for that is where they came from."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	69. Transformers Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They went to explore another Planet this time a Planet with Humans and Transformers one group is called Autobots and an evil group of robots. They saw them and saw the humans first followed by Worf who is a Klingon and a Vulcan. Then saw the Anthropomorphic animals and they wonder what they eat and if they speak English or just animal sounds. And they know that their Evolution was different from there's. They heard about Humanoid people spread their DNA and knows theirs was from Apes but the Anthropomorphic animals from select animals is what the DNA bonded to. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like questions and other stuff in fact of course.

"You have a nice Planet here it is a Class M Planet for it is like our Planet and Earth for mine is called Earth two," said Arthur, "We eat the same food as humans and we just speak English and I will soon I will learn Spanish and French and we took classes to learn sign language and Braille even though I am not deaf or blind and without my glasses on everything is blurry far away for I am near sighted and we don't talk in animal sounds just to make sounds to be funny for D.W. and Bud do for they are just four years old and I am eight years old and after High school I will go to Starfleet academy."

"I was wondering about that for I had no idea what Aliens looks like until now," said Daniel, "And I see you have ten fingers and by how you walk you also have ten toes and you talk like a human instead of animal noises."

"We will soon find the camp of Shark people for that is what or orders is to fight against," said Captain Picard, "Crew from the Red giant will fight against the Goblins and both are evil beings."

"I heard that the Shark people is either in the cabin in the mountains or at a near by park," said Chip, "Some say that it is at the former Army reserves center is at and last group said they are in the cabin in the woods either way I hope we find them before they find us."

"We know they aren't at the Army reserves center for it was just torn down," said Fern, "Now let's send a scout to those other places we will find them soon."

They said their Governor said he wants to run for the Council of the United Federation of Planets and found the Shark people is in the cabin in the mountains and they are heading there now. They are heading there with Starfleet and their Army and police. They know that the Goblins is in the Cabin in the Forrest. The Red giant is there to fight against them. Three more is going to run for the Council once their Planet joins the United Federation of Planets. We still see them talking about stuff this time on there way to that place.

"Once we fight against them and win the sooner the war against them will last until they are extinct," said Arthur, "So yes it is Genocide of the Shark people and Goblins that is our orders from Starfleet headquarters and the United Federation of Planets government and will soon hold an Election for members of the Council and for President."

"Our Governor said he wants to run for the Council along with our Mayor," said Daniel, "And I saw Shark people and Goblins before they look ugly and evil and dangerous."

"The current President will most likely win reelection for he is doing a great job," said Captain Picard, "Two is running against him is one from the Council and the other is the CEO of a company that is accounting firm."

"One also wants to run for the Council is a Prison Warden and last one is a Rock star," said Chip, "I want the Governor to win that Election for he has good ideas and more experience."

"Not sure I can trust a Prison Warden to be in the Council for his bills will be for Prisons," said Francine, "I saw the list of candidates and we will win this battle against the Shark people."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	70. All Grown Up Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are on a Planet with Humans for it is from All Grown Up which is the same characters as Rugrats. They got their signal that they found the camps with Shark people and Goblins. The Shark people is at an old fort which was were a Civil War battle was fought at and it was a major victory for the Union. And the Goblins is at a cabin in the mountains. They know that a victory there will be a big blow for the Shark people and Goblins. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like the battles they will do and other stuff in fact of course.

"You have a Class M Planet here and we heard another Planet we will go to has just three kinds of environments," said Arthur, "We got your message so we came to help you against the Shark people and Goblins and we have orders to attack the Shark people at the fort for that us what Starfleet headquarters said and we have to follow orders for they said so and that Planet has valleys, hills, and mountains it has three kinds of beings there they are Humans, birds, and Skunks and that is or orders."

"I was the one who sent the message even though I am not the leader of our group," said Phil, "And I heard that one but I have the technology to do so and came up with warp drive here using that thing over there."

"Those two things helps and the fact your Planet is at war against the Shark people and Goblins," said Captain Picard, "Your Planet will join the United Federation of Planets so you will need candidates for the Council for that is because we are a Democracy."

"One I know who will run for the Council once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets," said Tommy, "And it happens to be a Senator of our Country and second one I know of is our Mayor of our town here."

"I know another who wants to run for it a well known Scientist who can join Starfleet," said Lil, "And the fifth one is a High School teacher who is a smart woman I support her for her ideas is for Education which we might need."

They know that they will start marching on that fort and that is what they are doing now and they know that the Shark people and Goblins are weaker than expected. They know that a victory there is a big blow for the Shark people and Goblins. Them two beings might ask for peace and a free trip back to the Gamma and Delta quadrants. They beat the Shark people and Goblins and they will soon move on to the next Planet. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Your Planet has voted to join the United Federation of Planets so those four can make it official," said Arthur, "I think you don't know what Aliens looked like until now for I am an Anthropomorphic Aardvark who eats the same food as humans like yourselves."

"Your technology will soon improve a big deal for your Planet is now part of the United Federation of Planets," said Captain Picard, "And them four made it official to run for the Council."

"I have no idea what will become of that warp drive ship that I built in fact," said Phil, "For it isn't meant for war it has no weapons it is for peace not war."

"It will be put in a Museum and your name will go down in our History books," said Riker, "You was the one who tested it even though you risked your life you are a brave boy and welcome you all to Starfleet."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	71. War continues

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with humans, Bird people, and Skunk people. They said that Planet is named Terra two so that is what it will be called that in the United Federation of Planets once it joins it. It is in the Alpha Quadrant and same as the next Planet. The Planet they will go to next has ten beings and they are Humans, Aardvark people, Bird people, Monkey people, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Merpeople, Whale people, Dog people, and Cat people. They will go there next time. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet with three beings on it and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"You have a nice Planet here it just has Valleys, Mountains, and Forrest as well as Oceans, Seas, Lakes, and other water source's," said Arthur, "And we are at war against the Shark people and Goblins and we got your message so we came to help you fight against them and join The United Federation of Planets which is a huge part of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants it is a Democracy so you will need candidates for the Council as in make it official."

"I love this Planet and I always wanted I see Outer space without our Atmosphere besides pictures," said a Human boy, "By the way my name is Peter Miller and one who will run for the Council is an influential Congressman he has experience to get the job done right he has good ideas."

"We found the camp of Shark people they are at the cabin in the mountains," said Captain Picard, "And the Goblins are in the cabin in the Forrest and we go fight against the Shark people and the crew of a Spaceship called the Bee will fight against the Goblins."

"I also always wanted to see Outer space without our Atmosphere in fact," said a bird boy, "And I can fly but never went to high up as well and I have wings which is also my arms.

"And I also wanted to see Outer space without our Atmosphere besides pictures," said a Skunk boy, "Us three are best friends and that bird boy is named Chad Bird and my name is Frank Stink for yes I am a Skunk boy and I never sprayed my friends using my stink gland."

They heard he did spray his bully who is a bird boy named George Potter who is still a bully but won't mess with him again. He won't mess with Skunk people again unless they had their stink glands removed. Frank there wants to keep his for it is how he protects himself without deadly force. That human boy knows three kinds of Self-defense they are Marshal arts, boxing, and Grecco Roman Wrestling. We still see them talking about this time after victory.

"I knew we would win that battle against the Shark people and that crew of the Bee beat the Goblins," said Arthur, "So welcome to Starfleet you three kids and we will now move on to the next Planet that one has ten beings and I heard that Humans and Trolls has always been friends for they evolved together."

"Yes welcome to the Enterprise you three kids and we will get going," said Captain Picard, "And yes Humans and Trolls has always been friends for same common ancestors in fact."

"One Planet that needs our help is from the show Alvin and the Chipmunks in fact," said Fern, "So yes both humans and anthropomorphic animals only more animal like."

"I heard that you kids eats the same food as us humans for I am a human myself," said Peter Miller, "I can tell you kids are human like for how you talk and look and even act."

"Yes they eat the same food as humans which is also what I am in fact," said Riker, "They are used to being called Aliens for they are from another Planet and they are Anthropomorphic animals."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	72. Planet Gaia part 1

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with humans, Bird people, Dog people, cat people, Merpeople, Whale people, Aardvark people, Monkey people, Trolls, and Rock Trolls. They said that Planet is named Gaia it is a good Planet that is at war against the Shark people and Goblins. They asked for help and four Spaceships are there they are the Enterprise, Voyager, The Wasp, and the Blue Jay. They will soon beam down there. They don't know what Aliens looks like and how human like Arthur and them is for they are Anthropomorphic animals that is human like. We see them talking now about stuff after going to that Planet surface they are taking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"You have a Class M Planet here and as you can tell I am speaking in English for that is the only one I know," said Arthur, "I eat the same food as humans and we have ten fingers and ten toes and we go through human like stuff for we are human like and we are at war against the Shark people and Goblins for we got your message so we came to help for the crew of The Enterprise and the Wasp are here to fight against the Shark people and The Blue Jay and the Voyager will fight against the Goblins."

"I noticed you have no tails and yes you kids are human like and I am a human boy," said that boy, "My name is Gary Porter and my dad wants to run for the Council once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets he is a Senator in fact."

"We found them on a Planet filled with Anthropomorphic animals living on it," said Captain Picard, "When Humanoid Aliens spread their DNA it bonded with various selected animals evolved into human like Anthropomorphic animals it is so much so that they eat the same food as us humans."

"I am human like even though I am a bird boy that hatched from an egg but I eat same food as humans," said a bird boy, "My name is Rufus Parks and I was raised by humans and I never learned how to fly for I am an Ostrich boy so I run fast instead."

"I eat same food as humans and even though I am a dog girl in fact of course," said a dog girl, "His parents died in a car crash and he was at home inside an egg so it was given to humans who raised him."

They know that all beings there eats the same food as humans even though some is true humans they all eat the same food as humans. The Anthropomorphic animals there has tails and Arthur and them don't for they are unique to their Planet. They know that there more will run for the Council once their Planet joins the United Federation of Planets and one is a member of a Village Board of Trustees, a Doctor, and a school teacher. We still see them talking about stuff this time after they found the camps ready for battle.

"They might look strong but in reality they are weak and has to chew a special gum to live out of water," said Arthur, "And we will fight against the Shark people and Goblins on this Planet and we have orders to do Genocide against them so yes it is total war against them and we will win this war."

"I was wondering why they always seem to be chewing for that is what they are doing," said Gary Porter, "And I want to join Starfleet once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

"They are both weak in many ways for one chews a special gum and the Goblins has weak immune systems," said Captain Picard, "We found a Virus that only affects Goblins and that is what the crew of those two ships will use against them."

"We Trolls has always been friends with Humans for we evolved together," said a Troll boy, "And I heard that Goblins has weak immune systems before from my dad a well known Scientist."

"They found out that a weak immune system is more likely to die of some illnesses," said Riker, "We are ready for battle against the Shark people here on this Planet."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	73. Meeting SpongeBob

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with humans and anthropomorphic animals it has SpongeBob and his friends is at. The only reason for Anthropomorphic fish is Nuclear radiation from test of Nuclear weapons. They are wearing scuba diving equipment even though they can turn into Merpeople but that Planet doesn't have them. Some people there thinks Aliens are gray insect like people but then saw Vulcans, Kligons, and Anthropomorphic animals. And thought Data was also an Alien but is really an Android as in a robot that is human like. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff as well.

"We got your message so we came and we won the battles on that other Planet and joined the United Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "You have a class M Planet here as in like Earth and our Planet and I am an Aardvark boy that is human like for I eat the same food as humans as well as having same number of fingers and toes as humans and we are used to being called Aliens for that is what we are and we aren't called Aliens on our Planet."

"Glad you came and we had no idea what Aliens looked like until now," said SpongeBob, "And I want to join Starfleet once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets and our Mayor said he wants to run for the Council once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

"We found the camp of Shark people they are at a near by Island over there," said Captain Picard, "We heard that one human who might run for the Council once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets will be a well known Scientist who is a smart man."

"One who could also run for the Council is Mr. Crabs who owns that place over there," said Patrick, "And another human that could run for the Council is a Police officer."

"You have a nice Planet here and once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets the better," said Riker, "This part of the Galaxy is in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants which we are a Super power here and these kids are human like and good kids they are."

They then found a camp of Goblins in a park on land and the crew of a Spaceship called Stealth Spaceship will fight against them. The Enterprise crew will help their Police and small military fight against the Shark people. They know that it will be a big blow to the Shark people and Goblins. They heard that Humans and Trolls has always been friends for same common ancestors. Trolls are shorter than humans but same number of fingers and toes and eats the same food. We still see them talking about stuff.

"We are ready to go off to battle against the Shark people on that Island over there which is said to be radioactive," said Arthur, "So we can only go there once like Chernobyl disaster to radioactive for humans to live there without becoming mutants or simply die of radiation sickness pending on the person or Thyroid cancer."

"You can wear those special suits made to protect against radiation," said SpongeBob, "We want our Mayor to win that Election for the Council for he has the experience to get the job done well."

"That is a good idea for that is part of the Bikini Atoll a place known to be radioactive," said Captain Picard, "And that place will be radioactive for at least a decade to two centuries."

"We are the results of Nuclear radiation so yes we are mutants in fact," said Squidward, "And I want our boss to be Elected to the Council for he has good ideas."

"I heard about that and if we wanted to we can transform into Merpeople do to a spell cast in us by choice," said Fern, "And you three over there can join Starfleet once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	74. Classic MLP Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with humans and Ponies it is the Planet of the first My Little Pony series. Megan sent them the message for help against the Shark people and Goblins in the war. The Shark people and Goblins is thinking about leaving the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of the Galaxy. As in go back to to their Planet to live there in peace. They will then fight against the Shark people and Goblins on another Planet after that one. They will see what Planet it is. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"We got your message so we came and our job is to fight against the Shark people and another crew will fight against the Goblins," said Arthur, "It is our Spaceship the Enterprise and the Green machine which is from another Planet and yes I am an Anthropomorphic animal an Aardvark in fact and glad but I eat the same food as humans for we are human like for we have the same parts as you humans from our Brains to our Appendix as in all the same Organs and we found the camp of Shark people they are in the cabin in the woods and the Goblins in the cabin in the mountains."

"Glad you came and I see that true humans are also here and I never knew what Aliens looked like," said Megan, "I hope you don't mind being called Aliens for you are Anthropomorphic animals that so happens to be human I know that you kids are Aliens."

"The truth is Ancient Humanoids seeded Planets with their DNA well their bounded to various other animals," said Captain Picard, "They then formed human like with ten fingers and ten toes and human like Organs from our Brains to our Appendix."

"That is what the DNA chose to bound them to other animals for no true humans lives on our Planet," said Fern, "As you can tell I am an Anthropomorphic Dog that is human like."

"To us they are Honary humans for how they eat and what stuff they do," said Riker, "They act just like us humans and eat the same food as us humans for yes they are human like."

They went to fight against the Shark people and Goblins and win it and had no choice but to kill them all for it is Genocide until Extinction. They know that it is Genocide and has no problem with that for those two beings are to dangerous to live in peace with them they will have no choice but to return to their Planet or be killed in Genocide. We still see them talking about stuff this time after battles.

"They must return to their Planet for this is Genocide and they could choose to Nuke their Planet," said Arthur, "As in leave it a Radioactive wasteland home of mutated animals and possible new beings from animals but not sure I would like that for their home World is a Class M Planet that is said to look like our Planet and Earth."

"I wouldn't like it if they have to Nuke that Planet for that would possibly make some mutants," said Megan, "And I heard it is up to the President of the United Federation of Planets to give the orders to Nuke it or not I hope it isn't that."

"If we choose to Nuke that Planet we will use the Bajoran Wormhole for it is in the Gamma Quadrant," said Captain Picard, "That is a short cut to that part of the Galaxy."

"Nuking a Planet would like you said leave it a Radioactive wasteland," said Danny, "You know that I am her Brother who will also join the crew because our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets we have four who will run for the Council."

"I heard one is a Senator who we support for she has good ideas to get the job done right," said Molly, "One who is also running for it is a Police officer and the other two is school teachers."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	75. War will go on

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with fifteen beings they are humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Aardvarks, cats, dogs, Fish, lizards, moose, Merpeople, Whale people, Apes, Monkeys, Skunks, and birds. They sent a message that they need help fighting against Shark people and Goblins. Only the Mammals eats the same food as humans which includes real humans. Lizards eats insects same as birds and the bird people also eats worms and bird seed. They know that fish people eats what fish eats which isn't what Humans eats. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"You have a class M Planet which looks like our Planet and Earth for the two Planets are different for how Evolution worked," said Arthur, "We are at war against the Shark people and Goblins for we got your message so we came to help and to get your Planet to join the United Federation of Planets which is a Democracy so you will need candidates for the Council for once they are held your Planet will have a person in office making the laws for we are a fast growing Superpower in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants."

"We love our Planet for it is our home and I noticed you don't have a tail on your back," said a Human boy, "In fact it looks like you never had a tail for I seen your lower back no scar there."

"They are Human like for like your Planet their Planet was seeded with DNA that bounded with various animals," said Captain Picard, "They eat the same food as humans for they have the same parts as us humans from our Brains to Appendix."

"I was wondering why they keep their balance without tails back there," said a bird boy, "And our Mammal beings eats the same food as humans but not so with us bird people."

"We evolved from that DNA without tails for our Ancestors was born without tails," said Fern, "And our ten toes helps keep us in balance for we was all born without tails and we eat the same food as humans and we found the camps of Shark people in that cabin in the hills and the Goblins in the old Military base we are ready to fight against them."

They know that Humans and Trolls has always been friends for same common ancestors and eats the same food as each other in fact. They know that Trolls don't eat people for it would be forbidden for same common ancestors so like cannibalism. So they eat the same food as humans for they are common in how they look and act. We still see them talking about stuff.

"We won against them and it is Genocide of them two beings unless they agree to stop fighting against us," said Arthur, "We know that the Shark people and Goblins are weaker than we first thought for they are more frail than us for Shark people always chews a special gum outside the water and Goblins has weak immune systems."

"I understand that for I always thought they was weak for one died of just a Common cold," said that boy, "My name is Todd Sparks and my dad is running for the Council for our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets he is a Senator."

"We got a message from another Planet that needs our help fighting against them," said Captain Picard, "I heard one who is also running for the Council is a Judge of a Court."

"Glad I joined Starfleet for I want to continue the war against the Shark people and Goblins," said a Troll boy, "My name is Gary Troll and third running for the Council is a Lawyer and forth is just a School teacher in fact."

"Soon we win the war against the Shark people and Goblins and do Genocide of them," said Riker, "They are one of the weakest enemies we ever fought against for they are weak beings."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	76. Exploring and two battles

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty beings they are humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Aardvarks, cats, dogs, Fish, lizards, moose, Merpeople, Whale people, Apes, Monkeys, birds, Skunks, Gem people, Donkey, Horse, Frogs, and Elves. They know that the Shark people and Goblins is on that Planet for they are at war against them. They know that Gem people appear as humans but they are made of Gems instead of flesh. They are said to be the next stage of Evolution for the humans there but only said for one major Scientist said next stage is humans with beaks like that of Puffer fish. That is what he said will happen in one hundred to two hundred years. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"You have a nice Planet here it is a Class M Planet as in like that of our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets," said Arthur, "Earth is a Planet with humans and our Planet has Anthropomorphic animals such as myself who is an Aardvark but we eat the same food as humans for we are human like in many ways but when DNA was seeded bounded to various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals that is human like in how we eat and such and we will help you with the war against the Shark people and Goblins we found them."

"I always wondered what Aliens looked like until we saw you kids which is Anthropomorphic animals," said a Human boy, "We are going to need your help to fight against them for they seem dangerous and I heard that they are really weak."

"You do have a nice Planet here it reminds me of Earth and other Planets like Vulcan and their Planet," said Captain Picard, "And I heard that Humans and Trolls has always been friends for same common ancestors."

"That is true we have always been friends as in humans and trolls in fact," said a Troll boy, "In fact both of us can breed with each other same as the Elves for we have some here as proof of that."

"Humans are also friends to us Anthropomorphic animals for we are human like," said Fern, "I never seen a half human and half troll kids until I seen those five kids over there for they are good looking kids."

They found the Shark people in an Abandoned Military base and Goblins in the cabin in the mountains so they are marching to fight against them. They are fighting against the Shark people and crew of the Swordfish will fight against the Goblins. They won them two battles and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets. We still see them talking this time about candidates for the Council.

"I heard about one candidate that is a member of the Cabinet as in Secretary of State in fact," said Arthur, "That he has good ideas and I happen to be a resident of two Planets my home World and another Planet like our Planet only we are Merpeople there for we have that ability do to a spell cast on us by choice so not a bad thing."

"I support him for he has good ideas and one running against him is a Mayor of a small town," said a bird girl, "And I am ready to come on board of your Spaceship."

"Yes come aboard and we have a food replicator just type in what you need and it gets made," said Captain Picard, "I heard that one running against him is a Prison Warden so his ideas for bills will be for Prison reform."

"Glad he is running for the Council as in the Secretary of State in fact of course," said a Skunk boy, "Don't worry I won't spray you with my stink gland for your friends and no danger towards me and one running against him is a CEO of a company that is an Accounting firm."

"I heard it is a five person race for the Council and the fifth one is a Police officer," said Francine, "I want that Secretary of State to win but that is up to the voters."


	77. A new member

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty one beings they are humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Aardvarks, cats, dogs, Fish, lizards, moose, Merpeople, Whale people, Apes, Monkeys, birds, Skunks, Gem people, Donkey, Horse, Frogs, mice and Elves. They know that the Shark people and Goblins is on that Planet for they are at war against them. I heard a rumor that three beings lives underground and they are mole people, gopher people, and Ground hog people. They found them and agreed to help which means they will live with the other beings. They know that war against the Shark people and Goblins is going well. They found the Shark people in an Abandoned building and Goblins in a vacant store.

"You have a nice Planet here and we see it is a Class M Planet for it is like most Planets in the United Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "We are at war against the Shark people and Goblins and in case you wonder we eat the same food as humans even though we are Anthropomorphic animals we are human like in many ways except the way we look on the outside animal but on the inside we are a like except our skulls for you see how our heads look we also have the same number of fingers and toes as humans for when the humanoid beings seeded Planets with their DNA well in ours it bonded to various animals which evolved to be human like."

"I never knew what Aliens looked like until we saw you kids and those other two over there," said a Human boy, "My name is Rufus Potter my dad is a Captain of one of our five spaceships which will join Starfleet and my mom is a Police officer and I wondered what you kids eat until you said something."

"I am glad we found this Planet so thanks for the message you sent us," said Captain Picard, "And I heard one who will run for the Council for your Planet is a Senator once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

"We Trolls has always been friends with humans for same common ancestors," said a Troll girl, "Rufus here is my best friend we live next to each other and go to the same school and in case you wondered I wear socks and shoes as you can tell my toes aren't showing and like humans we have ten fingers and ten toes."

"One who is going to run against him is a member of a Village Board of Trustees," said a dog boy, "The other two running is two school teachers and I want to join Starfleet."

They went off to fight against the Shark people and Goblins and win and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets there. Them four made it official to run for the Council to make the laws. They know that the Capital of the United Federation of Planets is on Earth in Paris, France and Starfleet is in San Francisco. We still see them talking about stuff this time after the battles.

"We got a message from another Planet who needs our help to fight against the Shark people and Goblins," said Arthur, "So come on who wants to join Starfleet for we are about to go there and we hope you build more Spaceships for more the better."

"Looks like three adults and three children will join us on the Enterprise," said Captain Picard, "And we have visors for your blind people who has real eyes so no fake eyes or no eyes allowed to use it unless we give them robotic eye's."

"Our Planet will hold the Election once the war against the Shark people and Goblins," said Rufus Potter, "And glad that those other three beings are living on the surface rather than underground."

"Glad your Planet joined the United Federation of Planets and we will win the war," said Riker, "And welcome aboard you six and now let's go to that Planet now."

"I am glad your Planet joined the United Federation of Planets and I wonder what we will see there," said Francine, "And glad we will go to Starfleet academy after High school."


	78. Talking about stuff

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty two beings they are humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Aardvarks, cats, dogs, Fish, lizards, moose, Merpeople, Whale people, Apes, Monkeys, birds, Skunks, Gem people, Donkey, Horse, Frogs, mice, Elephants, and Elves. They know that the Shark people and Goblins is on that Planet for they are at war against them. They have no underground beings for that is how it is like. They sent a message to Starfleet so two Spaceships arrived there they are the Enterprise and the Flame. The crew of the Enterprise will fight against the Shark people and the Flame against the Goblins. They will help their Military and Police in fact. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff like Questions and such.

"This Planet looks good it is a Class M Planet which is like our Planet and Earth as well as Vulcan and such," said Arthur, "We got your message so we came and I am an Aardvark boy that is human like in case you want to know I eat the same food as humans for we are Anthropomorphic animals and we are Aliens which I got used to being called for we are unique to our Planet for when the humanoid beings seeded Planets with their DNA bonded to various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals that is human like."

"You call do look human like to me and I heard one Planet has Anthropomorphic vegetables," said a Human boy named Fred Smith, "I heard that from a friend of mine named Will Robinson who was lost in space for years who found a Planet to put a Colony on found a Human woman who married her and has four children so far for she is Pregnant again."

"They are indeed human like in many ways for we eat the same food as us humans," said Captain Picard, "We found the Shark people at the Abandoned train station and Goblins in the Abandoned farm house so we will fight against the Shark people."

"They are human enough for me and I am a human girl named Cindy Smith I am his sister," said that girl, "I heard a Spaceship called the Flame will fight against the Goblins well help us fight against them."

"I know that the Shark people is just a bit stronger than the Goblins in a way," said Fern, "I hope we don't have a war against another race of unknown beings for we are already at war against the Shark people and Goblins in fact."

They matched on that Abandoned train station found the Shark people there and a battle against them started with shots being fired. All the Shark people died in that battle with no loses on the good guys side. Same as the battle against the Goblins in fact. They know how weak both beings are. That Planet joined the United Federation of Planets and we see them talking about that.

"I heard one that will run for the Council is a Senator who has good ideas for new laws," said Arthur, "One who is running against him is a Prison Warden who wants Prison reforms they want to bring back Chain gangs which is called Hard Labor and another one running against him is a Mayor of a Village."

"I support that Senator for he just happens to be a friend of my parents," said Fred Smith, "One who is running against him is a Captain of a Nuclear Submarine so yes he is in our Navy."

"I heard a message from another Planet who needs our help to fight against the Shark people and Goblins," said Captain Picard, "And fifth one running against him is a Prison Warden this one is a Woman."

"We support that Senator for he has the experience to get the job done well," said a Troll boy, "My name is Ralph Troll I am the best friend of Fred here we go to the same school."

"Anyone who wants to join Starfleet come with us we will return to the Enterprise," said Riker, "And we don't trust Prison Wardens in the Council for last thing we is Chain gangs for that is in the past which was done away with which we are glad."


	79. Yet another Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty three beings they are humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Aardvarks, cats, dogs, Fish, lizards, moose, Merpeople, Whale people, Apes, Monkeys, birds, Skunks, Gem people, Donkey, Horse, Frogs, mice, Elephants, Ogres, and Elves. They know that the Shark people and Goblins is on that Planet for they are at war against them. They have no underground beings for that is how it is like. They sent a message to help them there. The Enterprise and a Spaceship called the Adventure machine arrived there. The crew of the Enterprise will fight against the Shark people and the Adventure machine will fight against the Goblins. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"You have a nice Planet here it is a Class M Planet like our Planet and Earth as well as Vulcan and many others," said Arthur, "It reminds me of the other Planets except one more being and the land masses looks different and seems to have a bit more land and me and my friends here are Anthropomorphic animals that is human like in many ways for we eat the same food as humans even though I am an Aardvark we eat the same food as humans for what Aardvarks eat would make us sick for we aren't meant to eat them raw even if cooked I wouldn't eat them for human organs such as stomach and such."

"I never knew what Aliens looked like until now and you do look human like seeing you have ten fingers," said a Human boy, "And by how you kids walk you also have ten toes and that means you can eat the same food as me and my family and my best friend another boy is a fellow human and my other friend is a Troll."

"We found them on a Planet that is like Earth only populated by Anthropomorphic animals," said Captain Picard, "And we found the Shark people at a Cabin in the mountains which is just ten miles away from here over that way as in East."

"That means our food would make them sick and human food would make us fat," said a bird girl, "And I see Bird people with you such as one who looks like that bird from Under the Umbrella Tree."

"I can tell they are human like for they have no tails and more human like," said a Troll boy, "We Trolls eats the same food as humans so we can have dinner together and I seen a Shark man before he seemed to be chewing on a special gum."

They know that the Shark people and Goblins are weaker than they first thought for Shark people has to chew a special gum when out of water. And the Goblins has weak immune systems meaning a simple Cold could kill them. They marched on them two camps and win killing also the women and children that is Shark people and Goblins. That is Genocide which is why they are fighting against them. We still see them talking about stuff this time after the battles when that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets.

"I heard about a Senator running for the Council which he has the experience to get the job done well," said Arthur, "We got a message from another Planet who is at war against them they need our help and who wants to join Starfleet come with us for we will be heading to our Spaceships now."

"We support that Senator for one running against him is a Baseball player," said a Human girl, "I am Lisa Cook that boy is my brother Robert Cook and we will go with you."

"Looks like also that Troll boy will also join us on our Spaceships so come with us," said Captain Picard, "And this war against the Shark people and Goblins is still going on."

"Glad we are winning the war against the Shark people and Goblins in fact," said Fern, "We are human like in many ways seeing how we look less like the animals we are and we are Anthropomorphic animals."

"My place is here for what you kids don't eat for your food is no good for me and my family," said a bird girl, "At first I thought you kids ate the same food as animals until you said something."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	80. Kim and Ron

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with the cast of Kim Possible living on it so just humans. They had no idea what Aliens of the United Federation of Planets looked like until now when they saw Vulcans, Kligons, and Anthropomorphic animals. They wonder what the Anthropomorphic animals eat. They know that they could be human like in many ways. They have questions for them for they want to know how they are like. They see they look kind of human like seeing they have ten fingers and ten toes. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"You have a nice Planet here it is a Class M Planet seeing it is like our Planet and Earth as well as some others," said Arthur, "We got your message so we came to help you fight against the Shark people and Goblins and as for your question of what we eat we eat the same food as humans like yourselves we are human like in many ways seeing the Ancient Humanoids seeded Planets with their DNA well on our Planet it bounded to various animals which evolved human like so we got the same parts as humans from our Brain to our Appendix unless you had your Appendix removed none of us had that done."

"That explains why you speak English and has ten fingers and ten toes even though you kids aren't barefoot," said Kim Possible, "The Shark people are either in one of three places the Cabin in the mountains, the cabin in the woods, and the Shack on the Beach."

"We checked the Shack on the Beach they aren't there in fact they will tear it down," said Captain Picard, "We will now check the two cabins for they are here but if not they are under the sea."

"I wondered what you kids eat until you said you eat the same food as us humans," said Ron Stoppable, "And a rumor has it they are Merpeople in the Oceans and seas and I heard underground has Lizard People or Mole people."

"We found the Shark people in the cabin in the mountains we are ready for the battle against them," said Fern, "The Goblins are in the cabin in the woods and the crew of Stealth Spaceship will fight against them for we have orders to go after the Shark people."

Their Military is now joined by Starfleet who has better technology than their military for they have phasers and blasters no bullets. They aren't lasers but uses hot Plasma for lasers can guide missiles and medical kind uses heat to remove tattoos and LASIK eye surgery. They won the battles against the Shark people and Goblins and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard one running for the Council is a Senator who is on his third term now has the experience to get things done well," said Arthur, "I heard one running against him is a Prison Warden who is tough and is said to be a Sociopath which we don't need on the Council for they lack Empathy for they don't care what they do for they lack it."

"That Prison Warden is a Sociopath for I met him once I could tell he lacks Empathy," said Kim Possible, "He wants to bring back Chain gangs this time for the United Federation of Planets and another running against him is a Mayor of a Village outside of our city."

"I heard that the forth one running against him is a Police officer in fact," said Captain Picard, "And the fifth one is a CEO of a company which makes steel which not sure if he will do a good job."

"We support the Senator for he has the experience to get things done well," said Ron Stoppable, "We don't want a Sociopath in the Council and that one is a Prison Warden."

"I don't think that Prison Wardens would be good in offices in fact of course," said Fern, "We got a message from another Planet which needs our help to fight against them."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	81. More help

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with six beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Birds, Lizards, and Skunks. They had no idea what Aliens looked like until now when they saw Vulcans, Kligons, and Anthropomorphic animals unlike the three beings there. These ones are more human like than the three non Humanoid beings. They are at war against the Shark people and Goblins just like the United Federation of Planets and they will join it after the battles against them. They will be safe now that Starfleet is there well two Spaceships from it. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"We see this is another Class M Planet which is like our Planet and Earth for they are two different Planets," said Arthur, "Our Planet has Anthropomorphic animals for when the humanoid beings seeded Planets with their DNA well on ours it bonded with various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals that is human like in many ways seeing we eat the same food as humans same with same number of fingers and toes as well as Organs from Brain to Appendix and we act human for we speak English well in my Country even though it isn't the National language."

"You seem human like to us all of you kids do for we see you kids has ten fingers," said a Human boy, "And by how you kids walk you have ten toes as well and we are looking for the camp were the Shark people is at we already checked some places."

"We will check the near by woods for they is a Cabin there so we will check it out," said Captain Picard, "We will also check the Cabin in the mountains we will find them and fight against them for we will fight against the Shark people with the crew of the Green machine will fight against the Goblins."

"We are human like in many ways and I know that Humans and Trolls has always been friends," said Fern, "Same common ancestors for they came from Ape like Humanoids we came from various animals which evolved into what you see here."

"Yes we Trolls has always been friends with humans for yes same common ancestors," said a Troll boy, "We Trolls are shorter than Humans but we act human like."

They found the Shark people in the Cabin in the woods and Goblins in the Cabin in the mountains so they are off towards the battles now. They won the battles against them and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets. They will now they have five running for the Council. Only two has Experience in Politics. They are now talking about who is running for the Council.

"One I know that is running for the Council and she is a Senator who has the experience to get things done well," said Arthur, "She was the one who helped us find the Shark people in the Cabin in the woods so we want you to Elect her to the Council for she is the best choice here on this Planet so I want you to help her win the Election for the United Federation of Planets is a Democracy."

"We support her and one running against her is a Police officer but has no Experience in Politics," said that Human boy, "My name is Todd Henderson and I was born here on this Planet here."

"I heard one running against her is a Mayor of a Small town in another country," said Captain Picard, "We hope she gets Elected for we like her."

"I heard one running against her is a Prison Warden who is a tough one but no Sociopath," said Fern, "Still we don't want a Prison Warden on the Council."

"Last one running against her is a Major of the Army for that one is a mean one," said Riker, "Welcome to the United Federation of Planets and who wants to come with us can."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	82. Another good Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with six beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Birds, Lizards, Skunks, Dogs, cats, Aardvarks, fish, Wolves, and Apes. They had no idea what Aliens looked like until now when they saw Vulcans, Kligons, and Anthropomorphic animals. That those Anthropomorphic animals has no tails and appear Humanoid. The beings that eats regular food there is Humans, Trolls, and Rock Trolls. The rest eats what animals eat and will ask them what they eat. They will look for the bases were the Shark people and Goblins is at. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"You have a Class M Planet here like Earth and our Planet which is two different Planets by the way," said Arthur, "As far as what we eat we eat the same food as humans for we are human like in many ways seeing we have the same Organs as well as ten fingers and ten toes even though we are Anthropomorphic animals and we found the Shark people at the Cabin in the mountains and Goblins in the cabin in the woods we will go after the Shark people and the crew of Stealth Spaceship will go after the Goblins and your Planet can join the United Federation of Planets and elect a member for the Council and also vote for President of it."

"You kids seems human like to me and we have Anthropomorphic animals but they are animal like," said a Human boy, "My name is Gary Wilson and my dad is a Senator who wants to run for the Council once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

"The reason why they are human like is once the Ancient Humanoids seeded Planets with their DNA bonded to various animals," said Captain Picard, "One running against him is a Representative from another country we don't know what he is like."

"They seem human like to me as well for they look more human like than ours," said a Troll boy, "We Trolls and humans has always been friends for same common ancestors and we eat the same food as humans as well."

"We will soon go after the Shark people for we need to go after them to help win the war," said Fern, "And we will win these battles for we are stronger than them."

They marched towards them with a huge Army and the battles against them started and Starfleet and them won and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets. They know that they will be people to join Starfleet there and will take four with them two kids and two Adults as in two humans and two trolls. For they need room for more from other Planets in this part of the Galaxy. We still see them talking this time about candidates for the Council.

"I heard your dad made it official to run for the Council and we hope he gets Elected for we trust him," said Arthur, "I heard one running against him is a Police officer from another country but has no Experience in Politics so we don't think he can beat your dad in the Election for your dad is well known and trusted."

"I hope he wins and that woman with me is my mom she always wanted to go into Outer Space," said Gary Wilson, "She knows how to fire weapons so she came with us."

"I heard one running against him is a School teacher for a local Elementary school," said Fern, "Not sure if it is for the first or second grades for not any other grades."

"I always wanted to see Outer Space for I want to continue the fight against the Shark people and Goblins," said Cindy Wilson, "My name is Cindy Wilson and glad you kids are human like."

"I heard last one running against him is a Prison Warden who is mean as can be," said Riker, "We don't want a Prison Warden on the Council for it for one would bring up bills for Prison reform and wouldn't affect people outside of Prisons."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	83. Exploring another Planet

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with seven beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Birds, Lizards, Skunks, Dogs, cats, Aardvarks, fish, Wolves, Coyotes, and Apes. They had no idea what Aliens looked like until now when they saw Vulcans, Kligons, and Anthropomorphic animals. That those Anthropomorphic animals has no tails and appear Humanoid. They said they wonder what the Anthropomorphic animals eats. They are used to being called Aliens for on that Planet they are Aliens. They had no idea what Aliens looked like until now. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff as well.

"You have a Class M Planet here like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets by the way," said Arthur, "As far as what we eat we eat the same food as humans for we are human like in many ways seeing we have the same Organs from our Brains to Appendix as well as ten fingers and ten toes even though we are Anthropomorphic animals we came from when the Humanoid Aliens seeded Planets with their DNA well ours bonded to various animals which evolved into what you see here and why we are human like in many ways."

"You kids also speak English and I wonder how you learned our Language so fast," said a Human girl, "My name is Lisa Hunter and my dad is the Mayor and my mom is on the School Board."

"English is the only language they know for they speak that once they learned how to talk," said Captain Picard, "They have all parts we have including vocal cords and I think they use animal sounds to communicate to each other I think."

"I knew they speak English for it was Arthur here who I talked with on the Screen," said a Human boy, "My name is Henry Williams and I am one of the Smartest people on this Planet it was I who had them come to help us beat the Shark people and Goblins."

"I am his best friend who is a Troll boy we Trolls and humans has always been friends," said a Troll boy, "My name is Gary Troll who helps him in his lab he has in his house and I was with him when we tested our warp drive ship which helps us join the United Federation of Planets once we defeat the Shark people and Goblins."

They are looking for the places where the Shark people and Goblins is at for they seen them around so they are looking for their camps in fact. They are going to check the Cabin in the mountains and the Cabin in the woods which is were they are at and they found them. We still see them talking about stuff this time before matching on those two places for the battles.

"The Shark people is in the Cabin in the mountains and the Goblins in the cabin in the woods," said Arthur, "They are weaker than we first thought for Shark people has a special gum and Goblins has weak immune systems so we wonder what their home World is like for we never went there for it is in the Gamma Quadrant outside the control of the Dominion in fact."

"Our job is to go after the Shark people and the crew of Stealth Spaceship will go after the Goblins," said Captain Picard, "We know that humans and trolls has always been friends for same common ancestors."

"I am working with viruses to find one to use on their Home World to create a Pandemic," said Henry Williams, "But will only use it if given permission from the United Federation of Planets."

"Lets hope we don't have to use that for there is a possibility it could kill them all," said Riker, "We hope they leave the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of the Galaxy to return to the Gamma Quadrant."

"I heard about a Pandemic on Earth called Covid 19 which killed hundreds of thousands," said Fern, "It isn't as bad as the Influenza virus of 1918 which killed Millions."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	84. The two battles

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with seven beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Birds, Lizards, Skunks, Dogs, cats, Aardvarks, fish, Wolves, Coyotes, and Apes. This is the battle against the Shark people at the Cabin in the mountains and Goblins at the Cabin in the woods. That Planet will join the United Federation of Planets once the battles are over with. They found out that the Prison Wardens formed their own Political party called Prison Warden Party also known as PWP by some people. Two Prison Wardens on that Planet will join that party. The rest of them doesn't want in Politics for they like what they do. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the next Planet and other stuff.

"Once we win these battles against the Shark people and Goblins are over your Planet will join the United Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "And this war against them will continue until they are either all killed here or they go back were they came from in the Gamma Quadrant and the next Planet we go to might have more beings than this Planet and I think us Anthropomorphic animals that is human like is unique to our Planet for when the Ancient Humanoids seeded Planets with their DNA bonded with various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals such as ourselves that is human like in many ways in fact of course."

"I heard about them that those Ancient Beings are said to be Extinct," said a Human Troll, "We Trolls and humans has always been friends for same common ancestors and we are shorter and like myself I don't wear anything on my feet so yes I walk around barefoot all the time except when sleeping, just laying down, or sitting down."

"We ready to fight against the Shark people at this Cabin even if we have to burn the Cabin down," said Captain Picard, "For we got a message from another Planet which needs our help to fight against the Shark people and Goblins."

"I might be a human but I also don't wear anything on my feet but if I have to wear them I will have to," said a Human boy, "I love looking down to see my ten toes for they give us balance as we walk."

"Nothing wrong about being Barefoot in public for they aren't like parts we don't talk about here," said Fern, "We know we aren't really made to wear shoes but we wear them to protect the feet from harm for one who invented shoes knew that."

They won them two battles against the Shark people and Goblins and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets in fact of course. Another Political party formed to go against the Prison Warden Party it is called Workers World Party of United Federation of Planets. It is a Communist party so not much support for them. They know that Communist leaning Socialism doesn't work. We still see them talking this time after that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets.

"Welcome to the United Federation of Planets and we don't support both parties for both are bad," said Arthur, "ard I heard a middle ground party started up called the Adventure Party it is made of a handful of some people in political parties plus lots of young people fresh out of College which includes two Mer boys we know they can transform into humans. "

"Glad I joined Starfleet and glad I don't have to wear anything on my feet," said a Troll boy, "This Troll boy doesn't believe in wearing shoes and socks on feet for we want our toes to show."

"We don't mind you being Barefoot for we know Trolls hates wearing shoes," said Captain Picard, "We know that Humans and Trolls has always been friends for same common ancestors."

"We know that the third new Political party is better than the other two," said Fern, "We want the current President to be Reelected for he is doing a good job so far."

"The Prison Warden Party picked their leader to run for President of the United Federation of Planets," said Riker, "So far the current President will win by a landslide for people trust him."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	85. The Avengers

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with the Avengers on it as the Hero's of it. That Planet has just humans on it and never seen Vulcans, Kligons, and Anthropomorphic animals before. They see them and said that the Vulcans looks human like and Kligons has different kind of heads. Then saw the Anthropomorphic animals and wonder what they eat and what language they speak. They talked to them saying how are you kids doing and answered them in English without an accent. They said they eat the same food as humans. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff as well.

"We are Anthropomorphic animals that is human like in many ways for our Planets was seeded with DNA of Ancient Humanoids," said Arthur, "Only our Planet the DNA bonded with various animals which evolved human like so we have the same parts such as Organs to most bones except our skulls as you see my ears is on the top of my head and we got your message to help fight against the Shark people and Goblins in this war which we will win and I can tell this Planet has just Humans living on this Class M Planet here it is like Earth and our Planet which is two different Planets by the way."

"I am glad you are all human like and I was the one who sent the message," said Captain America, "I am Captain America leader of the Avengers and I was part of an American Experiment of Super Soldiers which would be used against the Germans, Italians, and Japanese and glad we won the war against them three which is now friends."

"We found them on a Planet which is like Earth so we landed and saw these kids to greet us," said Captain Picard, "They will go to Starfleet academy after High school and Arthur and Fern wants to be Captains of regular Spaceships and Alan Powers also called Brain wants to be a Captain of a Science spaceship for he is a Genius. "

"I never knew what Aliens looked like until now and I am a rich man in fact," said Iron man, "And I am the second in command of our team and that spaceship over there is our wrap drive one."

"That will help your Planet join the United Federation of Planets in fact," said Riker, "Once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets you can join Starfleet."

They found the Shark people in the Abandoned military base and Goblins in the Abandoned farm and they are ready to fight against them. They won those battles and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets which allows them to join Starfleet. We see them talking about who is running for the Council.

"I heard that Hulk here is running for the Council he has good ideas that will help bring up good bills into laws," said Arthur, "I heard one running against him is a Pro Wrestler who is said to be mean in real life not just in the ring but that is just what I heard for I don't know him at all so I can't be the Judge."

"We support Hulk who is running as John Banner for yes his good ideas," said Captain America, "One running against him is a Prison Warden who wants to pass two to three laws for Prison reform."

"I heard one running against him is a Captain of a Nuclear Submarine," said Captain Picard, "So yes he is in the Navy and he can remain in his post or make him a Captain of a Spaceship."

"I know that one running against him is a Police officer without Political experience," said Fern, "Welcome to Starfleet you two and we got a message from another Planet which needs our help."

"Last one running against him is a Garbage man who we don't want to win," said Iron man, "We hope Hulk here wins as John Banner for he has some experience to get the job done well."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	86. More Merpeople

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with fifteen beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Skunks, Lizards, Fish, Merpeople, Whale people, Aardvarks, Dogs, Cats, Wolves, Birds, and Elves. Most lives on land most of the time and Fish, Merpeople, and Whale people loves in the water most of the time. They are talking to the Merpeople so yes they transformed into them thanks to the spell cast on them. Like the other one they have a Republic with a President, Vice President, Cabniet, House of representatives a Senate and a Supreme court. They are at war against the Shark people and Goblins. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"We had a spell cast on us so we transformed as like you all do at your Human village in fact of course," said Arthur, "You have a Class M Planet here which is like Earth and our Planet which is two different Planets as you can tell I am an Aardvark boy who is human like so I eat the same food as humans and we only speak English but we can learn other Languages such as French and Spanish we don't speak in animal sounds for we are human like in many ways including what we eat and what we do and how we act and we will help you fight against the Shark people and Goblins on this Planet here."

"We are at war against them and I heard about some children who can transform into us would come," said a Merboy, "My name is Todd Henderson and the Shark people could be here underwater in an Abandoned Kingdom when a Virus turned them into regular people they were Squid people now just normal Humans."

"We will check it out for once we find them we will go to get them and force a battle," said Fern, "And being able to transform into this is lots of fun and we will fight against the Shark people and crew of Stealth Spaceship will go after the Goblins."

"You seem like your all Human like Animals except that boy he is a Merboy from another Planet I can tell," said a Mergirl, "I always wanted to go to Outer Space so once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets I want my dad to run for the Council he is a Senator he is on his third term now."

"Yes we are Anthropomorphic animals and that boy there is a good member of Starfleet," said Francine, "And they are most likely in that Abandoned Kingdom for they are Shark people so it makes sense to me in fact."

Captain Picard and them are talking to a Country in a Joint session of Congress and they agreed they can use their Military for they have two camps each for Shark people and Goblins. They found the four camps and saw a couple of Nuclear Submarines. They came in friendship to the Merpeople and agreed to help them fight against the Shark people. We still see them talking about stuff there at the Merpeople Republic of Coral reef.

"Republic of Coral reef is a good name for I see the Coral reef over there it is a good one," said Arthur, "And I heard that nice Senator there gave us Citizenship for your Republic and said he wants to run for the Council for he thinks it is a good idea for I want him to win the Election for the Council once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets which your Planet will join it in fact."

"One who will run against him is a Prison Warden from a near by Maximum Security prison who is a Sociopath," said Todd Henderson, "We met him before he has no Empathy said see you in prison well I don't want to go to Prison so I won't break the law."

"We don't need a Prison Warden in the Council for they want to make laws for Prison reform," said Fern, "And we are about ready to go after the Shark people for the battle."

"I heard that a Police officer without Political experience so we don't support him," said a Mergirl, "Not sure what kind of bills he would come up with."

"I heard one running against him is a Mayor of a Small town in fact of course," said Brain, " We want your dad to win the Election for he has most Experience to get the job done well. "

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	87. Weak enemies

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with fifteen beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Skunks, Lizards, Fish, Merpeople, Whale people, Aardvarks, Dogs, Cats, Wolves, Birds, and Elves. Most lives on land most of the time and Fish, Merpeople, and Whale people loves in the water most of the time. They are talking to the Merpeople so yes they transformed into them thanks to the spell cast on them. Now it is time for the battles against the Shark people and Goblins. A victory for the United Federation of Planets would be a big blow for the Shark people and Goblins. We see them talking about stuff like that battle they are about to do and other stuff like the next Planet they will go to and other stuff.

"They are weaker than we first thought they might appear strong but really they are weak and we always win," said Arthur, "We got a message from another Planet which we will go to after the battles against them and who wants to go with us can for we will head to that one Planet and most likely it is a Class M Planet like Earth and our Planet which is two different Planets but they are a lot a like and glad we came here and met all of you who will join us in this battle against the Shark people at that Abandoned Kingdom and glad we met a good Senator just like that one Planet."

"That explains why a rock to the head of a Shark man killed him right away," said Todd Henderson, "Once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets I will join Starfleet because I always wanted to see Outer Space and fight in more battles."

"Glad we came here and after the battles against the Shark people and Goblins your Planet will join the United Federation of Planets," said Fern, "And I heard about that virus it killed their transformation cells which made them just regular Humans and Anthropomorphic animals."

"This war against them could last for Months to years for there is lots of them around," said Francine, "I heard this became a Republic after a Civil war which overthrew the Monarchy and setup a Republic with Elected officials from President to Dog fish Catcher."

"Once we fight in these battles and our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets I will join Starfleet," said a Merboy, "My name is Gary Randolph and my dad is Secretary of state."

They fought in four battles against the Shark people and Goblins they won and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets. The President of that Republic said that Senator will run for the Council. Four Merpeople joined Starfleet along with four regular humans. We still see them talking about stuff this time of who is running for the Council in fact of course.

"We will win this war against the Shark people and Goblins for they are weaker than expected even though they look strong," said Arthur, "They are big but it isn't Muscles but far for they eat a lot of fish and other stuff such as insects to people."

"I saw a Shark boy who killed himself once he saw me and the rest of my group," said Todd Henderson, "I am ready to go with you now let's head to land and become regular people."

"I heard they are working on a Virus that could wipe them all out of course," said Fern, "Not sure we will use it or not for they could be survivors in fact of course."

"Time to return to the Enterprise and you kids did great now let's go to that Planet," said Captain Picard, "I heard one Merman is running for the Council sense this Planet joined the United Federation of Planets in fact."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	88. Another crew member

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with sixteen beings on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Skunks, Lizards, Fish, Merpeople, Whale people, Aardvarks, Dogs, Cats, Wolves, Birds, elephants, and Elves. Most lives on land most of the time and Fish, Merpeople, and Whale people loves in the water most of the time. They are talking to the Merpeople so yes they transformed into them thanks to the spell cast on them. Now it is time for the battles against the Shark people and Goblins. That Planet will join the United Federation of Planets after the battles against the Shark people and Goblins. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like the Planet they are from and other stuff.

"You have a Class M Planet here like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets by the way," said Arthur, "On our Planet it populated by Anthropomorphic animals and as you can tell I am an Aardvark boy which is humans like and a spell is why we can transform into Merpeople except that boy over there he was born that way as in able to transform in fact and we eat the same food as humans so we don't eat what animals eat for that would make us sick for we are made to eat what humans eat."

"By how you all act I say you are human like as in all of you I want to join Starfleet once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets," said a Merboy, "My name is Mark Wilson my dad is a Senator and my mom is a member of our School Board."

"Yes we are human like for how we act, eat, and breed the same way humans do," said Fern, "We are human like for our Planet was seeded with DNA of Ancient Humanoids but on our Planet it bonded with various animals which evolved human like."

"I could tell that by how you kids look once you kids came here to our underwater Republic," said a Merboy Nerd, "My name is Frank Patterson I am an Intellectual who is the one who contacted Starfleet in our Human village for we transform."

"He reminds me of our friend Brain who's real name is Alan Powers in fact," said Buster, "And before we joined Starfleet they found us and saw true humans for the first time for I never knew what Aliens looked like until we found out we are Aliens ourselves."

They went after the Shark people at an Abandoned building that was once a Factory and won and same as the Goblins in fact of course. So that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets so those two boys joined Starfleet. Mark Wilson is on the Enterprise and Frank Patterson on a Science Spaceship for he is super smart. We still see them talking this time in the Human village and them kids are Barefoot for the ones there don't believe in wearing anything on their feet.

"We see you are all Barefoot and by how they look you never wore shoes and socks for how your toes look," said Arthur, "Welcome to Starfleet Mark Wilson and we got a message from another Planet which needs our help to fight against the Shark people and Goblins which could end this war."

"Feet are made to remain bare for we are born that way so we just cover certain body parts," said Mark Wilson, "As you can tell I am just wearing swimming trunks."

"I am used to seeing boys topless that it is no big deal for you will remain flat there for your a boy," said Fern, "And not sure what Planet we will go to for it is around a star like our Planet does."

"Welcome to Starfleet Mark Wilson and when you get hungry the food replicator is over there," said Captain Picard, "And don't touch equipment without permission and other rules to follow."

"We also have a Doctor here in case you need a checkup or need medicine you can go see him," said Riker, " And off we go to that Planet we got the message from. "

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	89. Space battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now in a battle in Outer Space as in between two Solar Systems against the Shark people and Goblins. They know that the last battle against them is coming soon. The Shark people might look strong but really they are weak and fat. The leaders of them is thinking about going back to their home World. For Starfleet is winning the war for The United Federation of Planets for that is their Military branch. They know that the Shark people and Goblins is weak. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the next Planet they are going to and other stuff.

"We are winning this battle against the Shark people and Goblins here for this place between two Solar Systems," said Arthur, "The next Planet we will go to is over there it is a Class M Planet like our Planets so no need for Space Suits for it has plenty of Oxygen in the Atmosphere it is said to be a good looking Planet so we will meet them soon and fight against the Shark people and Goblins and I know that Humans and Trolls has always been friends for same common ancestors and same as us Anthropomorphic animals."

"We know that the Shark people and Goblins are weak and not very bright," said Captain Picard, "All Planets in the United Federation of Planets is Class M Planets for one's that aren't might be lifeless or like lifeforms we never seen before."

"I know we will win this battle against the Shark people and Goblins in fact," said Fern, "I heard a rumor that two Planets has lifeforms we never seen before but still Class M Planets but they appear to be Monsters in fact of course."

"Yes we will win this battle against them for they are weak and not very bright," said Riker, "Shark people appear to die from a simple rock to the head and Goblins has weak immune systems."

"We just won that battle against them and glad we joined Starfleet for I love it," said Buster, "I never knew we would be called Aliens until we saw all of you and we are often called Aliens which I don't have a problem with at all for we are Anthropomorphic animals."

Only two enemy Spaceships survived but are badly damaged which saw some crew members die from Starfleet for they are winning against them. The United Federation of Planets is good guys for it is a Democracy which gives people rights. The current President will win the Election as in win reelection for they know he does a good job. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We can now go to that Planet we was called to and they said they can hold out for now," said Arthur, "But when we get there the Shark people and Goblins will lose and we have to kill them all on that Planet unless they leave the Planet."

"Shark people and Goblins are to dangerous to live in peace with us humans and such," said Captain Picard, "Once we land on that Planet we will greet them and help them fight against them."

"We know that our next Enemies could come from the Gamma or Delta Quadrants," said Fern, "And we heard a rumor that a new Alliance is forming in part of the Beta Quadrant."

"I hope it will be a Democracy for they will give people rights unlike other forms of Government," said Riker, "Once we get to that Planet the sooner we can have them join the United Federation of Planets."

"I hope it is a Democracy for the other forms of Government they have no rights," said Francine, "I heard Russia is an Oligarchy for Billionaires run it."

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	90. Last battle coming

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on that Planet with sixteen beings living on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Aardvarks, Birds, Dogs, Cats, Fish, Merpeople, Whale people, Horse, Moose, Deer, Skunks, Lizards, Pigs, and Elves. They are Underwater in Merpeople form and heard they can transform thanks to a spell cast on them by choice. That Republic is called Plankton City it has a President, Vice president, Cabinet, House of representatives, Senate, and Supreme court. They are met by a Mer family as in their two sons who are good kids. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that you contacted us so we came and we will fight against the Shark people and Goblins once we find them camps," said Arthur, "Our orders is to go after the Shark people so we will look for them in three places they are that Abandoned shack on the Beach, Cabin in the woods, and Cabin in the mountains or maybe here under the sea anyway we will help you even if we need to go back in Anthropomorphic animal form for as you can tell I am an Aardvark that is human like in many ways."

"We think they are here under the sea for I seen some of them unless they was going for a swim," said a Merboy, "And by how you kids look I say your all are human like in many ways and I know that the Shark people are weaker than we first thought."

"We found them in that Abandoned Kingdom of people called Lobster people which not sure what happened to them," said Fern, "Either became Extinct or lost the ability to no longer to transform."

"They became Extinct do to a Viral Pandemic which allowed us to increase in number," said a Merboy, "For we was at war against them so yes we made it and it worked better than we hoped for."

"I am his Girlfriend and nice to meet you kids and my dad is a Senator and my mom a School Board member," said a Mergirl, "Our names is Todd, Matthew, and my name is Tina and their dad is the President and mom a School teacher and you kids look human like to us even though your Anthropomorphic animals."

Their President came to them and gave them Citizenship after they won them battles and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets. Those three kids they met will go with them into Outer Space. That Senator agreed to run for the Council against four others. One of them is a Prison Warden who is said to be mean and cold. We still see them talking this time about who is running for the Council.

"I hope that Senator wins the Election for the other four isn't very good and one I heard is mean," said Arthur, "One who is running against him is a Prison Warden the one who I said for we don't need a Prison Warden in the Council for they would issue bills for Prison reform which we don't need for it is good how it is."

"I hope he does win for one running against him is a Lawyer who is a true human," said Todd, "But the thing is he is said to be rude and likes to drink as well."

"I hope he wins the Election for the Council for this Planet here in fact," said Fern, "Well we got a message from another Planet which could be the last battle of this war."

"I hope he does win the Election for the Council for one running against him is a tough Judge," said Matthew, "Another running against him is a Garbage man."

"I hope he does win the Election for one running against him is a Doctor," said Tina, " I see we are ready to go so time to go to land and go were we beam up to your Spaceship. "

I hope you have ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	91. War ends

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on that Planet with their favorite Superheroes from Dc comics as in Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawk girl, and Aqua man. They need their help to fight against the Shark people and Goblins and just two Superheroes will go with them they are Aqua man and Hawk girl. It is the last battle against them for they will go back to the Gamma Quadrant. Batman will run as Bruce Wayne for the Council once they join the United Federation of Planets so some could join Starfleet. They never seen Anthropomorphic animals before and wonders what they eat and how they talk. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"You have a Class M Planet here like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets by the way," said Arthur, "This could be the last battle against Shark people and Goblins for they are thinking about that and for what we eat we eat the same food as you humans and I only speak English fluently for my parents do also born in our Country on our Planet and our Evolution was from the Ancient Humanoids that spread their DNA well that bonded with various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals such as ourselves."

"Looks like you kids are human like for you have ten fingers as I can tell," said Superman, "I heard that Shark people and Goblins are weaker than we thought and Batman here will run as Bruce Wayne for the Council once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets some of us can go with you."

"These kids are indeed human like for they eat the same food as us in fact," said Captain Picard, "And that is how Evolution was like on their Planet making them unique in the Galaxy only ones that is human like in many ways as you can tell."

"I will go with you after the battles against the Shark people and Goblins," said Flash, "Superman here has a job at a local Newspaper called The Daily Planet but I can go with you."

"I also want to go with you after the battles against them for I want to keep fighting evil," said Hawk girl, "I see other Superheroes with you one happens to be dressed in a Patriotic uniform must be Captain America humans for I heard of him."

They found the Shark people at the Cabin in the mountains and Goblins in the cabin in the woods and good guys won that war. Remaining ones agreed to withdraw and that is what they did do. They know that a new enemy will come someday they know that well. We still see them talking about stuff this time about who is running for the Council for that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets.

"I heard one running against Bruce Wayne is a Mayor of a Village in Kansas and one is a Prison Warden," said Arthur, "I hope Bruce Wayne wins the Election for I saw his ideas they will work and we don't want a Prison Warden on the Council for they would be all about Prison reform than regular people."

"We know that Prison Warden he is one in charge of the one Killer Croc is in," said Superman, "One running against him is a CEO of a stock exchange kind of company."

"I heard one is a Prison Warden of Arkham asylum he won't be a good one," said Captain Picard, "I heard most enemies of Batman ends up at but two ended up in a regular Prison."

"I will most likely win the Election for the Council for our Planet in fact," said Bruce Wayne, "Glad that war against the Shark people and Goblins is over with and wonder who the next Enemies will be."

"We heard a rumor that people who looks snake like in fact of course," said Fern, "If that is true we might go to war against them sooner or later."


	92. Two Planets

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on that Planet with beings that evolved from Dinosaurs and made contact with them and turned out they just speak English. That one of them invented a Warp drive Spaceship which gives them the right to join the United Federation of Planets. They never seen Anthropomorphic animals like Arthur and them before. They wonder what they eat and which Language they speak. One boy who's ancestors evolved from Captors and became Omnivores after they evolved into beings which they are now spoke to one of them as in Arthur Read himself who spoke in English to him. They know that they just speak English and a little bit of other languages. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like the other Planets and beings they found and other stuff.

"We eat the same food as humans and as you can tell I just speak English for my family speaks English," said Arthur, "In fact we speak American form of English as you can tell no British accent and we see your Planet is a Class M Planet and seems to be tropical for we can tell you all evolved from Dinosaurs and me and my friends and family are Anthropomorphic animals for our Planet was seeded by the Ancient Humanoids spreading their DNA but on our Planet it bonded to various animals which evolved human like."

"Glad you speak English just like us and we also eat the same food as humans," said a boy, "My name is Kevin Raptor and as you can tell we don't wear anything for we are reptiles we hatch from eggs and we never seen clothes before until now."

"We have nothing against that for you all are evolved into beings but still Dinosaurs," said Captain Picard, "Your petition to join the United Federation of Planets was accepted so welcome to the United Federation of Planets and you kids can join Starfleet."

"Good I always wanted to explore Another Planet and me and my speaks ancestors evolved from Triceritops," said a boy, "As you can tell I have three horns on my face and I will join Starfleet for to see other Planets and fight against evil."

"Welcome to the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet which is the Military of it," said Fern, "And come on you two we are ready to go to another Planet we got in contact with in fact of course."

Them two kids went with them and off they went to a another Planet which has Humans and Merpeople living on it there in fact of course. Like always they transformed into Merpeople thanks to a spell cast on them by choice. They didn't know what Aliens looked like until now. We still see them talking this time after they went to another Planet in the same Solar System. They are in the same orbit just on the other side of it.

"We are Anthropomorphic animals as you can tell I am also human like same as them," said Arthur, "You can call us Aliens if you like for we are used to it for we are unique to our Planet for the rest looks more animal like than we are and we eat the same food as you humans and Merpeople for this is under water."

"I heard about stuff that you kids and Adults won a war against Shark people and Goblins," said a Merboy, "My name is Frank Parks and in human form I just wear a pair of swimming trunks so I remain topless and in that form I am barefoot with ten toes."

"What you heard is true for we had them go back to were they came from," said Fern, "As you can tell I am an Anthropomorphic dog and my best friends is George and Sue Ellen even though one is a moose and one is a cat but we are human like so we get along."

"I am his brother Gavin and in human form we don't wear anything on our feet," said Gavin, "And our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets so I will go with you."

"Welcome to the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet in fact of course," said Brain, "Next Planet we go to had sixteen beings living on it and we will meet them and have them join the United Federation of Planets so some can join Starfleet."


	93. Alligator people war starts

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now in Space and saw a new enemy which is Alligator people and seems to be a bit stronger than Shark people. They are mean and non human like. They came from the Gamma Quadrant of the Galaxy on a Planet called Gatoroid. They want to rule the entire Galaxy and make all beings as their slaves. The Borg even though are hostile sees the threat and agreed to help fight against the Alligator people. They are kind of weak and know they will win the war but it could last for a while. They know more Spaceships must be built and made a the second Stealth Spaceship and one called The Poppy and that is just the Planet were Arthur and them live on. We see them talking about stuff like that new enemy and other stuff like the next Planet they will go to and other stuff.

"We see their Spaceships and they are now on the screen they look mean and not happy to see us," said Arthur, "We won't give up so we won't give in to their command for I don't want to be a Slave for that is a bad kind of life and the next Planet we will go to is like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets for the one we are from is one filled with Anthropomorphic animals that is human like in many ways and glad you came with us here Gavin."

"I also don't want to be a Slave for if we don't do that job they would whip us," said Gavin, "I think this is the start of another war this time against the Alligator people I heard about them they want to make all of us as slaves so a war against them is the only way to stop them."

"We declared war against them so get ready for the first battle here in Space," said Captain Picard, "I also heard of them that they are mean and less human like and said to evolve from Alligators on that Planet well a split form of them anyway."

"I never seen Alligator people like them before and before we met you we only saw humans," said Captain America, "But we can tell you kids are human like even though your animal people."

"We got a message from another Planet they need our help to fight against them after this battle," said Fern, "And they look like they can saw people apart for that is what Alligators do."

They fought that battle and won it and they will arrive on that Planet which is filled with five beings they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Bird people, and Elves. It is the start of another war this time against Alligator people. One Planet they heard about had a Nuclear war and what remains of regular people is living in New communities which is only two million people are fighting Mutants. We still see them talking this time after victory in the start of the war against Alligator people.

"We know that this is the start of another war this time against Alligator people who is less human like," said Arthur, "The forth Planet from that star is said to have had a Nuclear war ten years ago so they need our help more than others."

"A Nuclear war is bad for our Planet had one which was a bad one in fact," said Captain Picard, "And we had more survivors than that Planet but Millions did die from it."

"Glad we joined Starfleet because we wanted to fight against evil beings," said Flash, "And war against Alligator people is one we have been wanting to fight against."

"I heard one Planet is on the brink of a Nuclear war so we should stop it," said Gavin, "Some people there is Merpeople that can transform just like we can do."

"I heard one Planet has twenty beings living on it so it is said to be dangerously over populated," said Riker, "So over populated that they have a child limit of three."

That is the start of another war this time against Alligator people. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	94. Good guys win again

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now in Space and saw a new enemy which is Alligator people and seems to be a bit stronger than Shark people. They are mean and non human like. They came from the Gamma Quadrant of the Galaxy on a Planet called Gatoroid. They are fighting against them for a Space station That is under control of The United Federation of Planets. It is a Defensive battle against the Alligator people. Then came Spaceships from the Confederation came to help Starfleet the Military of The United Federation of Planets. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the new enemy the Alligator people and other stuff in fact of course.

"We are going to win this battle against the Alligator people which evolved from a split form Alligators," said Arthur, "They are a mean kind of beings who wants to rule the entire Galaxy and make us slaves which I don't want to be and my design for a new spaceship came from a Dream That I had and will most likely be picked and one boy I know got his design for a new spaceship from his toy UFO, Toy rocket ship, and a bit from his family car so it won't be picked."

"Glad I joined Starfleet because we get to fight against evil beings we fight against," said Gavin, "I heard about Alligator people That they are mean and can't live in peace with us and one boy I know got his design for new spaceship from A Coral reef, Seaweed, and a shark fin which is from my Cousin Henry."

"I don't think that will be picked for we never had a Spaceship from stuff from Oceans before," said Captain Picard, "Besides a fin of a shark is a body part and some kids I know got designs from fingers, toes, and noses and parts we don't talk about here."

"I heard that Alligator people wants to rule the Entire Galaxy in an Empire," said Fern, "I know we will win the war against Alligator people but it could last for weeks to years."

"I saw an Alligator person once he was mean and we had him arrested," said Riker, "We sent him to jail for a Trial which could have him face life in prison without parole for I don't think he will be up for he was a scout not a leader."

They picked the design from designs from Arthur, Francine, Fern, Brain, and Buster for they knew designs from Oceans won't be picked. They know that Spaceships are made of Titanium alloy not stuff like Coral. They know that Spaceships has shields to prevent it from burning up in the Atmosphere and it bonds to metal not bio stuff such as Coral and ant and termite mounds. We still see them talking this time after victory over the Alligator people so kept control of The United Federation of Planets.

"We knew that stuff from stuff such as Coral won't be picked for Spaceships are made of Titanium alloy," said Arthur, "Tell your Cousin That no Spaceships made from Coral for they would burn up when going into Atmospheres of Class M Planets for protective shields will only bond to metal not stuff That would not work."

"I will let him know that for I know That Spaceships are made of Metals such as Titanium alloy and Stainless steel," said Gavin, "For we know that my Cousin is one of them special people for he was deprived of Oxygen after birth which caused brain damage."

"I understand that for I have a Cousin like him my favorite Cousin Emily," said Fern, "Talk to him that Spaceships can't be made of Coral That it must be made of metal."

"I knew that design wouldn't be picked for Coral won't be good for Spaceships," said Captain Picard, "I knew Arthur would have his made for they are original designs from Dreams he has."

"Glad he isn't on our Spaceship here for he would get ideas that wouldn't be good," said Riker, "I think he is still on that Planet for no record of him joining Starfleet."

That is the start of another war this time against Alligator people. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	95. More exploring and battles

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now in Space and saw a new enemy which is Alligator people and seems to be a bit stronger than Shark people. They are mean and non human like. They came from the Gamma Quadrant of the Galaxy on a Planet called Gatoroid. They are in a Planet with five beings living on it they are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Merpeople, and Whale people. Like always they was sent under the Ocean to help the Merpeople for a camp of Alligator people could be there in an Abandoned Kingdom. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff as well.

"I see you have a Republic for I don't see no Castle but I see a Presidential Mansion a Capital Build and a Supreme court," said Arthur, "We might look like animals for we are Anthropomorphic animals for when the Ancient Humanoids seeded Planets with their DNA our Planet it bonded to various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals that is human like in many ways for we eat the same food as humans not like animals and as you can tell I just speak American form of English not animal sounds."

"Yes we are indeed a Republic and I heard about animal kids that can transform thanks to a good spell by choice must be you kids," said a Merboy, "My name is Henry Henderson my dad is a Senator and my mom is a School teacher and once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets I will join Starfleet."

"I like what I see here and yes by choice we had a spell cast on us so we can help Merpeople on various Planets," said Fern, "And one Merboy is looking at me with love in his eye's."

"That is because you are a good looking girl who happens to be a dog girl," said a Merboy, "As you can tell I am straight unlike a few boys I know which seems to be Gay in fact of course."

"She has a boyfriend his name is George and he is a Moose boy so we most likely will have mixed races," said Brain, "And not sure if he has the potential to transform into what you see here we have the ability to transform into Merpeople."

They found a camp of Alligator people in the Abandoned Kingdom and beat them there same as other camps and that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets. They got Citizenship for that Republic from that Senator who will run for the Council. Along with four other people one happens to be a Prison Warden who is a Human. We still see them talking about stuff this time after victory over the Alligator people in fact of course.

"I hope your dad wins the Election for the Council for one running against him is a Prison Warden," said Arthur, "For they want new laws that would be for Prison reform not regular people but Prisoners some wants to bring back Chain gangs which is said to be rare for seen as part of the past not the Present and future."

"I am sure he will be Elected to the Council for he is well known and trusted and I will go with you into Space," said Henry, " One running against him is a Mayor of a Small town. "

"Yes you can come with us into Space so time to go to land and become regular people," said Fern, "I don't mind if people calls us Aliens for we are used to it."

"We know that Humans and Trolls has always been friends my one friend is one," said a Mergirl, "My name is Alice Potter and her name is Tina Troll she is a good girl."

"Glad we are winning the war so far I hope we keep it up for I don't want to be a Slave," said Francine, "That is what they want to do is rule the entire Galaxy."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	96. Another Space victory

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now in Space and saw a new enemy which is Alligator people and seems to be a bit stronger than Shark people. They are dangerous and wants to make other beings as Slaves. They are having a Space battle against the Alligator people for a Space station. A victory for Starfleet is a victory for The United Federation of Planets. Glad they have other factions on the side of The United Federation of Planets. They will go to another Planet after that battle for a Space station. They just destroyed the big Spaceship that was there which is a big blow for the Alligator people. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the next Planet they will go to and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will win this battle against them for we just destroyed the big Spaceship that was here," said Arthur, "A victory here is a big blow against the Alligator people and once we reach that Planet we will meet the twenty five beings which none looks like us for we are Unique to our Planet for it was seeded with DNA from the Ancient Humanoids but on ours it bonded with various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals that is human like in many ways."

"Yes we will win this battle against the Alligator people just like you said," said Gavin, "Glad our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets which allowed me to join Starfleet."

"Once we free that Planet from the Alligator people which wants to take over that Planet the better for the people," said Captain Picard, "We think they are unique to their Planet for we haven't seen others like them so far."

"I am glad we are winning this war against the Alligator people which is a good thing," said Fern, "I heard one Troll boy is the one who sent us the message from that Planet asking for help and glad that Humans and Trolls has always been friends."

"We evolved from the same ancient Ancestors but had a split but remained friends," said Gary Troll, "And glad our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets for it allowed me to join Starfleet and we just won the battle against the Alligator people we destroyed all their Spaceships in the battle against them."

The Alligator people believes in fighting to the last one so they passed a Genocide order against the Alligator people for they have no choice. They know that Elections for the Council will be held soon. They sent the people of that Planet that they are on the way there to help them. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"A victory on that Planet will be another blow against the Alligator people and closer the danger will pass," said Arthur, "Last thing we want us is to become Slaves to a dangerous race of beings which is more animal like than human like and I heard that they only talk with a sound that Alligators make as in roars but I never seen them before outside a battle so not sure if it is true or not. "

"I heard the same thing you heard and I think we should capture one and find out," said Gavin, "Alligator people are dangerous for we know that they must be wiped out from most of the Galaxy and drive them back to their Planet."

"Some members of the Council wants to Nuke that Planet once we drive them back to it," said Captain Picard, "Not sure it will pass or not they will give it a try tomorrows session."

"I am against that idea for Radiation would be That Planet radioactive," said Fern, "I heard one wants to throw a Comet or Asteroid that is at least six miles wide."

"That would be worse in a way for it would wipe out about half the animals and all of them," said Riker, "I say just let them remain on that Planet and never allowed to leave their Solar System."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	97. Another battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that planet were Arthur and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on that Planet getting ready for battle against the Alligator people. They met with the Merpeople so they are in Mer form for the Alligator people has their base under that Ocean. They saw Gavin and his brother and know they are Merpeople from another Planet. They said that a Senator of theirs is going to run for the Council against four others. They know that the Alligator people are stronger than Shark people and Goblins. But still weaker than Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, and Anthropomorphic animals along with other human like people. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"We found them in that Abandoned Kingdom that was once the home of Squid people before that virus made them regular humans," said Arthur, "And we had a spell cast on us by choice so we can transform into Merpeople even though I am still an Aardvark boy but one who is human like for we eat the same food as humans same number of fingers and toes and most of our bones except our skulls as you can tell some of us has ears on the too of our heads and how our noses look I just have two nostrils and a short nose unlike regular Aardvarks."

"I can tell that and my dad said he will run for the Council once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets," said a Merboy, "My name is Peter Franks and in human form I just wear swimming trunks and nothing on our feet so our toes will show."

"Just like us on our Planet we just cover up certain body parts of you know what I mean," said Gavin, "For like you I am a boy so we can show more skin than girls in fact."

"He knows what you mean for I seen him in human form without swimming trunks on but we can get away with it," said a Mergirl, "Bathing suits are optional and some choose not to wear them which what me and him do."

"I am not sure I would want to show off all my body parts for those parts is why we are alive," said Fern, "But if you two do that then that is your choice."

They went off to battle with Captain Picard and them in a Nuclear Submarine ready to fight against the Alligator people under the Ocean. They know that that Planet will join the United Federation of Planets which will allow those two to join Starfleet. They have to wear the Uniforms but will remain barefoot. We still see them talking about stuff this time after victory once that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets about who is running for the Council.

"Your dad joined the Majority ruling party so now he is running for the Council for your Planet joined us," said Arthur, "We know one running against him is a Prison Warden who we don't trust for they would try to pass Prison reform bills which would only affect Prisoners not regular people so we hope your dad wins the Election for he has the experience to get things done well."

"He most likely will be Elected to the Council for he is well known Senator in most places," said Peter, "One running against him is a Major in the Air force but we don't trust him."

"I heard one running against him is a small business owner as in a small hardware store," said Fern, "We hope your dad is Elected to the Council for he has the most experience."

"I heard one running against him is a Police officer but we don't trust him," said that girl, "And glad we are now on your Spaceship ready to go to another Planet."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	98. Yet more Exploring

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty three beings living on it. They are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Skunks, Lizards, Birds, Fish, Merpeople, Whale people, Aardvarks, Monkeys, Frogs, Apes, Toad, Horse, Donkey, Chipmunk, Squirrel, Dogs, Cats, Gem people, Rock people, and Elves. They know that there is two camps of Alligator people one is in the cabin in the mountains and the other is under the second biggest Ocean on that Planet. Arthur and them is under the Ocean with the Merpeople so they are in Mer form now. Like the other ones they have been to them Merpeople have a Republic form of Government after over throwing the Monarchy. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"You have a Class M Planet here like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets as you can tell for how we look," said Arthur, "We are at war against the Alligator people who is a bit stronger than Shark people and Goblins but still kind of weak and in case you wonder what we eat well we eat the same food as humans not like animals for we are human like in many ways as you can tell I have ten fingers and in regular form I have ten toes even though we are Anthropomorphic animals we act like humans."

"Glad you kids came here for we need your help to fight against the Alligator people," said a Merboy, "My name is Henry Marcus my dad is the President of our Republic here and my mom is the first Lady and a School teacher and you look more human like than the Anthropomorphic animals here on this Planet for they have tails and I wonder if you kids have tails in regular form."

"No in regular form we don't have tails for that makes us more human like," said Fern, "I can tell in regular form you are human for you are human in the upper body."

"That makes sense to me and if you don't mind me saying this but I can tell you kids are Aliens," said a Mergirl, "And once we defeat the Alligator people here our Planet will join The United Federation of Planets and us two will join Starfleet."

"We are used to being called Aliens for we are unique to our Planet thanks to That DNA bonded to various animals," said Francine, "And true we don't have tails in regular form we are more human like than the ones here."

They are looking for the base under the Ocean and found them in a Shipwreck were they decided to be for it is the biggest one they could find. There is no Abandoned places under the Ocean except for Shipwrecks. They know they must wait for the go ahead to attack from Captain Picard and them. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Some of the crew is coming in two Nuclear Submarines to help in the battle against the Alligator people," said Arthur, "We want them to go back to their one Planet and never leave their Solar System again for they are to Dangerous to live with other beings in peace but wants to rule the entire Galaxy making other beings their slaves."

"I trust these kids here for they allow me to go with them into battles being a Merboy myself," said Gavin, "They are a bit stronger than Shark people and Goblins so they last a bit longer in battle."

"We can tell Gavin here was born under the Ocean on their Planet in fact," said Henry, "And in human form he walks around barefoot and maybe just wears bathing suits for us males we can be topless in public for we stay flat there."

"I heard some in human form choose to run around without anything on," said Francine, "I don't want to go there for I think you know the reason for that for it makes boys and girls different yet the same."

"I heard about them that they don't believe in wearing anything for some reason or other," said brother of Henry, "My name is Gary Marcus his little brother I also want to go Space with you kids."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	99. They won more

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty three beings living on it. They are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Skunks, Lizards, Birds, Fish, Merpeople, Whale people, Aardvarks, Monkeys, Frogs, Apes, Toad, Horse, Donkey, Chipmunk, Squirrel, Dogs, Cats, Gem people, Rock people, and Elves. They know that there is two camps of Alligator people one is in the cabin in the mountains and the other is under the second biggest Ocean on that Planet. This is the under the Ocean battle against the Alligator people. They have just enough Merpeople for an army plus some from Starfleet. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like that Planet and other stuff.

"They last a bit longer than the Shark people and Goblins but they are still weak and glad your with us," said Arthur, "This Planet is like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets for as you can tell I am an Anthropomorphic Aardvark plus my friends is also Anthropomorphic animals but we are human like in many ways for we are basically human from the neck down and we eat the same food as humans and we act human for same kind of DNA from the Ancient Humanoids but on ours it bonded with various animals."

"I can tell that and you seem to act human like for you kids had ancestors that evolved human like," said Henry, "I wonder what different Planets that is like ours and yours as well as Earth for three different Planets by the way and we will win the battle against the Alligator people in this battle."

"They eat the same food as humans as well as ten fingers and in regular form ten toes," said Gavin, "I know that Merpeople has the ability to transform into regular humans and anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"We know that we will win this battle against the Alligator people in fact," said Fern, "And yes we are human like in many ways except we look like animals for we are Anthropomorphic animals as in human like animals and we got a message from another Planet which needs our help in fact of course."

"We just won the battle against them and got a message from Riker they won there as well," said Francine, "Your Planet just joined the United Federation of Planets so you kids can now join Starfleet so congratulations."

Henry said his Uncle will run for the Council for he is a Senator in that under the Ocean Republic called The Republic of Seaweed in fact. They call it that for lots of seaweed grows there and it can be used as food. On the other side is Kelp which is also used for food as well. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Your Uncle should win the Election for the Council for he is well known from other people of this Planet," said Arthur, "I heard one running against him is a Prison Warden but we don't trust them for they want to make Prison reform bills to use them in Prisons it will only affect them not regular people but ones in Prison."

"I hope he wins for one running against him is a Representative from a Country that speaks Spanish," said Henry, "And glad we are now on your Spaceship ready to go to another Planet."

"I heard one running against him is a Police officer without Political Experience so your Uncle should win," said Gavin, "Unless that one man wins for he has experience as well."

"So this is what Outer Space looks like without our Atmosphere in person not in books," said a Merboy, "Glad I also came with you my name is Nathan Brown I am very smart."

"Welcome new members of Starfleet for you kids will fit into our crew in fact," said Captain Picard, "We will head to that other Planet now before we have dinner and get ready for bed."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	100. Yet another win

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty three beings living on it. This is the battle against the Alligator people and glad that they are weaker than they first thought. The leaders of the Alligator people said they will continue the war. The head leader is the Autocratic leader also said so. For Arthur and them knows that the Alligator people has a right wing Autocracy form of Government. They know that The United Federation of Planets is a Democracy which has Freedom for its citizens. Autocracy form of Government is said to be stronger but no Freedom and weaker Military. They want the Alligator people to return to their home Planet. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that battle against them and other stuff.

"You have a nice Planet here and we are winning this battle against the Alligator people here under the Ocean," said Arthur, "Once we go to the next Planet we know that the Alligator people won't give up anytime soon but we are winning the war they are just stubborn that they can't win the war but won't give up so some in the Council wants to drop Nuclear weapons on their Planet, some wants to drop a six mile wide Comet or Asteroid, yet two wants us to destroy that Planet with our Planet destroying secret weapon and not sure what will happen so far when it comes to that."

"I love our Planet for I lived here all my life and after the battles against them I go to Space," said a Merboy, "My best friend is a Troll and my other best friend is just a regular human and I see we have to kill them all during the battle to win it."

"We just did that we freed the Ocean and I got word we also won on the land," said Fern, "Now I got word that your Planet joined the United Federation of Planets so your free to come with us."

"I hope we see more fellow Merpeople on other Planets for I was born under the Ocean," said Henry, "Time to go to the surface and transform as a human so I can go with you."

"One Human boy who we know was born blind and he reads Braille in fact," said a Mergirl, "I heard he can be given a thing called the Visor to allow him to see from his eyes."

They all transformed into regular form and now in their Starfleet Uniforms same as those three kids they met under the Ocean. They know ones born without eyes has to get robotic eyes to allow them to see. They see that Planet has has four moons and know that they will see a Comet but they will be in Space. We still see them talking about stuff this time about who will run for the Council.

"We hope your Uncle wins the Election for he has good ideas we know that will work in fact," said Arthur, "No one I know wants a Prison Warden on the Council for they want to make bills for Prison reform not regular people who aren't in Prison."

"The Prison Warden running for it is said to be a Sociopath as in no Empathy," said Henry, "We need my Uncle to win the Election and I heard a rumor that an Asteroid might get trapped in orbit around our Planet to become our fifth moon but not sure if that is true or not."

"Such thing is possible but unlikely for the one Planet we know has two of them as moons," said Captain Picard, "It would most likely go past the Planet and head back to the Asteroid belt or crash into your Sun or a smaller or larger Planet just not this one."

"It is predicted that it would go past the Planet and crash into a gas giant planet which wouldn't destroy it," said Fern, "We got a message from another Planet we must go to it now."

"If it gets trapped in orbit around the Planet but not be able to see if well for it is just three miles wide," said Francine, "Once it crashes into the gas giant it would just leave a temporary bruise that would heal itself within a year or two."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	101. Under the Ocean again

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty five beings living on it. They are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Skunks, Squirrels, Chipmunks, Birds, Lizards, Merpeople, Whale people, Fish, Insects, Aardvarks, Monkeys, Dogs, Cats, Moose, Deer, Elk, Gem people, Wolves, Coyotes, Porcupine, Squid People, and Elves. Arthur and some of his friends are with the Merpeople so they transformed into Merpeople and went to that Republic called Republic of near Shipwrecks. They were welcomed their by their President and other Elected officials and their families. A boy named Fred Harrison is with them. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"You have a Class M Planet here like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets by the way," said Arthur, "I am not sure if you seen Anthropomorphic animals like us which is humans like unlike the ones here and we eat the same food as humans and we just speak American English not like sounds animals make to talk as you can tell I wear glasses for I am near sighted so I need them or I will see blurry stuff of things far away without them on in fact of course."

"I can tell your from another Planet and that you are all human like Anthropomorphic animals," said Fred Harrison, "My name is Fred Harrison my dad is the Secretary of State and my best friend there is John Parks he is son of the President."

"You can call us Aliens if you like for we are used to it for we get called that many times," said Fern, "We are looking for the base were the Alligator people is at here under the Ocean."

"My dad is the President and my mom is a School teacher as well as First Lady, " said John Parks, "We think the Alligator people is in the Abandoned Kingdom were Octopus people lived before the virus made them normal humans it didn't kill them but killed their transformation cells making them regular people."

"Glad we came here for we will find them and use your Military to help us," said Francine, "Your President said yes to that plus we will also join in the battle and after all we are at war against them for they are to Dangerous to live in peace with us."

They found the Alligator people in that Abandoned Kingdom and they are getting ready for battle against them now in fact of course. They heard a rumor that Crocodile people will try to invade the Galaxy. Their President gave them an order to start to go after the Alligator people in that battle in that Abandoned Kingdom. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We are ready for the battle against the Alligator people and I heard a rumor that Crocodile people are ready to try to invade," said Arthur, "Then again we will take it with a grain of salt meaning not to take it seriously unless we have proof rather than what we heard."

"I heard that rumor as well for I will also take it with a grain of salt in fact," said Fred, "In human form I just wear swimming trunks to well you kids know why we do cover our middle."

"Only males can be topless in public and kids not in puberty yet can run around without anything on," said John, "I don't yet own a pair of swimming trunks for to young to cover parts up."

"You will have to wear clothes on the Enterprise for we don't want to see them," said Fern, "You can remain barefoot if you choose to in fact of course."

"We have extra Uniforms for them for I got word from Captain Picard," Francine, "And yes you can remain barefoot if you choose to for Gavin here doesn't believe in wearing anything on his feet in human form with ten toes showing."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	102. War will continue

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty six beings living on it. They are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Skunks, Squirrels, Chipmunks, Birds, Lizards, Merpeople, Whale people, Fish, Insects, Aardvarks, Monkeys, Dogs, Cats, Moose, Deer, Elk, Gem people, Wolves, Coyotes, Porcupine, Squid People, Apes, and Elves. Arthur and some of his friends are with the Merpeople so they transformed into them. They was greeted by their President and other Elected officials and their families which includes a boy named Harry Robinson will be their guide. And heard one of them in the group is blind. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"You have a Class M Planet here like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets in fact," said Arthur, "One in our group who came with us this time is Marina Datillo she was born blind but thanks to the Visor she can see about the same as us and myself with my glasses on as you can tell I am wearing glasses for I am near sighted so I need them to see good instead of blurry stuff far away and in case you wonder what we eat well I will tell you we eat the same food as humans for we are human like in many ways for same kind of DNA from the Ancient Humanoids only our Planet it bonded to various animals so we are Anthropomorphic animals."

"Yes indeed and my name is Harry Robinson my dad is a Senator who we want to run for the Council," said Harry, "My mom is a member of the School Board so yes both elected officials."

"We found a camp of Alligator people in the Abandoned Kingdom were Octopus people lived before an event took place," said Fern, "Not sure if they became regular people or killed by the Virus that you kids should know."

"That Virus turned them into normal humans without the ability to transform," said his brother, "My name is Gary Robinson I am his brother who is a Nerd as in a very smart person but only I don't wear glasses in fact."

"I wonder if it was part of Germ warfare for it happened on other Planets," said Brain, "I just wonder if there was war against Octopus and Squid people and a virus was made to turn them into regular people without the ability to transform."

They said that is true that is what really happened for it was made by fellow Merpeople that transformed into humans and started a lab to make a new Viral disease to make the Octopus people into regular humans. Without that the war was over and one is a friend of mine said his Ancestor was in that army they was at war against. We still see them talking about stuff this time after victory over the Alligator people about who is running for the Council for that Planet joined the United Federation of Planets.

"Welcome to the United Federation of Planets and your warp drive Spaceship will be sent to a Museum," said Arthur, "I know that it was made by you and you used it and then contacted the United Federation of Planets so here is Starfleet so come with us."

"You are correct only thing I wore up their was a pair of swimming trunks," said Harry, "They do allow us to not wear anything so at times I don't want to wear my swimming trunks."

"One thing I don't want to see is your lower back sides I don't mind the certain body parts," said Fern, "I only like looking at my own for it is part of me."

"Glad we are winning the war against Alligator people who still won't give up without more battles," said Francine, "If they want to run around without anything on let them for it is part of how the children is like."

"I am to young for swimming trunks so no choice but to be without anything on," said Harry, "Well in fact people not in puberty don't need to cover parts up."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	103. Good space battle victory

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now at a Space battle against the Alligator people and Starfleet and their allies are winning it. They know that the Council has voted to Nuke the Planet of the Alligator people as in a Nuclear war which would leave the Planet a Radioactive wasteland. They know that they found that Planet and will use that certain Wormhole and reach that Planet but needs approval of the President of the United Federation of Planets for only he can give the final say in that. They know that that could end that war. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like the next Planet they will go to and other stuff.

"Not sure what the President will do for only he can give the order to drop Nuclear weapons on a Planet," said Arthur, "He has a thing called the Nuclear Football which has the codes to give others in case of a Nuclear war and we are winning this Space battle for the Alligator people can't drive good spaceships for they are more Primitive than we first thought for they talk using sounds Alligators make as in with roars which is scary and a victory here will be a big blow for them and we will win the war."

"I hope he doesn't approve that for that is the last thing we want to do for it would kill all of them," said Captain Picard, "I think we should make them go back to their Solar System and keep them there for we have technology to do just that a wall."

"I know that walk is a force field designed to keep them in that Solar System for good," said Fern, "That is better than dropping Nuclear weapons on that Planet for it would kill them all and destroy all their Settlements so that would be bad."

"I don't want a Nuclear war on that Planet done by The United Federation of Planets," said Gavin, "Doing so could start a Civil war for The United Federation of Planets."

"He sent us a message that he rejected Nuclear weapons to be used on that Planet," said Riker, "That means we continue the war against Alligator people and put a force field around that Solar System after we send them back there well the Military anyway for most of them is still on that Planet."

That made one Political party angry and said they will try their best to win the Election for President of The United Federation of Planets. Rumors have it they want an Oligarchy set up for The United Federation of Planets. That would put Billionaires in charge as in people called Oligarchs. We still see them talking about like this time after victory over the Alligator people in fact of course.

"Last thing we want is an Oligarchy for that is what Russia had after the fall of the Soviet Union in fact," said Arthur, "It became that under Vladimir Putin who had them out in charge of it for he thinks a right wing Government was best for Russia."

"Fall of the Soviet Union was by its own Socialist System for it was Union of Soviet Socialist Republics," said Captain Picard, "It was their Communist party that was in charge it was Communist leaning Socialism for true Communism is impossible."

"We didn't have a system like that in our Planet we all have some form of Capitalism," said Gavin "Putin made Russia into an Oligarchy with Billionaires in charge so I heard anyway."

"Well Democratic Socialism is a better form of Socialism than Communist leaning," said Fern, "It is still a form of Socialism which I don't believe in for I am a Capitalist."

"I saw the fall of the Soviet Union on YouTube it was by its own system," said Captain America, "Last thing we need here is an Oligarchy for they would control everything."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	104. DC Earth 11

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on DC Earth 11 as in the gender swapped one. They asked for help to fight against the Alligator people. They want it to join the United Federation of Planets so some can join Starfleet. They know that Starfleet is the Military of The United Federation of Planets. At first they saw the Humans then followed by a Klingon and Anthropomorphic animals. They never seen Anthropomorphic animals before and wonders what they eat and how they talk. And saw they have ten fingers and how they walk proves they have ten toes as well. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"You have a Class M Planet here like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets by the way," said Arthur, "In case you wonder what we eat we eat the same food as you humans for we are human like in many ways which includes our insides and our bones are the same as humans except our skulls for as you can tell some of us has ears on the top of our heads and how our noses is like and we just speak English except we are learning Spanish and French."

"I had no idea what Aliens looked like until now for now we know your Human like," said Super Woman, "I wonder what your Evolution was like for your Ancestors and how they did evolve into human like animals in fact of course."

"Our World was seeded by the Ancient Humanoids of their DNA same as humans," said Fern , "Only on our Planet it bonded to various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals that you see here before you as you can tell I am a dog girl."

"Welcome to our Planet and we had no idea what Aliens looked like until now," said Wonder Man, "This is the gender swapped Planet as you can tell by us here."

"They don't mind being called Aliens for that is what they are to us humans," said Captain Picard, "We found the base of the Alligator people they are in the cabin in the mountains and they brought an Army division to that place so Starfleet can help you and your At my so your Planet can join the United Federation of Planets."

They know that in the mountains the Alligator people are weaker than near the water and their Army has coats and other winter gear. That part of the Planet it is winter time so they are prepared for snow in the mountains and there. They know that the Alligator people won't give up without a fight. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Well we are ready to March on that Cabin in the mountains and get victory and your Planet can join the United Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "We joined the United Federation of Planets as in our Planet so we joined Starfleet to fight against evil and go exploring and find some had Nuclear war before they joined the United Federation of Planets for Earth had it but not our Planet."

"Once we get victory our Planet will join The United Federation of Planets and I will run for the Council," said Bat woman, "So two will join Starfleet and they are Wonder man and Hawk boy."

"We are prepared to take on the Alligator people for they are weaker than we thought," said Francine, "And glad we came here to help you all to save the world from being ruled by them."

"You kids might look like animals but we will treat you as humans in fact," said Hawk boy, "Once we get victory the sooner our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets so I can join Starfleet."

"You have a nice Planet here and glad we came here to help all of you," said Riker, "We know these kids eats the same food as us humans for we had meals on that I with them and their food."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	105. Fighting a battle

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on DC Earth 11 as in the gender swapped one. They asked for help to fight against the Alligator people. They want it to join the United Federation of Planets so some can join Starfleet. They know that Starfleet is the Military of The United Federation of Planets. This is the battle against the Alligator people. The Alligator people feels the effects of being away from water which caused them to weaken. There is no lake there so they have to relay on baths. Just one at a time. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like that war and other stuff as well.

"We are winning this battle against the Alligator people and once we win the sooner your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "We got a message from another Planet which needs our help to fight against the Alligator people it is a Class M Planet like this Planet and our Planet and Earth which is three different Planets by the way and I heard that some from our Planet will set up a colony on our moon and our forth Planet from our Sun so that we can occupy more places for us for our population is growing in number so we need other Planets to call home without having a Nuclear war."

"They seem weaker than we thought for there is no lake around that Cabin," said Super Woman, "The one with the lake has a family living there they had that lake made for them for those ones are very rich it isn't just a cabin but a Mansion."

"We seem to be getting weak enemies to fight against which is good for us bad for them," said Fern, "Your Planet is now free from them for we won that battle against the Alligator people."

"You are correct we are getting weak enemies which is bad for them and good for us," said Captain Picard, "There is still Planets we haven't found her so some is bound to be Hostile to all but their own."

"We have a few spaceships that can fight against our enemies they have warp drive," said Wonder Man, "We also have two Space stations one is our space station and our International space station so they can help us in war against Alligator people and other possible new enemies here in our Galaxy."

One rumor is a Planet is a water Planet populated by Merpeople and Whale people and maybe Octopus people and Squid people. If proved true then only ones who can transform can talk to them outside a Submarine so that is Arthur, Fern, Francine, Gavin, Todd, and the others who had a spell cast on them by choice. We still see them talking about stuff that who is running for the Council.

"I heard that Bat Woman is running for the Council as her own personal self," said Arthur, "I heard a man who is running against her is a Prison Warden we don't trust them in the Council for it will be all about Prison reform not regular people who aren't Prisoners."

"He joined a party called The Prison Warden Party aka PWP for short," said Gavin, "None of us trust them for it would be just about Prison reform not ones not in Prison."

"We are ready to join Starfleet now that our Planet joined the United Federation of Planets," said Wonder man, "I heard one running against her is our Mayor of our city."

"I heard one running against her is a man who is just a Janitor of a High School," said Fern, "That he is a Democratic Socialist who wants us to be like Europe and Canada."

"Last one running against her is a Senator who is a strange woman that lacks Empathy," said Hawk boy, "So yes I heard that one is a Sociopath which is a person without Empathy "

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	106. Yet another Planet 2

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty five beings living on it. They are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Elves, Aardvarks, Skunks, Dogs, Cats, Rabbits, Merpeople, Whale people, Pigs, Sheep, Horse, Donkey, Fish, Lizards, Birds, Wolves, Octopus people, Squid people, Elephants, Coyotes, Gem people, and Porcupines. They don't look like the same as Arthur and them as in the Anthropomorphic animals. They saw the Humans first then by the Klingon then the Anthropomorphic animals but they are under the Ocean with the Merpeople so they transformed into them. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff in fact of course.

"You have a Class M Planet here and this Planet has five beings that is Merpeople here in your Republic," said Arthur, "They are Humans, Trolls, Elves, Aardvarks, and Dogs and we are Anthropomorphic animals ourselves as you can tell for how we look and we are human like for we eat the same food as humans and act human like for we talk and think like humans for when the Ancient Humanoids seeded Planets with their DNA but on ours it bounded with various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals that is human like."

"I can tell that now for you don't look like the ones from this Planet here," said a Merboy, "My name is Henry Rufus my dad is a Senator and my mom is a school teacher, My Uncle is the President, and my Aunt is a Prison guard here under the Ocean."

"Not sure what the Anthropomorphic animals here eats but we eat the same food as humans," said Fern, "I hope you two here joins Starfleet once your Planet joins the United Federation of Planets."

"I always wanted to go to Outer Space outside of our Planet besides from pictures in our surface village," said a Merboy, "My name is Todd Miller I am his best friend we grew up next to each other for we aren't just best friends but next door neighbor."

"I am glad that we came here and we found a camp of Alligator people in the cabin in the woods," said Bud, "As you can tell I am a little rabbit boy my name is Bud Tucker Compson I am a good friend to DW and Emily."

They said that the Anthropomorphic animals there eats same food as animals so one offered Ants and termites and said no thank you. They asked why and said they eat the same food as humans for they are from another Planet. They don't mind being called Aliens for that is what they are outside their Planet. They said that if they did eat what animals eat would make them sick and human food would make them far for the Anthropomorphic animals there. We still see them talking this time with two different people under the Ocean.

"You can call us Aliens if you like for we are Anthropomorphic animals from another Planet," said Arthur, "Being human like we are made to eat the same food as humans for we have the same parts as humans that goes for our insides which includes our stomachs and other parts of that body system."

"I wonder why you kids are different from us for you eat the same food as humans," said a Merboy, "I am an Aardvark boy which eats Ants and Termites and I can tell you kids have ten fingers and in regular form ten toes as well."

"Our Planet was seeded by the Ancient Humanoids that bonded to various animals on our Planet," said Fern, "Our Ancestors evolved human like which includes the same food as humans eat for we are human like."

"I was wondering why you kids eats the same food as humans for we can tell that now," said a Merboy, "I am his brother his name is Gary my name is Frank for our dad is a School teacher and my mom is a Preschool teacher."

"That is good to have parents that are both teachers for that is good," said Brain, "My parents owns an Ice cream shop in Elwood City on our Planet."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	107. Victory again

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty five beings living on it. They are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Elves, Aardvarks, Skunks, Dogs, Cats, Rabbits, Merpeople, Whale people, Pigs, Sheep, Horse, Donkey, Fish, Lizards, Birds, Wolves, Octopus people, Squid people, Elephants, Coyotes, Gem people, and Porcupines. They don't look like the same as Arthur and them as in the Anthropomorphic animals. This is the battle against the Alligator people. They know that Alligator people might either evolve or stay the same. If they evolve they would become harder to fight against. We see them talking about stuff like that battle and other stuff like possible next step for evolution and other stuff in fact of course.

"We are winning this battle against the Alligator people and after that your Planet will join The United Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "One possible next step of evolution is we grow taller and live longer and smarter which will be a big step forward and I hope that is the case for the other ideas is strange but also could happen but I hope it is the one I said for people are getting talked and more seems to be smarter so I think that is what is happening now and that is just us Anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"Once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets sooner I join Starfleet," said Todd, "I heard one idea is people would get super powers that would make them more likely to live on Planets with hostile environments."

"One idea for the next step of evolution is ones with webbed toes and beaks like a Puffer fish," said Fern, "That would be one step for becoming Merpeople all the time but most likely it is what Arthur said for we are starting to see it so that is most likely the next step."

"Not sure what your next step is but ours is most likely to also do just that," said Gavin, "Last step might be super powers and ones in hostile environments to evolve differently than us."

"Some say that the Gem people are our next step in evolution but I don't think so," said Brain, "I think the one Arthur heard is most likely our next step for we are seeing it happen for Arthur is an inch taller than his dad at our age so he will be taller than his dad."

Captain Picard said that he also thinks that will most likely happen which is one step forward to having super powers so it could be happening now. One they said could happen is one step to becoming Merpeople all the time or something else. They said that having beaks could be a step for becoming fish people rather than Merpeople. We still see them talking about stuff this time after victory.

"We won that battle against the Alligator people there and on land and your Planet joined the United Federation of Planets," said Arthur, "I heard your dad is running for the Council so I hope he will win it for he has good ideas that we know that will work."

"My dad will most likely win the Election for the Council for he is well known and liked," said Todd, "One running against him is a Mayor of a Small town in another country and one is a Prison Warden who we don't trust in fact of course."

"None of us trust Prison Wardens on the Council for their bills would be about Prison reform," said Fern, "Welcome to Starfleet you two and that means we head to land and transform back into regular form."

"I heard one running against him is a Police officer without Political experience," said Francine, "We know that none of us trust Prison Wardens for it would be about Prison reform rather than people outside of Prisons."

"The one running against him who is a Prison Warden is said to be a Sociopath," said Gavin , "Just what I heard but you know I am from another Planet not this one."

next chapter will be the last of this story. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	108. Last chapter

Arthur meets Star Trek 2

* * *

Three from Star trek will arrive in that and them is at in fact of course. That planet is filled with regular animals and Anthropomorphic eat the same food as them they will learn from them. They are now on a Planet with twenty six beings living on it. They are Humans, Trolls, Rock Trolls, Elves, Aardvarks, Skunks, Dogs, Cats, Rabbits, Merpeople, Whale people, Pigs, Sheep, Horse, Donkey, Fish, Lizards, Birds, Wolves, Octopus people, Squid people, Elephants, Coyotes, Gem people, Apes, and Porcupines. They are under the Ocean with the Merpeople. A rumor has it that Mole people lives in the center of the Planet in a Paradise or in a vast cavern. That they was at war against the other beings which drove them to a vast cavern. We see them talking about stuff like that Planet and other stuff like that war and other stuff.

"You have a Class M Planet here like our Planet and Earth which is two different Planets by the way," said Arthur, "As you can tell we can transform into regular form thanks to a spell cast on us by choice so we can become Merpeople ourselves and I heard this is an under the Ocean Republic called Republic of Kelp with a President and other Elected officials and we found the two camps of Alligator people one is in that Abandoned ship over in the rocks on a shallow part of the Ocean and the other is in a Cabin in the mountains."

"You heard correct and my dad is a Senator and my mom is a Waitress in a Restaurant," said a Merboy, "My name is Peter Wilson and my dad said he will run for the Council once our Planet joins the United Federation of Planets and I wonder what you kids eat."

"We eat the same food as humans for we are human like in many ways and we act like humans," said Fern, "One time ancient Humanoids seeded Planets with their DNA but on our Planet it bonded with various animals which evolved into Anthropomorphic animals that is human like."

"I knew that for I am very smart they call me Einstein after the famous man from Earth," said a Merboy Nerd, "My name is Jason Hopper I am his best friend who helps him with Homework as well as play with toys and other fun stuff."

"I am also very smart they call me Brain even though my real name is Alan Powers," said Brain, "I can't help what people call me for I am very smart and at times I ask them to call me Alan but they still want to call me Brain and my parents calls me Alan for that is my name."

The one called Einstein said he goes through the same thing and said call him Jason but calls him Einstein after that famous person. They went to battle in regular form and saw the Merpeople just wearing bathing suits and is Barefoot. They won both battles against the Alligator people wiping them all out on that Planet. That Planet joined the United Federation of Planets. We still see them talking this time after victory and about who is running for the Council.

"Welcome to the United Federation of Planets and I heard your dad is running for the Council," said Arthur, "I heard one running against him is a Member of a School Board in another country that she is said to be mean to people she doesn't like which isn't right she should be friendly to others not be mean to people."

"Thanks for the welcome now I will join Starfleet so I want a Uniform for Starfleet," said Peter, "I wonder what shoes should I wear with it to protect my feet and toes."

"I think nice looking shoes will work for that would look good with our Uniform," said Fern, "Here you go this is the Uniforms plus the socks underwear, and shoes so go change into it."

"We will change inside our house in our Human village so you don't see certain body parts," said Jason, "Not just our lower back sides but the part that makes us boys."

I hope you liked this story here I will make a third after a story or two. The end.


End file.
